Aventures Rise and Shine
by Mina Jenkins
Summary: Nos aventuriers se voient confier une mission qui pourrait bien bouleverser leurs vies mais aussi le lien qui les unit tous. Certains secrets pourraient bien être la clé mais des sacrifices devront être faits. Feront-ils les bons choix?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous! Je poste ici le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction sur Aventures! Je tiens à remercier la Fanbase qui m'a donnée l'envie d'écrire et de partager mes écrits, vous êtes tous formidables, continuez vous faites un travail super! Voilà sur ce, je vous laisse lire tranquillement._

 **L'univers ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas! Ils sont la propriété du grand MJ Mahyar ainsi que de Fred, Seb, Bob et Krayn! Toute copie de mes textes sans mon autorisation est interdite!**

* * *

 **RISE AND SHINE**

 **Chapitre I**

C'était un jour de plus en pleine forêt pour les quatre aventuriers, qui avançaient silencieusement parmi l'étendue d'arbres autour d'eux. Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les feuilles leur offrant une teinte dorée et le chant des oiseaux résonnait telle une symphonie. La journée était clairement constituée pour être agréable pourtant l'atmosphère était lourde au sein du groupe. Grunlek, assis derrière Théo sur Lumière, relisait encore une fois la missive que le Paladin avait reçue il y a deux jours de cela.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, déclara le seigneur nain.

\- Quoi ? demanda le Paladin

\- Cette lettre ! répondit Grunlek en levant le parchemin. Depuis quand les Eglises nous donnent des missions à remplir ? Comme si nous leur devions quelque chose !

\- Depuis quand ça te gène d'aider les autres ?

\- Ça ne me gêne pas d'aider les autres, ça me gêne de recevoir des ordres de la part des Eglises !

\- Apparemment la cité où nous nous rendons entretient de bonnes relations avec l'Eglise de la Lumière. Si les habitants de cette cité ont un problème il est normal qu'elle se tourne vers elle.

Bob venait de prendre la parole, assis fièrement sur Brasier, le torse en avant et le dos droit. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière lui et se concentra de nouveau vers Grunlek.

\- Dans le principe je suis d'accord avec toi Bob. Mais au lieu d'envoyer leurs hommes aider ces personnes, ils nous envoient nous pour faire leur travail.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis Paladin Inquisiteur de l'Eglise que tu dénigres depuis tout à l'heure.

Le ton de Théo était légèrement froid, il savait parfaitement ce que ses amis pensaient de son Eglise et des préceptes qu'elle prônait mais il refusait d'accepter que l'on puisse manquer de respect à son ordre. Grunlek soupira et rangea la missive. La tension grimpa flèche, si bien que Bob tenta un autre sujet.

\- L'un de vous sait quelque chose sur cette fameuse cité ?

\- Juste ce que Shin m'en a dit, répondit Théo déjà moins tendu.

\- Ah oui ? Tu connais cet endroit Shin ?

\- Oui, répondit l'archer sur un ton catégorique qui ne laissait pas place au dialogue.

Bob fut à moitié surpris par le ton de son ami. Cela faisait un moment que Shin parlait peu, enfin, encore moins que d'habitude. Il ne semblait ni en colère ni anxieux, il était simplement ailleurs. Le mage pouvait lire dans le regard de son ami une pointe de nostalgie. Shin sentit le poids du regard du demi-diable, il croisa son regard et esquissa un léger sourire. Sourire qui pouvait se traduire aussi bien en : _Tout va bien_ qu'en _Tu t'inquiètes trop._ Cela rassura Bob qui détourna le regard pour croiser celui de Grunlek et Théo, il fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir observé le comportement relativement étrange du demi-élémentaire mais aucun d'eux n'insista, mettre la pression sur Shin était rarement une bonne idée. Et chacun préférait se dire qu'au besoin, ils seraient là pour lui.

Ils continuèrent leur route vers l'Est. D'après les renseignements de Shin, une semaine de voyage était encore nécessaire avant d'arriver à leur destination. Les aventuriers quittèrent la forêt pour traverser de longues pleines verdoyantes coupées par de petits lacs qui reflétaient tantôt la lumière du soleil ou celle de la lune. Ils passèrent près d'une chaîne de montagnes qui perçait le ciel et les nuages. Et enfin, ils entrèrent de nouveau dans une forêt aux arbres immenses et aux troncs larges et puissants. Il n'y avait pas de sentier cependant ils remarquèrent des sculptures en bois accrochées sur certaines branches de certains arbres. Ces sculptures valsaient au gré du vent et revenaient se cogner sur l'écorce des arbres, brisant ainsi le silence qui régnait en maître dans ce lieu. Bob remarque que des inscriptions étaient gravées dessus mais il fut incapable de les comprendre. Il se tourna vers l'archer.

\- Que veulent dire les inscriptions sur ces…sculptures ?

\- Des sortes d'hommages à la forêt. C'est une vieille tradition, ça n'est pas vraiment important.

Bob acquiesça tandis que Shin descendit de Brasier afin de guider ses amis à travers la forêt. L'allure de leur progression étant plutôt modérée, Grunlek descendit prudemment de Lumière et marcha aux côtés d'Eden, qui les avait rejoints sur la route, profitant de ce moment de paix pour caresser la louve qui se montra ravie de recevoir un peu d'attention. Bob regardait un peu partout autour de lui, il sentait quelque chose de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'ils avançaient mais il était incapable de dire si cela était nocif ou non, Théo remarque son comportement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à tourner la tête dans tous les sens ?

\- Je sens beaucoup de magie par ici.

Shin entendit le malaise dans la voix de son compagnon.

\- C'est normal Bob, c'est un lieu protégé.

\- Ce sont les habitants qui génèrent cette puissance ? demanda le mage.

\- Oui.

Le mage était impressionné, il avait rarement senti une telle puissance ésotérique condensée en un seul point. En un sens, c'était plutôt enivrant. Trop occupé à inhaler l'air chargé de mana, il ne remarqua pas Théo, qui s'était rapproché silencieusement, et soudainement il ressentit une vive douleur à l'arrière de son crâne. Il se retourna et réalisa que le Paladin venait de lui asséner un coup.

\- Mais ça va pas ?! Espèce de taré va ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Théo fit un simple mouvement de tête qui désignait les mains de Bob. Le mage regarda dans la même direction et constata avec horreur que ses ongles s'étaient allongés et sa peau devenir écailleuse, et ce, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

\- Merci, dit le mage avec une petite voix.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un autre coup. Bob laissa échapper un petit cri étouffé.

\- Mais ! C'était pour quoi ça ?!

\- Parce que j'avais envie, répondit le Paladin avec un sourire.

Puis il s'éloigna du mage qui vociférait des injures tout en se massant l'arrière de la tête afin d'estomper la douleur.

\- Palouf de merde…Forêt de merde…

Théo se plaça ensuite aux côtés de Shin qui restait parfaitement concentré sur la route.

\- On est bientôt arrivé ? demanda Théo comme un enfant.

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas continuer à parler en monosyllabe ?

Shin émit un rictus.

\- Je suis impressionné, tu sais ce qu'est un monosyllabe.

\- Ta gueule !

\- Bah ! Il faudrait savoir ! Tu veux que je parle ou que je me taise ?

\- Je veux te filer un coup dans les gencives !

Ils ne purent se retenir de rire, derrière eux, leurs compagnons les observaient avec le sourire. Pour une fois, l'atmosphère paraissait légère et détendue. Pourtant Théo n'arrivait pas à se détendre complètement, et ce malgré sa bonne volonté. Il ressentait un léger malaise dont il ne comprenait absolument pas la provenance.

\- Un problème ? demanda Shin

Le Paladin plongea son regard dans celui de son ami, et après quelques instants de réflexion, il secoua la tête.

\- Non rien, juste un peu gonflé du voyage.

Shin sourit et le rassura en lui assurant qu'ils ne leur restaient que quelques heures de route. En effet, après avoir traversé un pont de pierre orné de motifs ésotériques anciens, ils continuèrent leur périple en empruntant en chemin menant en contre bas. Et finalement, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, ils purent apercevoir leur destination. Une place forte entourée d'une épaisse muraille et protégée par un dôme magique. L'archer du groupe s'était arrêté. Tellement de souvenirs remontaient à lui si bien que l'anxiété de retourner dans cet endroit naquit en lui et il envisagea, en l'espace d'une seconde, de faire demi-tour. Ses amis l'observaient dans un mutisme respectueux, Eden se rapprocha même du demi-élémentaire et poussa légèrement sa main avec son museau pour le faire réagir. L'archer se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, il dévisagea la louve sans aucune émotion et laissa échapper un rictus, qui dissimulait mal sa nervosité.

\- C'est à peu près comme dans mes souvenirs.

Personne ne parla. Il était suffisamment rare que Shin mentionne son passé si bien qu'à chaque fois que le cas se présentait, ses trois compagnons écoutaient sans rien dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Cependant, si aucune parole ne fut prononcée, leur sourire parlait pour eux. Des sourires bienveillants qui montraient toute la force de leur lien et du soutien qu'ils étaient prêts à lui apporter, si bien que Shin puisa dans cette force pour trouver un peu de courage.

\- Allons-y ! Déclara Théo. Le soleil commence à se coucher et je meurs de faim.

Ils reprirent la route jusqu'à l'entrée de la cité, elle aussi protégée par de nombreux gardes et des archers placés en haut de la muraille qui les pointèrent de leurs armes. Théo descendit de Lumière, prit la missive et s'avança lentement pour être à portée de voix.

\- Je suis Théo de Silverberg, Paladin Inquisiteur de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Nous avons reçu un message expliquant que vous demandiez notre aide. Je souhaite m'entretenir avec votre chef.

Les gardes s'échangèrent un regard et l'un d'eux s'avança vers le Paladin.

\- Puis-je voir votre message ?

Théo la lui tendit même s'il n'aimait pas perdre son temps dans ce genre de protocole. Le garde hocha la tête, rendit la missive au Paladin, après quoi il fit un signe de la main aux archers. L'un d'eux quitta son poste en courant tandis que les autres baissèrent leurs armes.

\- Bienvenue Paladin, votre aide nous sera plus que précieuse.

Théo hocha simplement la tête, sa patience commençait déjà à baisser d'un cran à cause de la fatigue et de la faim, il n'avait pas envie de perdre plus de temps en parlotte inutile. Les gardes ouvrirent les portes. La cité était magnifique et moderne, emplie d'une technologie que Grunlek reconnut sans peine, et il fut heureux de constater que des nains vivaient parmi les humains. Un garde vint le prévenir qu'Eden était autorisée à entrer à la seule condition qu'elle ne quitte pas l'ingénieur nain qui fut ravi de cette autorisation et remercia le garde avant de poursuivre sa route. Brasier fut également accepté et Bob fut surpris que personne ne soit bouleversé par l'apparence de son destrier.

\- S'ils s'y connaissent en pratiques magiques, les invocations ne doivent pas les surprendre, dit Grunlek.

Un autre garde vint les saluer et les guider. Bob était heureux de retrouver la civilisation, voir du monde et découvrir de nouvelles cultures étaient toujours une source de joie pour lui. Quant à Shin, il se tenait un peu en retrait, sa nervosité avait grimpé crescendo, il avait presque envie de se cacher. Il n'était plus habitué à la foule ou même à la vie en société. Mais il était partagé entre sa nervosité et sa joie de retrouver un endroit qu'il connaissait et qu'il n'avait pas revu, et qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir, depuis longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent enfin sur une grande place où un couple, escorté par une quinzaine de gardes, les attendait. Bob comprit simplement en les regardant qu'il s'agissait des seigneurs régnant sur cette cité. Chacun s'inclina avec respect même Théo, qui n'en avait pas forcément envie.

\- Soyez le bienvenu noble Paladin ainsi que vous chers aventuriers. C'est avec une immense joie que nous vous accueillons ici. Je me nomme Yorkan et voici mon épouse Alhana. Comment devons-nous vous appeler ?

Théo fit un pas en avant.

\- Je me nomme Théo de Silverberg et voici mes compagnons : Grunlek, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé et Shinddha Kory.

Au dernier nom prononcé, Yorkan ouvrit de grands yeux, son épouse s'avança et demanda d'une voix tremblante.

\- Qui est la dernière personne que vous avez mentionnée ?

\- Shinddha Kory, répéta Théo.

\- Vous devez faire erreur, les Kory ont tous été massacrés il y a longtemps.

Shin s'avança lentement, au passage, il plaça une main sur l'épaule de Théo comme s'il voulait le remercier ou se rassurer. Puis il se mit aux côtés du Paladin qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. D'une main un peu hésitante, il retira son foulard puis sa capuche, dévoilant ainsi une chevelure aussi noire que le plumage d'un corbeau et qui tomba en cascade sur ses épaules et sur une partie de son visage. Son visage, lui, était fin, sa peau pâle et lisse faisait ressortir la couleur de ses iris d'un bleu proche de la couleur de la topaze. Ses amis le voyaient enfin pour la première fois à visage découvert. C'était un moment inédit si bien que personne ne bougea ni ne parla. Aucun des aventuriers n'avaient imaginé Shin ainsi mais ils devaient reconnaître une chose : l'archer était magnifique.

Yorkan s'avança suivi de près par son épouse par son épouse qui peinait à contenir ses émotions. Le seigneur de la cité s'arrêta juste en face du demi-élémentaire, le toisant de haut en bas, les yeux brillants. Shin le regardait droit dans les yeux mais il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Ses amis étaient incapables de savoir à quoi il pensait ni ce qu'il ressentait. Alhana, elle, dégagea la mèche qui dissimulait la partie gauche du visage de Shin et la mit légèrement sur le côté. Sur la tempe gauche de l'archer, elle remarqua une petite cicatrice. Face à cette découverte, elle ne put contenir un hoquet de surprise et prit Shin dans ses bras tout en laissant quelques larmes couler. Yorkan plaça une main sur la joue froide de l'archer et participa à l'étreinte lui aussi. Grunlek et Bob furent touchés devant la scène, symbole de retrouvailles, et ne purent retenir leur grand sourire et leur « Awww ». Le Paladin ne quittait pas des yeux son ami demi-élémentaire, d'une parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait le visage de son ami sous les yeux et de deux parce qu'une chose lui paraissait étrange : Shin ne répondait pas à l'étreinte et son regard était rempli de mélancolie, de regrets mais par-dessus tout, plein de honte.

* * *

 _Voilà, le premier chapitre est donc terminé. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ce que vous n'avez pas compris, ce qu'il faut que j'améliore, ce que vous avez ou n'avez pas aimé etc... Une review fait toujours plaisir ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voici le deuxième chapitre! Un grand merci à NightmareDragon, Sauwk, Yullivar pour leur review. Vous êtes adorables! Et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le premier chapitre! Merci infiniment!_

 _Guest: Tout d'abord merci pour ta review! Mon rythme de parution va dépendre de beaucoup de choses j'en ai peur. Mais je vais essayer de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine._

 _Voilà, encore merci et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 **AVENTURES RISE AND SHINE**

 **Chapitre II**

Les retrouvailles furent riches en émotions, Alhana et Yorkan enlaçaient Shin comme des parents ayant retrouvé leur enfant après de longues années de séparation. La dirigeante desserra son emprise et saisit le visage de l'archer qui eut un léger mouvement de recul à ce contact.

\- Grâce au ciel, toi au moins tu as survécu ! Regarde-toi, tu as tellement grandi ! Et tu ressembles tellement à ton père.

Le cœur de Shin rata un battement et il détourna les yeux. Alhana relâcha le visage du demi-élémentaire pour le prendre une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Yorkan se racla la gorge, son épouse comprit le message et s'éloigna à regret de Shin. L'archer s'approcha un peu de Théo, qui lui adressa un bref regard mais son attention fut sollicitée par le seigneur de la cité.

\- Venez aventuriers ! Allons discuter à l'intérieur.

Yorkan les mena dans l'enceinte de sa demeure, une énorme bâtisse qui dominait la grande place. Des étendards, portant un symbole semblable à la lune, flottaient gracieusement au rythme du vent et témoignaient de l'importance de ce symbole pour les habitants. Quand ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, Bob ressentit une nouvelle fois une puissance magique mais elle semblait plus dissimulée. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se concentra au maximum pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Alhana se tourna vers eux.

\- Je vais vous préparer des chambres.

Les aventuriers la remercia et continua de suivre Yorkan qui les conduit au premier étage, dans une salle qui semblait être son bureau. Chacun prit place. Le seigneur de la cité leur proposa même quelque chose à boire mais Bob sentait que son ami Paladin commençait réellement à trouver le temps long, il prit donc la parole à sa place.

\- Mon seigneur, nous vous remercions pour votre hospitalité mais votre message semblait avoir un caractère urgent. En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ?

La mine de Yorkan devint sombre et grave ce qui lui donna un air plus âgé. Il tourna la tête vers Shin, qui se montrait attentif. Après quelques secondes de mutisme contemplatif, Yorkan s'assit et parla d'une voix ferme.

\- Avant de vous révéler la raison de mon appel, il me faut vous expliquer ce que cette cité contient. Des années auparavant, cinq familles d'une grande puissance formaient un conseil qui avait le devoir de veiller sur la population des régions de l'Est. Un jour, chacune de ses familles se vit confier un artéfact d'une grande puissance. Si ces cinq artéfacts sont réunis, ils ouvrent un accès à une puissance dévastatrice susceptible de ravager ces régions, voire le Cratère tout entier.

\- Vous faites partie de ces familles, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Grunlek.

\- Précisément, répondit Yorkan. Tout comme les Kory.

Shin releva la tête à l'entente de cette phrase. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela. Yorkan lui adressa un regard désolé mais se reprit rapidement et poursuivit.

\- Malheureusement, quelqu'un met tout en œuvre pour s'emparer de ces artéfacts. En quelques années, quatre d'entre eux ont été dérobés.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Shin pour faire le rapprochement entre ces sortes de clés magiques et sa famille disparue, mais le choc de cette réalisation fut trop soudain, il sentit son estomac se tourner et ses tripes se tordre. Grunlek voulut s'approcher de l'archer mais Théo l'en dissuada d'un regard.

\- Je suis désolé Shinddha, déclara Yorkan d'une voix étranglée.

Le dirigeant de la cité examina le demi-élémentaire dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction mais rien ne vint, Shin se contentait de fixer le sol avec intensité. Bob se sentait profondément désolé pour son ami mais ils avaient besoin de plus d'information.

\- Donc, il ne reste que votre artéfact ?

\- Tout à fait. Et j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit qu'une question de temps avant que ces « voleurs » ne s'en prennent à nous.

\- Est-ce la raison de votre message ? Vous voulez que l'on vous porte assistance au combat ? demanda l'ingénieur nain.

Yorkan émit un léger rictus qui vexa légèrement le Paladin qui interprétait cela comme une moquerie à leurs compétences.

\- Non, maître nain. Chacun d'entre nous a été entraîné durement dans l'art de la guerre et vous pensez bien qu'avec cette menace, nous avons renforcé notre armement et notre technologie, notamment grâce à nos amis les nains qui ont gracieusement accepté de nous aider. Cependant, la possibilité d'être victorieux sur des ennemis, dont nous ne connaissons quasiment rien et qui ont réussi à massacrer quatre familles très puissantes, reste incertaine. C'est pourquoi, je préfère garder un plan de secours et c'est là que vous intervenez.

Théo haussa un sourcil. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, une fois la permission d'entrée validée, un soldat en tenue discrète et au corps svelte et allongé entra. _Probablement un éclaireur_ , pensa Théo. Le soldat s'inclina devant son seigneur ainsi que devant les aventuriers. Bob remarqua un mouvement de surprise de la part de l'éclaireur, lorsque celui-ci vit Shin, mais cette surprise disparut bien vite.

\- Des nouvelles ? demanda Yorkan.

\- Des mouvements de troupes ont été aperçus près de nos frontières. Des cavaliers ne portant aucune bannière ni d'armoirie. Si ce sont bien nos ennemis et qu'ils continuent à cette allure, ils devraient attaquer d'ici quatre jours, peut-être trois s'ils ne se reposent pas.

\- Nombreux ?

\- Quelques centaines.

Yorkan soupira, remercia son éclaireur et le congédia. Le soldat lança à nouveau un regard vers l'archer, qui continuait de fixer le sol, les poings serrés, avant de sortir.

\- Ils sont plus rapides que ce que j'avais imaginé, déclara le seigneur de la cité. Mon plan de secours pourrait bien être lancé plus tôt que prévu.

\- Et c'est quoi votre plan de secours ? demanda Théo avec une voix qui trahissait son énervement.

\- Vous en l'occurrence. Je ne vous demanderai pas de combattre à nos côtés, c'est une affaire qui nous concerne. Cependant, pour plus de sécurité, j'aimerai que vous emmeniez l'artéfact dans un sanctuaire situé plus au Nord, le Sanctuaire de Midgar. Si nous échouons lors de cette bataille, il sera au moins à l'abri là-bas.

Bob n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Et les habitants ? Je veux dire les civils. Devront-ils se battre eux aussi ?

\- Il n'y a pas de civils ici maître mage. Je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes tous des guerriers soucieux de remplir leur devoir.

\- Certes mais il y a bien des enfants ici, non ?

\- En effet, mais rassurez-vous maître mage leur évacuation a déjà commencé.

Bob n'insista pas. Il ne comprenait pas cette volonté d'envoyer tous les habitants à l'abattoir mais il n'était pas juge et il savait parfaitement que peu importe les arguments, Yorkan n'écouterait pas. Le mage soupira.

\- Très bien, nous remplirons notre mission avec l'espoir que vous soyez victorieux dans cette bataille.

\- Le Sanctuaire a été prévenu, ils vous attendent. Le mieux serait que vous partiez le plus tôt possible.

\- Nous partirons demain, décréta Théo.

\- Ainsi soit-il. A présent, allez prendre un peu de repos. Vous l'avez amplement mérité.

Ils se relevèrent tous, y compris Shin qui avait repris ses esprits mais dont le visage était dépourvu d'émotion puis quittèrent le bureau de Yorkan qui voulut retenir l'archer mais se défila au dernier moment. Beaucoup avait été dit et le demi-élémentaire avait besoin de temps. Les aventuriers cherchèrent donc leurs chambres, guidés par un Théo fatigué et affamé, ils firent plusieurs fois le tour de la demeure en passant par les mêmes endroits. Cette fois la patience du Paladin chuta à vive allure et il contenait à peine sa rage. Grunlek dût intervenir rapidement et alla demander à une jeune servante qui les mena vers leur destination. Alhana avait bien compris que les aventuriers étaient inséparables, aussi avait-elle ordonné à ce qu'une chambre d'une dimension plus grande soit préparée et aménagée. La chambre était spacieuse, un lit par personne, avec suffisamment d'espace autour pour leur permettre de garder une certaine intimité. Les fenêtres étaient couvertes par des rideaux aux couleurs pastelles et une cheminée était à leur disposition. Cheminée qui fit briller les yeux de Bob.

\- Il n'y a pas idée de construire des demeures aussi grandes ! Je vous jure, que de la frime ! s'exclama Théo.

Le Paladin faisait preuve de politesse malgré sa colère, exploit qui fut applaudis par ses compagnons, même Shin esquissa un sourire. Bob se planta soudainement devant le demi-élémentaire, qui fut totalement pris au dépourvu. Le mage le regardait de haut en bas et tournait autour de lui comme un vautour. L'archer ne savait plus où se mettre et pire encore, plus son ami le regardait plus il avait envie de se cacher. Son estomac le faisait toujours souffrir et son cœur battait à un rythme insoutenable. Bob cessa son analyse, se frotta légèrement le menton et déposa avec vigueur une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Et ben, il n'y a pas à dire, pour un mec t'es vachement bien foutu ! Si j'avais été une femme je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde ! Oh mieux ! Si TU avais été une femme je n'aurais pas hésité !

Un grand silence très gênant s'installa. Bob tenta tout de même de trouver du soutien auprès de ses compagnons.

\- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Il est pas beau notre Shin ? Et dire que tu nous avais caché ce beau visage ! C'est presque criminel !

Eden aboya, le mage la pointa aussitôt du doigt avec l'excitation d'un enfant.

\- Ah ! Vous voyez ? Elle est d'accord avec moi !

\- Ouais, ou alors elle te demande de te taire, répliqua Théo.

Bob leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna de Shin en lui adressant un sourire. L'archer avait bien compris que son ami pyromage avait essayé de le distraire afin de ne pas sombrer dans la morosité. Touché par ce geste, le demi-élémentaire lui renvoya son sourire. Après cet échange de regard et sourire, Bob s'assit près de la cheminée et l'alluma tout en marmonnant des injures à l'encontre du Paladin, qui l'ignora royalement. Théo retira son armure pour être plus à l'aise et s'étala de tout son long sur le lit le plus proche. Il poussa un énorme soupir.

\- J'ai oublié de leur demander de la bouffe, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

\- T'inquiète, j'en ai demandé à la jeune servante tout à l'heure. Ils nous l'apporteront dès que ce sera prêt.

\- Cool ! Merci Grunlek.

Shin s'avança silencieusement, se rapprochant lentement d'une des fenêtres. Une fois sa concentration pleinement retrouvée, il aperçut son propre reflet et son esprit s'emballa. Même après tout ce temps, affronter son reflet était toujours aussi difficile pour lui. Peut-être était-ce parce que sa perception de lui-même était erronée ou que son reflet le renvoyait à des questionnements plus profonds et auxquels il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir de peur de connaître la réponse. L'archer détourna rapidement les yeux et s'apprêta à remettre son masque. La voix de Théo le surprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je remets mon masque.

\- Pourquoi faire ? On t'a vu sans, tu n'as plus rien à cacher. Et t'es mieux sans de toute façon.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le Paladin, qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

\- Grunlek, rassure-moi. Je viens bien d'entendre Théo, monsieur je pourrais tuer sans raison, dire un compliment ?

\- Tu as bien entendu.

\- Allez vous faire foutre !

On vint frapper à la porte mais personne n'avait envie de bouger. Ils placèrent donc chacun une main derrière leur dos et comptèrent jusqu'à trois. Grunlek perdit au jeu du : pierre, feuille, ciseaux et se résigna à aller ouvrir la porte. Quand il arriva au seuil de la porte.

\- Tu aurais pu simplement lui dire d'entrer sinon, dit Shin avec un ton faussement innocent.

Grunlek n'y avait pas songé et fut plongé dans l'embarras, il se racla la gorge et ouvrit la porte. Deux servantes, plutôt ravissantes, entrèrent pour déposer les plats, Bob fit un clin d'œil à l'une d'entre elle, qui rougit instantanément tandis que l'autre observa le Paladin, torse nu et le demi-élémentaire au visage découvert. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'adressa d'une voix enjouée aux aventuriers.

\- Vous faut-il autre chose ?

Bob voulut parler mais il reçut un oreiller dans le flanc droit de la part de Théo.

\- Non, merci, répondit le Paladin d'une voix catégorique.

Impressionnées par le ton de Théo, les jeunes femmes s'inclinèrent et sortirent rapidement de la chambre, laissant un Bob vraiment dépité. Le mage renvoya l'oreiller au Paladin qui l'esquiva.

\- Tu peux pas me laisser draguer tranquille pour une fois ?!

\- Non ! Et puis tu devrais me remercier, on se lève tôt demain, tu pourras te reposer plus au lieu de passer ton temps à baiser.

Shin avait passablement oublié cette histoire d'escorte de l'artéfact jusqu'au sanctuaire. Il repensa à ce que Yorkan avait dit au sujet de ces objets magiques et du devoir que devait remplir les familles s'étant vue confier ces sortes de clés. Sa propre famille avait été concernée par ce devoir de protection et avait été décimée à cause de cela. Il refusa l'assiette tendue par Grunlek, s'assit sur un lit proche d'une fenêtre et fit le point sur toutes les informations reçues aujourd'hui.

Il vit ses amis prendre leur repas tout en se taquinant et s'endormir rapidement après avoir terminé celui-ci. L'archer ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement devant un Bob endormi serrant l'un de ses oreillers comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche tout en étant emmitouflé dans ses couvertures. Théo était assez attendrissant à regarder lorsqu'il dormait, ses traits étaient plus détendus si bien qu'il paraissait vraiment plus jeune. Et malgré son animosité envers la louve, la voir ainsi blottie contre Grunlek lui offrait un spectacle des plus adorables. Il les enviait de pouvoir trouver le sommeil aussi facilement. Lui aussi, était épuisé mais il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il décida d'aller à l'extérieur pour s'aérer l'esprit. La nuit était plutôt fraîche mais cela ne gêna aucunement l'archer, originaire d'une région aux températures basses, le froid était presque une extension de lui-même et il avait appris à l'apprécier. Tout en marchant sur la grande place, il scrutait le ciel illuminé grâce à la lumière scintillante des étoiles et de la lune. C'était splendide. Il sentit une présence à ses côtés et baissa les yeux. L'éclaireur, qui était venu faire son rapport quelques heures plus tôt, le toisait curieusement et s'approchait de lui. De nature méfiante, Shin resserra son emprise sur son arc et analysa chaque mouvement du soldat, celui-ci s'inclina de nouveau devant lui.

\- Maître archer. Je tenais à vous souhaiter bonne chance pour demain. C'est un lourd fardeau que vous, et vos compagnons, allez porter. J'espère que vous réussirez, nous comptons tous sur vous.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, répondit Shin d'une voix assurée.

Le soldat hocha la tête avec conviction, son regard se porta sur quelque chose située derrière Shin, qui se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Yorkan. L'éclaireur s'inclina et se retira de suite quant à Shin, il baissa les yeux, ne sachant comment agir maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul devant le seigneur de la cité.

\- Marchons un peu Shinddha.

L'archer ne se défila pas et suivit Yorkan qui le mena en haut de la muraille. De là-haut, une vue superbe se présentait sous leurs yeux. Le feuillage des arbres semblait prendre une teinte argentée sous l'effet de la lumière de la lune. Tout était calme et parfaitement silencieux. Le seigneur de la cité, prit la parole d'une voix claire.

\- Demain à l'aube cela fera exactement quatre mille cent quinze jours depuis la mort de ton père.

Shin ne répondit pas, c'était un fait qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Onze ans. Cela faisait onze ans qu'il était orphelin. La voix de Yorkan vacilla légèrement.

\- Il me manque beaucoup. En des temps comme ceux-ci, il savait toujours apporter de sages conseils.

Là encore, Shin resta silencieux. Sa poigne sur son arc se fit plus forte encore et une vive douleur au niveau de son torse se réveilla. Pendant un instant, il en voulut à Yorkan de lui rappeler qu'un vide était présent en lui.

\- Il est vrai que tu lui ressembles.

La douleur se fit plus vive encore.

\- Mais tu possèdes beaucoup de points communs avec ta mère aussi.

Cette fois, Shin daigna lever les yeux vers Yorkan, dont le regard était luisant mais l'archer ne savait pas si cela était à cause de la lumière de la lune ou à d'éventuelles larmes. Le seigneur de la cité se rapprocha un peu plus de l'archer.

\- Les mêmes yeux, la même forme de visage et elle, non plus, ne parlait pas beaucoup. Et peu importe les situations, elle suivait toujours son instinct.

Le demi-élémentaire ne comprenait pas cette conversation, il savait comment étaient ses parents. Et la douleur dans sa poitrine ne faisait que croître à chaque propos de Yorkan, comprimant sa cage thoracique et bloquant son souffle. Il fallait que cela cesse.

\- Ils auraient été fie…

\- Non ! Pas ça ! S'il vous plaît…Arrêtez.

Yorkan fut tout d'abord surpris par la réaction de l'archer mais n'insista pas. Il voulut déposer sa main sur l'épaule de Shin mais celui-ci recula d'un mouvement vif.

\- Désolé, Yorkan. Je dois…retourner auprès de mes amis.

Le demi-élémentaire ne laissa pas au seigneur de la cité le temps de répondre ou de le retenir, il retourna dans la demeure à vive allure. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, ses compagnons dormaient toujours et il se sentit légèrement mieux. Le feu de la cheminée flambait toujours et apportait une douce chaleur, Shin s'en rapprocha et s'assit sur le tapis, les genoux ramenés sur son torse. Il avait mal. La dernière fois, qu'il avait souffert de cette façon fut lorsqu'il était retourné chez lui. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait absolument tout perdu. Y compris sa propre identité. Et Yorkan avait failli prononcer la pire des inepties. Ses parents fiers de lui ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Après ce qu'il était devenu ? Le demi-élémentaire sentit ses yeux lui piquer, la pression, les émotions et la fatigue commençaient réellement à avoir raison de lui. Soudain, il sentit un poids s'écraser contre son dos et quelque chose reposer sur son épaule. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et reconnut la chevelure de Théo. Il n'avait pas entendu le Paladin se lever et s'asseoir dos à lui. La nuque de son ami reposait sur son épaule et il l'entendit bailler.

\- Soirée de merde ? demanda Théo la voix légèrement rauque.

Shin hocha simplement la tête.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Réponse négative de la part du demi-élémentaire.

\- On peut faire quelque chose ?

Shin enfouit sa tête à l'intérieur de ses bras mais ne répondit pas. Quelques instants plus tard, Théo sentit quelques soubresauts le secouer. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre ce qui arrivait. Cela faisait longtemps que son ami n'avait pas laissé parler ses sentiments mais il n'était pas aveugle. Malgré son apparente froideur, Théo connaissait l'ampleur de la détresse de ses amis. Il la voyait et pouvait la ressentir. Il sentait quand Bob souffrait le martyr lorsqu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres. Il sentait quand Grunlek restait muet et dissimulait son passé trouble derrière des sourires et des paroles apaisantes. Et il savait quand Shin se réveillait parfois le soir en sueur après avoir vu des visions horribles de ce qu'il avait perdu et qu'il ne retrouverait jamais. Non, Théo n'était ni dupe, ni aveugle et encore moins stupide. Il ne pouvait simplement rien faire si ce n'était être là et continuer de veiller sur eux. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre le corps de l'archer en espérant que ce soutien suffise pour apaiser la souffrance du demi-élémentaire, ne serait-ce que pour un temps.

* * *

 _Voilà! Un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et de vos remarques_


	3. Chapter 3

_Et de trois! Voici un nouveau chapitre, certes un peu plus court que le précédent mais que j'ai réellement apprécié à écrire. Comme tous les autres chapitres en fait. J'en profite pour remercier de tout mon petit coeur Mimila-reveuse, Renard bleu, Sauwk, Yulliver, Klervia, Ama3lle, NightmareDragon FB pour leurs reviews qui m'apportent soutien et conseil. Je remercie également ceux qui me suivent et qui ont pris le temps de lire. Merci à tous, vous êtes incroyables, je vous adore!_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **AVENTURES RISE AND SHINE**

 **Chapitre III**

Grunlek se réveilla. Lentement ses yeux s'ouvrirent au monde, enfin, son œil s'ouvrit au monde. Eden le suivit quelques secondes après et frotta son museau contre la main de chair de l'ingénieur.

\- Bonjour ma belle !

Le seigneur nain tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et se rendit compte que l'aube était passée depuis un long moment déjà. Ses amis étaient tous encore endormis même Shin, qui curieusement dormait par terre. Il trouva vraiment étrange qu'ils aient dormi une bonne partie de la matinée, il n'était pourtant pas dans leurs habitudes de se réveiller si tard. Vie d'aventurier oblige. Même Théo, qui était pourtant très strict avec les horaires, dormait à point fermé. Le Paladin ronflait sans que cela ne soit gênant et avait l'avant-bras qui lui dissimulait les yeux. L'ingénieur nain ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. D'un côté, Yorkan leur avait demandé de se presser pour livrer l'artéfact mais d'un autre, il se disait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu la chance de profiter d'un véritable sommeil dans des lits confortables, et ce depuis plusieurs mois. A l'idée de confort, Grunlek ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard dans la direction du demi-élémentaire et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Eden, quant à elle, commença à avancer près de Shin et lui tourna autour.

\- Ne le réveille pas Eden !

Après quelques instants de réflexions, Grunlek décida de laisser ses amis dormir encore un peu et d'aller chercher de quoi les nourrir et faire des provisions pour la route. Quand il passa par le hall d'entrée, il entendit de l'agitation dehors. Le seigneur nain s'attarda sur ce qui se passait. A travers l'une des fenêtres, il vit les habitants courir dans tous les sens avec du matériel et des armes. Tous portaient une armure y compris les femmes. Certaines d'entre elles emmenaient leurs enfants vers une destination qui lui était inconnue. Les enfants, quant à eux, suivaient leur mère en silence mais leurs yeux larmoyants parlaient pour eux. Certains s'accrochaient, à en faire pâlir leur petites phalanges, aux tuniques de celles qui les avaient mis au monde et ne désiraient rien de plus que de les protéger. Grunlek se souvint de la conversation que Bob avait entretenue avec Yorkan sur l'évacuation des enfants de la cité. Le nain eut un pincement au cœur. Si les habitants échouaient dans leur mission et perdaient la vie, tous ces enfants deviendraient des orphelins de guerre sans foyer. Ses pensées dérivèrent une nouvelle fois vers Shin, qui avait connu le même sort. Il priait de tout son cœur pour que cela ne leur arrive pas. Il avait déjà été témoin des ravages qu'un cœur brisé et sans espoir pouvait faire et il ne souhaitait cela à personne.

Il détourna le regard et revint à son but initial. En cuisine, il fut chaleureusement accueilli malgré l'empressement dû aux préparatifs de renforcement de la cité. On le servit copieusement et certains serviteurs prirent même le temps de discuter avec lui, au sujet de sa culture et de la technologie incroyable de son peuple. Il ne rentrait pas dans les détails, après tout, certains secrets se doivent d'être préservés mais il fut heureux que les habitants s'intéressent à cela. Après une bonne heure de conversation, l'ingénieur nain les remercia et emprunta le chemin pour retrouver ses amis. Dans le couloir menant à la chambre, il vit Alhana immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur une chose bien précise et il ne fut pas difficile pour Grunlek de deviner de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui adressa de respectueuses salutations, l'intendante lui répondit par un sourire lumineux bien que son regard fût rempli de mélancolie puis elle se concentra une nouvelle fois sur l'homme endormi au sol avec une louve présente à ses côtés qui attendait patiemment.

\- Elle est magnifique. Comment se nomme-t-elle ? demanda Alhana d'une voix légère.

\- Elle s'appelle Eden.

A l'entente de son nom, la louve releva la tête et se leva pour rejoindre son ami nain, se frottant affectueusement contre lui. Alhana observait du coin de l'œil et son sourire se fit plus grand encore.

\- Elle semble vous porter énormément d'affection. Il est rare de nos jours de pouvoir être témoin de ce genre de lien. Puisse-t-il durer.

\- Je ferai en sorte que cela soit le cas, répondit Grunlek d'un ton assuré mais néanmoins jovial.

Le sourire d'Alhana rétrécit, elle fixait Shin intensément. Grunlek avait remarqué de légers tremblements au niveau des mains de l'intendante, qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

\- Vous désirez lui parler ? tenta le nain qui commençait légèrement à trouver cela louche.

Avant de répondre, Alhana soupira.

\- Lui parler ? Shinddha n'est pas quelqu'un de réellement sociable, même enfant, il parlait peu. Il préférait observer, découvrir et apprendre. Il souriait souvent et ne tenait pas en place. Quand il venait ici autrefois, il passait son temps à feuilleter des cartes et des récits traitant de régions situées bien loin d'ici et qui possédaient des coutumes vraiment différentes, cela le passionnait.

L'intendante émit un petit rire, ses yeux brillaient de nostalgie.

\- Combien de fois son père avait-il dû le ramener ici alors qu'il partait seul dans la forêt en pleine nuit à la recherche d'une quelconque trouvaille ou bien simplement pour grimper aux arbres et observer les étoiles ?

\- Vous connaissiez bien le père de Shin ?

Pendant un instant, Grunlek s'en voulut d'avoir posé cette question, il empiétait sur le passé de Shin alors que celui-ci mettait un certain point d'honneur à ne pas révéler trop de détails à ce sujet. Mais il était trop tard désormais.

\- Mon époux et le père de Shin ont grandi ensemble. Ils étaient comme des frères, tous les deux inséparables et avaient un talent inné pour se mettre dans des situations incroyablement grotesques et farfelues. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs souvent attirés des ennuis. Je n'ai connu le père de Shin que lors de mon mariage avec Yorkan et avec le temps, nous sommes devenus de bons amis. Il venait souvent nous voir avec son épouse et son magnifique petit garçon.

La voix de l'intendante vacilla lorsqu'elle prononça les derniers mots comme si elle tentait de toutes ses forces de ne pas céder à ses émotions. Cependant Grunlek remarqua ce petit geste de la main que l'intendante fit. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura son ventre et retira presque aussitôt sa main pour la replacer sur la porte. L'ingénieur nain ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que signifiait ce geste mais en observant plus attentivement le regard d'Alhana, il aperçut des émotions bien plus enfouies et bien plus complexes à comprendre. En face de lui se trouvait une femme qui observait le fruit d'une envie que son cœur avait si ardemment désiré mais qui lui fut impossible d'avoir. Un cœur tourmenté par sa rancœur face à la vision d'un garçon qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle avait vu grandir mais qui ne lui appartenait pas. Grunlek se sentit sincèrement désolé pour cette femme, qui souffrait malgré les apparences et trouva le sort bien cruel de la placer ainsi devant l'incarnation de ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout mais qu'elle savait hors d'atteinte.

\- Mon époux a sûrement mentionné la raison de la fin tragique des Kory, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix d'Alhana était devenue légèrement plus sombre et ses yeux ne reflétaient plus de la nostalgie et des souffrances enfouies mais une certaine anxiété.

\- En effet.

\- Comment a réagi Shin ?

Grunlek fut un peu surpris lorsqu'elle utilisa le surnom de son ami.

\- Il est resté silencieux mais ça n'a pas été facile pour lui d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

L'intendante ne fut pas surprise. N'importe qui aurait eu du mal à encaisser une telle révélation. Elle-même avait eu du mal à croire à la mort des Kory, durant une longue période son esprit était persuadé que leur mort n'était que le fruit de son imagination mais jamais elle ne revit le visage de ses amis, ni celui de ce petit garçon qu'elle chérissait comme s'il était le sien. Le chagrin l'avait ensuite envahi mais le pire fut sa colère qui s'était vite transformée en rage. Elle avait maudit ceux qui lui avaient arraché ses proches. Et au fil du temps, sa colère et sa rancœur furent dirigées vers les disparus eux-mêmes. Ce fut lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle blâmait ces gens si chers à son cœur qu'elle comprit enfin qu'elle s'était lancée sur une route bien sombre. Un gouffre d'émotion qui ne l'aurait conduit qu'à une seule chose : sa propre destruction. Et elle n'était pas naïve au point de croire que Shin ne soit pas passé par ce même ressenti, bien au contraire. La seule différence fut qu'Alhana dû porter le deuil de ses amis, Shin, lui, de sa famille toute entière ainsi que de son foyer et de son innocence.

\- Maître nain, j'ai une faveur à vous demander. Enfin, je vous la demande à vous mais cela concerne également le Paladin et le Mage.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Shin ne doit en aucun cas perdre de vue la lumière. Si jamais il s'en éloigne, je vous en prie, faites en sorte de le ramener.

\- La lumière ?

\- Le sort peut parfois nous mener sur des routes bien sombres. Surtout lorsque nous perdons tout ce qui nous est cher – elle plissa légèrement les yeux tout en contemplant Shin – mais ces routes ne font que réveiller le pire en nous et au final, tout ce qui constituait notre éthique et notre honneur disparaît pour ne laisser place qu'à l'amertume, la souffrance et la haine. Je ne tolérerai pas que cela se produise ! Pas à lui ! Mais ma présence n'a que peu d'impact désormais. C'est pourquoi, je vous le demande à vous. Pouvez-vous me promettre de tout faire pour que Shin ne sombre pas dans cette voie sans issue ?

Le nain voulut lui assurer que cela ne se produirait jamais. Qu'aucun d'entre eux ne laisserait tomber Shin. Mais comment empêcher ce pourquoi l'archer vivait encore ? Grunlek connaissait bien le genre humain et il connaissait son ami. Depuis le jour où Shin leur avait parlé de sa famille disparue, il n'avait pas manqué son regard plein de rage et de haine et il avait bien compris que la vengeance était sa raison de vivre, son objectif ultime. L'ingénieur se consolait de temps en temps, en repensant aux moments où le demi-élémentaire faisait preuve de maladresse, de tendresse et de considération mais jamais il n'oublia cette nuit, où pour la première fois, il avait vu Shin sous un autre jour. Peut-être même, bien qu'il priait de tout son cœur pour que cela ne soit pas le cas, sous son véritable jour. Pourtant, en se noyant dans le regard implorant de cette femme, qui ne savait pas par quoi le demi-élémentaire était passé mais qui mettait tout en œuvre pour se battre et lui offrir une perspective d'espoir pour l'avenir, il se surprit à vouloir espérer lui aussi. Lui aussi voulait le meilleur pour Shin, pour chacun d'entre eux. Alors il fit taire son anxiété et donna sa parole à l'intendante qui fit une révérence témoignant de son immense gratitude. Elle le remercia encore une fois et se retira.

Grunlek, animé par une énergie nouvelle, entra dans la chambre et déposa la nourriture sur le mobilier. Quand il passa devant le lit de Bob, il remarqua que celui-ci ne dormait plus.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis qu'elle a ouvert la porte pour voir Shin, répondit le mage.

\- Tu nous as écoutés ?

\- En effet.

\- Et tu n'es pas intervenu ?

Grunlek était perplexe mais avait posé cette question avec une pointe de malice.

\- Tu devrais te réjouir, pour une fois que je ferme ma gueule.

Le mage émit un rictus et affichait un sourire rayonnant.

\- Je n'ai pas ton aisance pour les discussions. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir dit ce qu'il fallait mais elle…

\- Je sais.

Bob se retira des couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit. Il tourna la tête vers le Paladin, qui ronflait toujours, et secoua la tête d'un air désabusé tout en murmurant un « Ah, je te jure ! ». Puis il se leva et arrangea sa tunique de mage ainsi que sa chevelure. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le nain devant la minutie du pyromage pour que son image soit convenable. Cela lui prit un bon quart d'heure avant de convenir qu'il était présentable puis il dirigea son attention vers Shin, profondément endormi et en position fœtale sur le tapis face à la cheminée. Bob s'accroupit à une distance respectable de son ami et l'observa dormir avec un grand sourire attendri.

\- Il est trop mignon ! On dirait un petit garçon !

Grunlek pouffa à cette remarque et regarda vers l'extérieur. Le soleil commençait vraiment à être haut dans le ciel.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de les réveiller. Nous devons nous dépêcher à emmener cet artéfact.

\- Bon très bien, céda Bob sur un ton las.

\- Tu veux bien réveiller Théo ?

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je m'occuper de réveiller le palouf ? Lança le pyromage sur un ton de défi.

Grunlek haussa un sourcil. Un duel de regard se déroula entre les deux amis, leurs mouvements étaient lents et chacun essayait de lire dans l'esprit de l'autre. Enfin sans avoir recours à la magie bien évidemment. D'un même geste, ils placèrent tous deux une de leurs mains derrière leur dos et comptèrent d'une même voix jusqu'à trois. Puis ils dégainèrent. Grunlek perdit de nouveau sous un cri étouffé de Bob qui ferma le poing et leva le bras en l'air dans un signe enthousiaste de victoire. Le nain se résigna à réveiller Théo tout en se promettant de ne plus prendre de décision par le biais de ce jeu. Bob l'observait s'avancer prudemment en se retenant, du mieux qu'il put, de rire. L'ingénieur fut sur le point de secouer Théo pour le réveiller mais le Paladin changea de position tout en continuant de ronfler. Pendant un instant, Grunlek se demanda si le sort ne s'acharnait pas sur lui. Son ami était désormais trop loin pour qu'il puisse le secouer, son premier réflexe fut donc de grimper sur le lit et de se rapprocher du Paladin. Il le secoua plusieurs fois en prononçant son nom mais en vain. Il se tourna vers Bob, qui était devenu rouge à force de contenir son hilarité, celui-ci mit ses deux mains en avant et lui fit comprendre qu'il devait user de la force. Grunlek se résigna et poussa Théo. Son seul problème fut qu'il n'avait pas bien calculé sa force si bien que le Paladin fut projeté sur le côté, la chute le réveilla mais quand il aperçut le sol, il eut le réflexe d'agripper tout ce qui était à sa porter, en l'occurrence son ami nain, qui le suivit dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent dans un fracas à en faire trembler le sol.

Quand ils reprirent tous deux leurs esprits, Théo était éveillé mais également furieux. Grunlek se releva en quatrième vitesse et recula tandis que le Paladin se relevait et avançait vers lui avec une aura meurtrière. Bob en voyant la scène ne put se retenir davantage et rit, en veillant tout de même à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Shin.

\- Putain ! On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?!

Bob lui fit signe de faire moins de bruit, mais son « Chuuuuut ! » n'était absolument pas convaincant à cause de son hilarité qui le faisait pleurer. Grunlek continua de reculer et essaya d'expliquer.

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je voulais juste te secouer un peu pour te réveiller !

\- Je vais te secouer moi tu vas voir !

Le Paladin s'élança si bien que Grunlek se hâta pour reculer afin d'esquiver.

\- Attention Grun ! s'exclama Bob, qui s'élança vers le nain pour le rattraper en ne prenant pas attention à la louve qui fit la même chose que lui.

L'ingénieur se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et perdit l'équilibre. Bob tenta de le rattraper mais ses jambes heurtèrent la louve et bientôt la gravité l'appela à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le Paladin, quant à lui, fut pris dans son élan et ne put arrêter son ascension si bien qu'il tomba également mais sa chute fut cependant amortie par le corps du demi-élémentaire qui se réveilla en sentant soudainement le poids des corps respectifs de ses amis. Ce fut ainsi que Shin reprit connaissance. Le visage entre les jambes du Paladin avec vue sur le fessier de celui-ci, le corps écrasé par Grunlek, qui avait le visage de Théo sur son torse, et les jambes prises par le corps de Bob. Une servante toqua et entra dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les quatre hommes les uns sur les autres dans cette position compromettante, elle cligna d'abord plusieurs fois des yeux, n'y croyant pas, puis elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle fut rentrée. Un silence de mort s'en suivit. Shin releva légèrement la tête et la reposa immédiatement sur le sol.

\- C'est embarrassant.

* * *

Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Et je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite qui arrivera probablement dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Gros bisous à tous et que la Chance soit avec vous!


	4. Chapter 4

_Et voici le chapitre 4! Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce léger retard. Mais au moins le chapitre est là. Merci infiniment à NightmareDragon FB, Sauwk, Yullivar et SunWings pour leur soutien et leurs reviews! Vous êtes extraordinaires! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction. C'est adorable ^^ Je clame haut et fort que je vous adore tous! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!_

* * *

 **AVENTURES RISE AND SHINE**

 **Chapitre 4**

Ce petit incident créa une légère tension au sein du groupe, groupe qui n'avait pas encore osé sortir de la chambre. Théo toisait Grunlek et Bob d'un regard meurtrier tandis que Shin tentait de détendre ses muscles atrophiés suite aux impacts qu'il avait subis. Le mage, malgré le petit tracas occasionné, souriait à pleine dent en admirant la mine outrée du Paladin, dont l'aura menaçante ne faisait que croître à mesure que Bob souriait. Grunlek mit un léger coup de coude à son ami pyromage pour le dissuader de continuer ce petit jeu de provocation, l'ingénieur ne voulait pas créer plus de grabuge.

\- Bande de cons, déclara Théo.

\- C'est bon, Théo ! Je me suis déjà excusé plusieurs fois, répondit le nain d'un ton las.

\- Tu pouvais pas faire gaffe ?! Au lieu de me balancer hors du lit comme ça.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Théo continua de se plaindre de ce comportement réellement indigne et outrageant sous le regard amusé de Bob qui émit de légers rictus. Le Paladin tourna alors son attention vers le mage pour le sermonner lui aussi. Shin passa sa main sur son visage comme pour balayer la fatigue et tenta de s'habituer peu à peu à la lumière ambiante. La dispute, vraiment infantile de ses amis, lui semblait lointaine comme si celle-ci se déroulait à quelques lieues de là. C'était l'un des avantages à les connaître depuis longtemps, il savait désormais focaliser son attention sur ce qu'il estimait être important. Et à cet instant précis, ce qui lui semblait important était son estomac vide qui criait famine. Il se leva avec une certaine difficulté et examina ce que Grunlek avait rapporté. Enfin, il examinait par principe, de par son passif il avait appris à ne faire la fine bouche et à apprécier ce qu'il y avait dans son plat. Aussi saisit-il l'un de ses fruits préférés, la pomme. Ce fruit avait, pour lui, une valeur toute particulière, au-delà du goût sucré qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement, il n'avait jamais oublié sa première bouchée sur ce fruit. Là d'où il venait, les pommes étaient inconnues si bien que lorsqu'il découvrit ce nouvel aliment, il en raffola aussitôt. Cela le fit ricaner discrètement. Il fit tournoyer la pomme et croqua dedans avec gourmandise. Il tendit de nouveau l'oreille sur la conversation et constata que la dispute se poursuivait encore. Grunlek parlait calmement mais les plaintes du Paladin commençaient à l'assommer. Théo, quant à lui, jonglait entre sermonner l'ingénieur nain et menacer le mage des pires atrocités, s'il ne cessait pas de rire. L'archer soupira mais n'intervint pas, il n'intervenait jamais dans ce genre de situation. L'envie le prenant, il invoqua Icy, son petit compagnon d'eau et de glace. La petite créature émergea dans la paume du demi-élémentaire qui l'accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant. Icy, qui, lui non plus, n'avait jamais vu le visage de son maître ouvrit grand la bouche et ses petits yeux doublèrent de volume.

\- Salut Icy !

L'archer approcha sa main vers son visage comme s'il voulait bien prouver à Icy qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. La petite créature bleue dévisagea le demi-élémentaire et après un instant de pure réflexion, tendit son petit bras avec le pouce en l'air tout en affichant un grand sourire. Shin ne put réprimer un rire attendri. Son invocation émit un sifflement cartoonesque destiné, en général, à signaler la beauté d'une femme, ce détail ne gêna cependant pas l'archer qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Icy courut le long du bras de son maître afin de se placer sur l'épaule de celui-ci. De cette hauteur, il put observer les trois autres aventuriers, toujours en train de se chamailler, et secoua la tête en soupirant. Son souffle créa un petit nuage frais qui s'évapora rapidement. Puis il s'assit confortablement sur l'épaule nue de Shin. L'archer vit Icy pointer ses amis du doigt puis ramener ce même doigt près de sa petite tête et le faire tournoyer en des légers mouvements rotatifs. Le demi-élémentaire comprit parfaitement le message et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

\- Je sais Icy. Je sais. Hé les gars !

Tous se retournèrent vers Shin.

\- C'est peut-être bon là. Vous n'allez pas y passer trois heures. On a une mission à remplir.

Icy appuya les propos de son invocateur en mimant une grande inspiration et une grande expiration. Après quoi il leur adressa son plus beau et grand sourire. Les trois compagnons de Shin ne surent pas comment réagir, devaient-ils rire devant ce sourire grotesque et lumineux ? Ou continuer leur dispute sans en tenir compte ? Regagnant un semblant de bon sens, ils décidèrent de se concentrer un minimum sur leur mission. Shin glissa un regard triomphant à Icy qui leva de nouveau son petit pouce.

Théo enfila son armure ainsi que sa cape, tandis que Grunlek faisait un inventaire des provisions qu'ils emmenaient avec eux et Bob se dépoussiéra et arrangea un peu sa tenue. Quand tous furent prêts, le Paladin décréta qu'il était temps. Les aventuriers quittèrent la chambre et tentèrent de trouver Yorkan. Une servante, la même les ayant surpris après leur petit incident, les accompagna jusqu'à son seigneur. La jeune femme dissimula avec peine sa gêne et Théo sentit de nouveau la colère monter en lui. Il se sentait touché dans son honneur et égo de Paladin aussi essaya-t-il de se consoler en se disant qu'il n'avait aucune explication à fournir à une servante ou même à qui que ce soit. La servante les mena dans un passage souterrain, dans lequel Bob et Shin purent sentir une grande présence de magie. Grunlek jeta un coup d'œil vers le mage qui leva une main pour lui assurer qu'il gérait. Une fois un long corridor passé, ils entrèrent dans une salle protégée par des gardes. Dans cette salle, ils retrouvèrent Yorkan et Alhana ainsi que quatre personnes, des mages de ce que Bob pouvait observer, autour d'un autel dressé au centre illuminé grâce à l'artéfact qui ressemblait à un cristal. Celui-ci brillait d'une lueur orangée et semblait flotter dans les airs. Yorkan en voyant les aventuriers afficha une mine sérieuse. Il congédia la servante qui se retira sans poser de question. Shin vit du coin de l'œil Alhana lui adresser un doux sourire, il lui renvoya son sourire mais en plus bref et plus discret.

\- Vous voici donc prêts pour votre quête ? demanda Yorkan

-Oui, répondit Théo qui ne voulait pas s'attarder.

Le seigneur hocha la tête. A ce signal, Alhana ainsi que les quatre mages s'avancèrent près de l'artéfact et usèrent ensemble d'un sort afin d'enfermer la puissance de cet objet dans une boîte elle-même protégée par des sortilèges anciens et puissants.

\- Ne tentez pas de vous emparer de l'artéfact à mains nues, vous ne feriez que trouver la mort. Une mort atroce et douloureuse.

\- Un empoisonnement à la magie ? demanda Bob.

\- En quelque sorte, maître mage, répondit Alhana.

Une fois, le contenant entièrement scellé. L'autel qui portait l'artéfact perdit son éclat et redevint une sculpture quelconque en pierre. Le réceptacle atterrit lentement dans les mains d'Alhana qui le tendit à Théo. Le Paladin s'en saisit et remercia l'intendante d'un hochement de tête. Yorkan s'avança vers les aventuriers, le visage fermé et le regard déterminé.

\- Des chevaux vous attendent. Le vôtre vous y attend également, seigneur Paladin, soyez assuré qu'il eut été traité avec égard et respect.

Théo n'en attendait pas moins de la part de tous ceux à qui il confiait Lumière.

\- Le Sanctuaire se trouve à huit jours de voyage vers le Nord. Ce périple ne sera pas sans embûches mais vous devez à tout prix réussir. Le sort du…

\- Du Cratère en dépend ! Oui, on sait ! On connait la chanson ! déclara Théo avec empressement.

\- Théo ! appela Bob d'une voix pleine de reproche.

Shin secoua la tête et Icy se frappa le front avec sa main. Grunlek, lui, resta muet, depuis le temps il savait que Théo manquait et manquerait toujours de tact. Yorkan resta de marbre face au ton déplaisant du Paladin, qui malgré les reproches de ses compagnons et les regards effarés des mages, ne s'excusa pas le moins du monde. Le seigneur de la cité plissa légèrement les yeux et avança vers la sortie, il n'accorda aucun regard à Théo.

\- Allons, suivez-moi aventuriers !

Ils sortirent tous de la salle, la fermeture des portes retentit à travers le corridor faisant ainsi trembler les murs. Sur le chemin, Théo jugea bon de confier le coffre à Grunlek non seulement pour sa minutie mais également pour sa résistance à la magie. Il avait d'abord songé à le confier à Bob car le mage possédait beaucoup de connaissance et il connaissait la curiosité de son ami au sujet des objets magiques, mais le mage pouvait facilement devenir instable et la puissance de cet artéfact pourrait réveiller « l'ombre » présente au sein de l'âme du pyromage. C'était un risque que Théo ne préférait pas prendre.

Yorkan ouvrait la marche, aux côtés de sa femme. Il mena le groupe à travers la demeure et leur montra une autre sortie, qui passait par les jardins, ceux-ci étant situés à l'arrière de la grande bâtisse. Grunlek trouva les jardins merveilleux, la verdure des diverses plantes le surprenait et l'émerveillait. Sur certaines zones du sol, il remarqua des graviers de différentes couleurs, certains étaient aussi blancs que la neige, d'autres aussi rouge que des rubis, d'autres également portaient la couleur du saphir. Il aperçut de magnifiques saules pleureurs, des arbres assez rares dans ces régions, surtout couvertes de conifères. D'une manière générale, il appréciait les grandes constructions nécessitant une très grande précision et un certain sens du confort et de l'esthétique. Mais il aimait beaucoup la diversité, la fraîcheur et la beauté que la nature pouvait offrir. Au cours de sa vie d'aventuriers, il eut la chance de contempler mille et un spectacles incroyables en pleine nature. Et malgré le danger avoisinant, jamais l'ingénieur n'avait perdu ce goût de la nature. Shin, qui était aux côtés du seigneur nain, cessa de marcher. Le regard de l'archer était rivé sur quelque chose situé non loin d'un saule pleureur et d'un petit ruisseau.

\- Shin ? appela Grunlek.

Le demi-élémentaire ne lui répondit pas. L'ingénieur regarda dans la même direction que son ami et sourit en voyant ce qu'il observait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisserai pas tomber dans ce puit Shin.

Shin émit un léger rictus et réprima son envie de faire une allusion sur l'incident qui avait précédé la chute de Bob dans le puit menant aux abysses lors de leur affrontement avec l'homme à la rapière et le Chevalier Vlad.

\- Je suis déjà tombé dans ce puit Grunlek.

Il avait insisté sur le mot « déjà ». Icy mima, de son petit doigt, une chute suivit d'un écrasement grotesque avec son poing. L'ingénieur ricana en observant la petite créature qui lui sourit à pleine dent.

\- C'est comme ça que je me suis fait cette cicatrice, expliqua l'archer en lui montrant sa tempe gauche.

\- C'est inné en fait chez toi ! Comment es-tu tombé ?

\- Je voulais descendre et j'ai perdu l'équilibre tout simplement.

\- Tu as eu de la chance de n'avoir que cette cicatrice.

Shin haussa les épaules à cette remarque. Il avait eu d'autres séquelles après cette chute mais le temps les avait simplement faites disparaître. Bob, qui avait écouté la conversation, se rapprocha et fixa intensément le demi-élémentaire, qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me demandais ce qui t'avais poussé à vouloir descendre dedans. Un puit est un trou, ça ne mène nulle part.

\- Non, c'est pas vrai! Je t'ai déjà dit que ça menait vers un endroit merveilleux ! répliqua Shin avec une voix volontairement infantile.

A l'entente de cette voix grotesque, Bob succomba à l'hilarité mais sa curiosité l'emporta et il insista pour connaître la raison.

\- J'avais entendu des serviteurs parler d'un passage secret menant à l'extérieur de cette cité et qui pourrait se trouver dans ce puit. J'ai voulu vérifier si c'était vrai ou non.

\- Et alors ? demanda Bob, qui écoutait avec la curiosité d'un enfant face à un conte. C'est vrai ou pas ?

\- Bah va vérifier et tu verras ! répondit Shin avec un sourire malicieux.

Puis l'archer reprit la route comme si de rien n'était, laissant Bob sur sa fin. Celui balança ses bras qui vinrent rebondir sur ses hanches, signe de son mécontentement. Le mage s'élança pour rattraper son ami.

\- Non mais oh ! Quand tu commences une histoire, la moindre des choses serait de raconter la fin! Oh Shin !

Grunlek sourit affectueusement et courut pour les rejoindre.

Après avoir traversé les jardins, ils arrivèrent près d'une arche de pierres, du lierre ondulait autour de celle-ci, leur apportant un peu de couleur. Bob aperçut de nouvelles gravures à travers le lierre mais une nouvelle fois, il fut incapable de les déchiffrer. Théo retrouva avec satisfaction Lumière, qui s'était avancé vers son propriétaire. Le Paladin tapa affectueusement l'encolure de sa monture pour lui montrer qu'il était heureux de le revoir. Trois autres chevaux, dont un plus petit que les autres, étaient également présents. Deux étaient marrons, l'autre était aussi blanc que la neige. Les destriers se dressaient fièrement devant eux et frappaient le sol de leur sabot comme pour signifier leur impatience.

\- Ce sont des chevaux dressés pour la guerre, ils ont une meilleure endurance, sont plus rapides et obéissent plus facilement. Ils ne failliront pas.

\- Et nous non plus, ajouta Bob avec conviction.

Yorkan acquiesça et tourna son regard vers Shin. Le seigneur de la cité s'avança et déposa une main sur l'épaule libre de l'archer. Il fut légèrement surpris par la fraîcheur que dégageait le fils de son meilleur ami mais ne fit guère plus attention. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Shin.

\- Je suis peiné de devoir raccourcir ainsi nos retrouvailles. Mais tu peux aisément comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le demi-élémentaire baissa les yeux en guise de réponse. Icy, toujours assis sur sa seconde épaule, déposa sa petite main contre la joue de son invocateur pour lui apporter un peu de soutien. Yorkan eut un débat intérieur sur sa façon de se comporter avec l'archer, qui semblait réticent aux démonstrations d'affection, mais le seigneur de la cité n'avait aucune garantie de revoir ce petit garçon qu'il avait juré de protéger à la naissance. Il balaya ses craintes et enlaça Shin, qui ne se débattit pas.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé ces dernières années et je ne pourrai sans doute pas le comprendre. Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit hier. Tes parents auraient été fiers de toi.

De nouveau, Shin ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir tandis que Yorkan s'éloigna de lui pour déposer une main bienveillante sur son visage. Le demi-élémentaire tenta de toutes ses forces de ne pas repousser le seigneur de la cité, et s'efforça de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Et ce peu importe ce que tu crois, ajouta Yorkan.

Non, décidemment Yorkan ne pouvait ni ne pourrait jamais comprendre Shin. Et il trouva prétentieux de la part de l'intendant de parler pour ses parents décédés. Pourtant une partie de lui voulait que le meilleur ami de son père ait raison. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas déçu ni n'avait apporté la honte sur la mémoire de sa famille. Si bien qu'il fut difficile pour lui d'en vouloir pleinement à Yorkan d'avoir prononcé ces mots, ceux-ci n'étaient là que pour lui apporter un semblant de réconfort. La méthode était peut-être, un peu, maladroite certes, mais il appréciait l'effort.

Ce fut au tour de l'intendante de s'approcher du demi-élémentaire, elle ne dissimulait pas ses émotions, elle n'avait jamais réussi de toute manière. Son cœur était déchiré par cette nouvelle séparation qui pourrait bien être définitive. Son âme meurtrie par un désir impossible lui clamait de tout mettre en œuvre pour garder ce petit garçon devenu un homme auprès d'elle. De le guider afin qu'il ne se perde pas dans de voies trop sombres et de lui apporter l'amour inconditionnel qu'il avait perdu il y a si longtemps. Mais elle connaissait sa place et les devoirs qu'elle se devait de remplir. Des gens comptaient sur elle également et l'épouse de Yorkan se refusait à placer ses propres intérêts avant ceux de son peuple. Aussi usa-t-elle de la technique acquise lors de ses nombreuses années de souffrances inavouées et afficha un grand sourire. D'un geste léger et gracieux, elle déplaça la mèche couvrant une petite partie du visage de Shin et observa la cicatrice sur sa tempe. Puis elle avança son visage et colla ses lèvres contre cette marque du passé, symbole d'un secret entre elle et le demi-élémentaire. Elle ne prononça aucun mot. Pas de discours d'adieu, pas d'encouragement et pas d'allusion à la famille Kory. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. A travers ce baiser furent transmises toutes ses pensées et tous ses sentiments à l'égard de Shin, qui afficha un tendre sourire.

Entre temps, Théo, Grunlek et Bob montèrent sur leurs chevaux respectifs et la voix du Paladin résonna.

\- Shin ! Allons-y !

L'archer hocha la tête et s'éloigna sans attendre de l'intendante qui eut un pincement au cœur. Il grimpa sur son cheval et se plaça aux côtés de Grunlek. Yorkan, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui l'accompagnaient, adressa un dernier signe d'adieu et leur souhaita bonne chance. Soudain, une voix d'homme hurla le nom du seigneur de la cité. Tous se retournèrent vers la source de ce vacarme. Théo, qui était pressé de repartir, ne put retenir un soupir las et leva les yeux au ciel. Un homme, montant un destrier noir et portant une tenue de mage aux motifs pour le moins étrange, fit son apparition. Il était blafard, haletait et avait du sang séché un peu partout sur lui. Yorkan se rua vers l'inconnu, qui descendit avec peine de son cheval.

\- Jolce ! Par les dieux, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Le dénommé Jolce agrippa la manche de Yorkan de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants et il tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Yorkan ! Le Sanctuaire…nous avons…nous n'avons rien pu faire. Ils étaient trop nombreux ! Seigneur, tous ces morts…

Bob fronça les sourcils, il échangea un regard avec Grunlek et se concentra de nouveau sur les propos du mage.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Qui vous a attaqué ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils portaient tous des masques sans aucun motif et n'avaient aucune bannière. Ils sont apparus de nulle part…Le sol a tremblé, un éclair a surgi et des vagues d'ennemis se sont déferlées sur nous.

\- Le Sanctuaire est imprenable ! Comment ont-ils pu…

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! hurla le mage en resserrant sa poigne sur la manche de l'intendant. Cette puissance dont il disposait…je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! C'est inhumain ! Oh mon dieu…

Le pauvre homme se mit à sangloter dans les bras de Yorkan. Bob se montra perplexe. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- S'il s'agit bien de vos ennemis, pourquoi avoir attaqué le Sanctuaire au lieu de venir directement ici ?

\- Le Sanctuaire était notre seule issue de secours pour mettre l'artéfact hors de leur portée. Ils veulent nous couper de toutes sorties, répondit Yorkan d'une voix sombre. Mais comment ? Comment ont-ils su que nous allions emmener l'artéfact là-bas ?

\- Qui était au courant de cette mission ? demanda Grunlek

\- Toutes les personnes ici présentes et pas une de plus.

Shin haussa un sourcil.

\- Et votre éclaireur aussi non ?

\- Mon éclaireur ? demanda Yorkan en tournant la tête vers Shin.

\- Celui qui était venu vous faire son rapport hier dans votre bureau.

Yorkan secoua la tête dans un signe grave de négation.

\- Il m'a souhaité bonne chance pour notre mission hier soir.

\- Je ne lui en ai jamais parlé, insista Yorkan qui ne voulait pas croire à une trahison au sein de sa propre citadelle.

Les aventuriers échangèrent un regard entendu et descendirent de leurs chevaux. Le pyromage alla s'assurer de l'état de santé de son congénère. D'après ses observations, il n'avait que des blessures superficielles mais manquait de sommeil, probablement dû à son état de choc et de détresse émotionnelle. Théo fulminait sur place. Non seulement sa mission était compromise mais en plus il y avait un traître parmi les soldats de Yorkan. Et n'assumer qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul était faire preuve de beaucoup d'optimisme.

\- Je suis en train de penser – commença Grunlek - que cet éclaireur nous avait transmis des renseignements sur la position des ennemis, qu'il estimait se trouver à trois, quatre jours d'ici, mais si ça se trouve il a menti sur ça aussi. Et du coup…

\- Ouais, en gros, on est dans la merde, poursuivit Théo.

Personne n'osa contredire le Paladin. Le visage de Yorkan était plus sombre que jamais, son plan avait échoué et il se trouvait dans une situation plus que critique. Son regard contemplait le vide et sa confiance chuta à vitesse vertigineuse. Il se sentait perdu et acculé. Puis il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule, et lorsqu'il tourna légèrement la tête, son regard croisa celui de son épouse qui paraissait déterminée.

\- Rien n'est encore perdu.

Ces simples mots combinés aux yeux flamboyants d'Alhana provoquèrent un déclic dans l'esprit de Yorkan, qui aida Jolce à se relever avant de se tourner vers les aventuriers.

\- Mes amis, je suis navré d'avoir à vous demander cela – il marqua une pause et son regard se fit tout aussi perçant que celui de sa femme – mais la situation l'exige. Nous aiderez-vous dans cette bataille décisive ?

Balthazar afficha un sourire et tourna le regard vers Grunlek, qui hocha la tête et dirigea son attention sur Théo, qui trembla d'excitation à l'idée d'un grand et glorieux combat. Yorkan fixa le demi-élémentaire. Pour la première fois, Shin ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise face au meilleur ami de son père, il empoigna son arc avec force et s'inclina légèrement. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Icy lever le poing et pousser un petit cri de guerre. Cette vision humoristique ramena un peu de légèreté et d'optimisme dans le cœur de l'archer. Yorkan poussa un soupir soulagé et lorsqu'il contempla ses nouveaux alliés un à un, il vit renaître en lui une chose essentielle. L'espoir.

* * *

 _L'intrigue progresse et les pièces se mettent en place. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et/ou de vos interrogations. Je vous retrouve très bientôt pour la suite!_


	5. Chapter 5

_ENFIN! J'ai enfin réussi à écrire quelque chose qui me plaisait! Je suis tellement désolée pour ce retard. Sincèrement je m'en veux tellement! J'ai réécrit tellement de fois ce chapitre, rien ne me convenait. Soit ce n'était pas cohérent, soit je trouvais que c'était brouillon. Une horrible frustration..._ _Bref je tiens à vous adresser mes plus sincères excuses en espérant que cela ne se reproduise plus._

 _Un grand merci à Renard bleu, NightmareDragon FB, Sauwk, Yullivar, Neshey et Aiyushan pour leurs remarques constructives grâce auxquelles je peux m'améliorer mais aussi pour leur soutien qui me fait chaud au cœur. Vous êtes incroyables, je ne vous dirai jamais assez merci. Merci également à tous ceux qui me suivent, votre simple présence est très appréciée._

 _Elwensà, si jamais tu lis ce message, je tiens à ce que tu saches que le dessin que tu as posté sur Twitter m'a extrêmement touché. Je suis ton travail avec beaucoup d'intérêt depuis un moment déjà et je peux t'assurer que ton potentiel est énorme, que se soit pour la BD d'Aventures, tes créations originales (ton dragon avec du café m'a bluffé), ton crossover ou tes fanmades (j'ai écouté Aile d'Acier une bonne quarantaine de fois ^^, 43 en fait...) Je tenais à te faire passer ma gratitude ici et je le fais ici car je ne suis pas sur Twitter. Voilà, merci à toi et je te souhaite une bonne continuation._

* * *

 **AVENTURES RISE AND SHINE**

 **Chapitre 5**

La nouvelle de la trahison avait fait l'effet d'une décharge dans l'esprit de Yorkan, il n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité si bien que tout ce qu'il avait mis en place était désormais compromis. Fort heureusement, sa citadelle possédait de nombreux atouts et son peuple n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Si une bataille de grande envergure s'annonçait alors soit. Il ne faisait pas face seul et l'échec n'était pas une option.

\- Nous devons absolument rendre cette forteresse imprenable. Vous – il désigna deux des mages présents – prenez soin de Jolce.

Les mages s'inclinèrent et obtempérèrent. Jolce fut ramené dans l'enceinte de la demeure pour y être examiné et soigné. Yorkan fit un signe du menton pour que tout le monde le suive. Une fois de retour sur la grande place, il appela l'un des gardes.

\- Que tous les archers se tiennent en position sur la muraille. Je veux être prévenu du moindre mouvement suspect détecté !

\- Bien mon Seigneur.

Alhana alerta une femme, d'une trentaine d'années et aux allures de guerrière.

\- L'évacuation des enfants est compromise. Conduisez-les dans les souterrains !

\- A vos ordres !

La guerrière se rua dans chaque rue afin de rediriger les enfants vers les souterrains. Yorkan, quant à lui, se tourna vers les aventuriers, qui attendaient quelques directives.

\- Si l'on émet l'hypothèse que ce traître ne nous ait menti qu'en partie, et que l'on ajoute le fait que le Sanctuaire ait succombé aux attaques, nous pourrions déduire que nous risquons une attaque sur deux fronts. Une par la porte principale et l'autre par l'accès derrière ma demeure.

\- S'ils veulent percer les défenses de la cité, c'est une bonne stratégie, déclara Bob.

Yorkan hocha la tête.

\- Je mènerai mes troupes pour protéger la seconde entrée mais je sollicite votre aide pour le front principal Paladin.

Les yeux de Théo s'illuminèrent à cette sollicitation.

\- Votre expérience en tant que soldat sera très précieuse.

Le seigneur de la cité appela un autre soldat, qui se présenta au garde à vous.

\- Le Paladin sera votre commandant dès cet instant, vous êtes sous ses ordres. Transmettez l'information aux hommes près de la muraille.

\- Oui, mon seigneur !

Le soldat appliqua les consignes et se dirigea vers la muraille pour transmettre son message.

\- Je compte sur vous Paladin.

Théo hocha simplement la tête. Il se tourna tout de même vers ses compagnons pour connaître leurs futures actions. Bob lui fit un signe de la main.

\- On te rejoindra tout à l'heure, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai faire avant. Grunlek, serais-tu d'accord pour m'accompagner ?

\- Oh bah, moi, pas de problème.

Yorkan les interrompit, non sans s'excuser au préalable.

\- Avec tout mon respect, Maître Mage, je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec messire Grunlek.

\- Faites, faites, je vous en prie. Je vais aller poser quelques questions à Jolce, peut-être qu'il pourra nous en dire plus sur nos futurs ennemis.

Yorkan emmena donc Grunlek vers une destination inconnue, tandis que Théo s'éloignait pour rejoindre les hommes près de la muraille pour les préparer au futur conflit. Le Paladin ne pouvait pas mieux être dans son élément. Et il avait hâte de mener ces hommes. Bob le regarda s'éloigner, tout en secouant la tête. Avec Théo pour chef, les soldats de Yorkan deviendraient assurément des machines à tuer impitoyables. Le mage se tourna ensuite vers Shin.

\- Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?

\- Oui, j'aimerai en savoir davantage moi aussi.

Ils se mirent en route vers la demeure de Yorkan et se renseignèrent pour connaître l'endroit où se reposait Jolce. Une fois le survivant localisé, ils frappèrent à la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Le pauvre homme était assis sur le lit, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Il semblait perdu, comme s'il était persuadé d'être bloqué dans un affreux cauchemar. Shin ressentit de la compassion pour cet homme. Bob se racla la gorge, Jolce sursauta et releva les yeux. Il fut rassuré de voir les deux aventuriers.

\- Veuillez nous pardonner, mais avec votre permission, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.

\- Au sujet de ces assaillants, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait. Vous rappelez-vous de quelque chose en particulier ? Leur allure ? Vous avez mentionné un très grand pouvoir, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?

\- Doucement Bob, tempéra Shin. Une question à la fois.

Suivant les conseils de son ami, Bob se tut afin de permettre à Jolce de répondre. Le survivant glissa un regard en direction du demi-élémentaire et écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

\- Pardonnez-moi maître archer mais…vous êtes bien le fils d'Akio et Shizue Kory, je me trompe ?

Ce fut un moment exclusif pour Balthazar, qui, pour la première fois, entendit les prénoms des parents de Shin. Il nota également leur certaine notoriété auprès des gens de cette région. Cependant, il vit la gêne, occasionnée par la question de Jolce, dans le regard de l'archer. Son silence parla pour lui.

\- Toutes mes condoléances pour vos parents. Même si nous n'étions pas très proches, je peux assurer qu'ils étaient des gens biens.

Shin hocha la tête par politesse et lui adressa ses condoléances pour tous ses camarades disparus. Jolce le remercia du fond du cœur et commença à partager ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Nous nous préparions à vous accueillir vous et l'artéfact. Tout devait être prêt. Cet objet requiert un traitement bien particulier, il ne peut pas être conditionné n'importe comment, d'autant plus que sa présence devait demeurer secrète. Beaucoup de recherches ont été réalisées sur les moyens de rendre l'artéfact invisible aux yeux de tous. Sa puissance ne devait pas être sentie. Cela nous a pris énormément de temps mais nous avons fini par trouver un moyen.

\- C'est pour cela que Yorkan ne vous a pas confié l'artéfact dès le début ? demanda Bob

\- En effet, nous avons d'abord testé afin de nous assurer de l'efficacité des moyens trouvés. Nous avons effectué différents rites et utilisé divers sorts. Je ne m'étendrai pas sur le sujet.

\- Certains secrets ne doivent pas être révélés, n'est-ce pas ? lança Balthazar avec une pointe d'ironie.

Jolce ne nia pas et adressa un petit sourire peiné dans la direction du pyromage, qui regretta légèrement son ton.

\- Je vous mentirai si je vous disais que certaines de nos méthodes n'eurent pas été quelque peu…douteuses. Mais l'artéfact ne doit, en aucun cas, tomber entre de mauvaises mains. J'ai aussitôt contacté Yorkan pour le mettre au courant des aboutissements de nos recherches. Et nous avons convenu du transport de l'objet. Après cela…nous étions loin de nous douter que notre Sanctuaire puisse devenir une cible. Personne ne devait savoir, sauf vous évidemment.

Le survivant secoua la tête et soupira.

\- Tout a été si rapide. Le ciel s'est obscurci d'un seul coup, puis la terre a tremblé et un immense portail est apparu au milieu de la cours. Une créature a surgi a balayé nos défenses sans que l'on puisse intervenir.

\- Une créature ? demanda Bob

\- Je ne suis pas certain mais elle possédait des allures reptiliennes…peut-être comme un serpent mais d'une taille colossale. Seigneur, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Elle dévorait inlassablement et se déplaçait à une vitesse prodigieuse. Puis ils sont arrivés de partout. Des troupes, sans bannière, sans armoirie, déferlant sur nous tel un tsunami.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait, murmura Bob pour lui-même.

\- Ils portaient tous des masques sans motif et sans expression. On aurait dit des fantômes. Et leur efficacité dans l'art de la guerre est stupéfiante. Ils se sont montrés impitoyables. Je n'ai vu que du sang et des flammes, surtout des flammes.

Les deux aventuriers écoutaient très attentivement, enregistrant un maximum d'informations afin de pouvoir les transmettre ensuite à Grunlek et Théo.

\- Nous avons tenté de riposter bien sûr mais…

Jolce ne termina pas sa phrase, il ouvrit ses mains pour montrer le résultat du conflit, à savoir lui-même, et prit une expression grave et abattue. Son statut de survivant le faisait culpabiliser. Shin reconnut la honte, ce sentiment atroce d'être le dernier de quelque chose et cette abominable solitude qui rongeait la moindre parcelle de son être. Il comprenait Jolce et il aurait voulu lui assurer que rien n'était de sa faute mais de tels propos étaient inutiles. Lui-même n'avait pas écouté lorsqu'on lui avait adressé ces mots. Bob se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné de devoir remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Avez-vous pu identifier un chef ? Y avait-il un membre singulier parmi eux ? Quelque chose qui vous a marqué.

Jolce réfléchit quelques instants, puis une chose lui revint en mémoire. Un frisson le parcourut.

\- L'un des soldats portait un accoutrement différent des autres. Son visage était couvert d'un masque d'étain, avec une toute petite ouverture au niveau de la bouche. Des chaînes pendaient à son cou et ses poignets et il possédait un arc et une épée aux motifs étranges, comme si elle avait été enchantée.

\- D'accord, merci infiniment de nous avoir répondu. Si quoi que ce soit d'autre vous revient, n'hésitez pas.

\- Prenez garde à cet homme, c'est un adversaire redoutable qui a ôté la vie aux meilleurs de mes semblables, guerriers ou non.

Balthazar hocha la tête et remercia une nouvelle fois Jolce avant de se retirer avec Shin, qui demeura silencieux. Les deux compagnons retrouvèrent ensuite Théo près de la muraille, il organisait les troupes de façon à ce que les défenses de la cité soient optimales. Le pyromage ne cacha pas son immense respect quant aux talents de soldats de son ami. Malgré ses maladresses, Théo était un chevalier redoutable et à ne pas sous-estimer. Le Paladin remarqua la présence de ses amis. Balthazar lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui demander de venir. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers les remparts.

Pendant ce temps, Yorkan avait conduit Grunlek dans une zone plus isolée de la cité. Cette partie de la ville semblait bien plus industrialisée, il n'y avait que très peu d'habitations, celles-ci avaient laissé place à de grandes bâtisses par lesquelles s'échappaient des colonnes de fumée. L'ingénieur nain vit des habitants courir afin d'apporter des matières premières à certains de ses semblables, qui semblaient très occupés. Il fut heureux de voir son peuple travailler dans une étroite collaboration avec les habitants. Le seigneur de la cité désigna du doigt une bâtisse bien plus imposante que les autres et indiqua qu'il s'agissait là de leur destination. Deux issus pouvaient faire office d'entrée mais ce qui attira l'attention de Grunlek fut la taille colossale de la première. C'était une immense porte de métal et qui devait mesurer dans les six ou sept mètres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais une chose était sûre, cela promettait d'être intéressant. Yorkan ouvrit la seconde entrée, qui était à la taille d'une personne « normale » et invita l'ingénieur à entrer. Grunlek eut le souffle coupé par ce qui se dressait devant lui. Il ne savait littéralement plus où donner de la tête. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Des dizaines de nains travaillaient, dans une harmonie parfaite, sur un concept révolutionnaire.

\- Ceci, maître nain pourrait bien faire pencher la balance en notre faveur.

\- Yorkan ! appela une voix féminine

Une femme naine s'approcha du souverain. Elle possédait des cheveux bruns, maintenus en arrière grâce à un bandeau orné de symboles runiques et des yeux marron, dans l'un d'eux se trouvait une tache de naissance offrant ainsi une petite touche bleutée qui ne manquait d'attirer le regard. L'ingénieur supposa qu'elle était plus jeune que lui de quelques années seulement. Elle portait une tenue bleue azur ainsi qu'une armure de cuir légère, probablement pour garder une certaine fluidité dans ses mouvements. Ses mains étaient protégées par des gantelets dont l'apparence témoignait d'un grand savoir-faire et d'une extrême minutie. Sa main droite reposait sur la poigne de son épée, accrochée à sa ceinture.

Yorkan inclina la tête en guise de respect et de salutations.

\- Maître nain, permettez-moi de vous présenter Sigrid notre directrice générale de l'armement. Sigrid, voici Grunlek. Il fait partie des aventuriers qui ont accepté de nous aider.

Grunlek s'inclina poliment. Sigrid, elle, lui adressa un sourire lumineux et en fit de même. Yorkan poursuivit.

\- Grâce à l'aide de Sigrid, j'ai pu instaurer une alliance avec vos semblables. Et je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais rencontré pareils savants. La technologie naine est incroyablement fascinante et sophistiquée.

\- Vous avez construit cela ? demanda Grunlek d'une voix impressionnée.

\- C'est exact. Cela nous a pris de nombreuses années pour finaliser ces inventions et j'ai bien cru que nous n'y arriverons jamais. Mais à force de persévérance nous y sommes parvenus.

\- Elles pourraient fonctionner dans les jours à venir ? demanda Yorkan d'une voix sombre

\- Immédiatement si telle est votre volonté, répondit Sigrid avec un sourire fier.

\- Vous pourriez montrer à Grunlek comment s'en servir ?

Sigrid parut surprise par cette demande et plongea dans ses pensées, comme si elle déchiffrait une formule mathématique. Puis elle se tourna vers l'ingénieur pour l'examiner. Elle remarqua son bras métallique et eut un sourire intéressé. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle hocha la tête.

\- Je pourrai lui montrer les bases. Mais si la situation est urgente, et à vos yeux j'en déduis qu'elle l'est, je propose qu'il fasse équipe avec l'un de mes hommes. Cela vous convient-il messire Grunlek ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Yorkan acquiesça.

\- Que vos hommes se tiennent prêts Sigrid. La guerre pourrait bien arriver plus tôt que nous l'avions imaginé.

Sigrid fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son regard se fit hardant et malgré sa petite taille, sa présence prenait l'ampleur d'un géant. Elle resserra son emprise sur la poigne de son épée.

\- Vous connaissez le signal Yorkan. Nous couvrons vos arrières.

Le seigneur de la cité la remercia d'un sourire. Et sans que rien ne soit ajouté, Sigrid guida Grunlek à travers son immense atelier. L'ingénieur avait grande hâte de découvrir les fonctionnalités des inventions de ses semblables. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti autant de fierté dans le simple fait d'appartenir à ce peuple si souvent sous-estimé. C'était une grave erreur de réduire les nains au rang de moins que rien à cause de leur petite taille. Leur savoir était immense et leur technologie pouvait accomplir d'incroyables exploits. Et peut-être même réaliser des miracles.

Entre temps, Bob avait tout transmis à Théo, qui donnait des consignes militaires tout en essayant d'écouter le mage. Shin observait les habitants courir à droite et à gauche pour se préparer pour la guerre. Les enfants suivaient les soldats vers les souterrains afin d'y être à l'abri.

\- Bon, si je résume, on va devoir affronter des guerriers masqués, des mages et probablement des invocations d'une redoutable efficacité.

Bob leva un sourcil circonspect.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est que lorsque nous allons devoir nous battre que tu retiens tout ce que je te dis ?

\- Parce que le reste du temps ce n'est pas important ce que tu dis.

Shin émit un rictus, Balthazar, lui, leva les yeux au ciel et jura entre ses dents. Théo s'approcha du pyromage et l'examina de la tête, aux pieds. Le Paladin réfléchit de longs instants et Bob saisit l'occasion pour se venger du dernier commentaire de son ami.

\- Doucement mon grand, tu risques de faire griller tes pauvres neurones. Enfin à supposer qu'il t'en reste encore.

\- Je t'emmerde Bob, répondit calmement Théo.

Malgré ce petit instant de chamaillerie, le Paladin conservait son air contemplatif. Le mage croisa les bras et attendit que son ami se décide à lui révéler le fond de sa pensée. Son attente sembla durer des heures, Théo était figé comme une statue et s'était, sans nul doute, perdu dans ses pensées. N'y tenant plus, Balthazar usa de l'un des points sensibles de son ami.

\- Théo ! Au sujet de la petite fille…

\- Oh tu vas me lâcher avec ça oui ! s'exclama Théo d'une voix forte

\- Bien maintenant que j'ai ton attention, tu vas pouvoir me dire pourquoi tu me reluques comme ça ? Venant d'une autre personne cela m'aurait flatté mais étant donné que c'est toi, je trouve ça juste très flippant !

\- Je réfléchissais sur ce que tu pourrais porter comme armure. Ta tenue de mage ne te protège en rien. Tu ferais une cible facile. L'ennui, c'est qu'avec ton corps de poupée de chiffon, tu ne peux rien porter de trop lourd !

Le mage fit semblant de s'offusquer mais apprécia silencieusement l'attention de son ami, qui songeait à sa sécurité.

\- « Mon corps de poupée de chiffon » ? Je t'en prie, je suis svelte c'est tout.

\- Bob, même une gamine est plus solide que toi.

\- Oh je ne sais pas je ne me suis jamais pris de coup de bouclier, répliqua Bob avec sarcasme.

\- Je peux changer ça si tu veux, répondit Théo d'une voix faussement aimable.

Décidément les joutes verbales entre Bob et Théo ne connaissaient aucune limite. Même dans une situation d'urgence, ces deux-là trouvaient le temps de se chamailler comme des enfants. Shin cessa de prêter attention à leur conversation pour mieux se concentrer sur la foule. Il traçait le parcours des habitants dans son esprit, et l'un d'eux le perturba. Quelqu'un s'éloignait de la foule discrètement pour se diriger vers le manoir de Yorkan. Il s'agissait d'un civil, seul et encapuchonné. Son pas était lent, comme s'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Il cessa de bouger après plusieurs mètres et retourna pour fixer la muraille. A cette distance, l'archer ne distingua pas les contours du visage de cette personne mais il perçut le tressaillement de celle-ci lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence. L'inconnu tourna les talons à vives allures et accéléra sa marche.

\- Hé les gars ! appela Shin

Théo fut le premier à répondre à l'appel du demi-élémentaire, qui pointa ce qu'il avait vu. Le Paladin n'eut pas besoin d'explication, il fit confiance à son instinct et en celui de son compagnon.

\- Je pense savoir où il va, déclara l'archer.

\- Tu crois qu'il s'agit du traître ? demanda Bob

Théo saisit son épée.

\- On verra bien. Si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux l'empêcher de sortir de la cité.

Shin guida ses amis vers un raccourci menant aux jardins de la demeure de Yorkan. Les trois aventuriers arrivèrent juste à temps pour constater que l'individu se dirigeait vers le puits. Le demi-élémentaire cristallisa une flèche et la décocha à une vitesse prodigieuse. Son tir n'avait pour seul objectif que de stopper le suspect mais elle fut plus efficace que prévue et alla se planter dans le talon de ce dernier, qui hurla de douleur et s'effondra au sol. Théo et Bob tournèrent leurs regards vers Shin, qui ressentit un certain malaise et se racla la gorge. Le Paladin s'avança, lame en avant, et retira la capuche de l'individu. Lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité du suspect, il afficha un sourire triomphant. Bob prit place à ses côtés et arbora la même expression que son ami.

\- Tiens ! Regarde qui voilà Théo ! Cette petite ordure de traître !

Le mage croisa le regard de Shin, qui resta en retrait, et leva un pouce victorieux. Icy, qui ne s'était pas manifesté jusqu'à présent, fit craquer ses phalanges. L'éclaireur se tordait de douleur et essayait de réprimer ses gémissements. Théo le saisit par le col.

\- C'est ça, retiens-toi ! Ce n'est que le début de tes problèmes après tout.

Puis il traîna son prisonnier à l'intérieur du manoir, jusque dans la chambre de Jolce, qui sursauta en voyant débarquer le Paladin.

\- Vous ! Trouvez de quoi l'attacher ! ordonna Théo

Jolce n'osa pas contester les ordres du Paladin, qui ressemblait à une bête enragée et assoiffée de sang. Il déchira le dessus de lit et donna les morceaux au demi-élémentaire, qui attacha solidement le prisonnier. Ce dernier croisa le regard d'Icy, qui fit un signe horizontal au niveau de sa gorge avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est bon ? Il est attaché ? demanda Théo

\- Oui, c'est bon.

\- Bien !

Théo appuya sur la cheville, déjà blessée, du traître, à l'aide de son pied. L'éclaireur eut un spasme de douleur et étouffa un cri.

\- Quand aura lieu l'attaque ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Son appui se fit plus fort.

\- Quand aura lieu l'attaque ?

Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux du traître, qui dévisageait Théo avec crainte. Mais il paya le prix de son mutisme. Un craquement retentit tandis que le prisonnier jura pour ne pas hurler.

\- Quand aura lieu l'attaque ? cria Théo

L'éclaireur sanglotait de manière pathétique mais il s'obligea à se reprendre et à fournir une réponse au Paladin de peur de recevoir davantage de souffrance.

\- Aujourd'hui…Elle aura lieu…aujourd'hui. Par pitié…je n'avais pas le choix…

Théo ne lui prêta plus aucune attention. Il l'assomma avec le pommeau de son épée puis se tourna vers Jolce.

\- A partir de maintenant, vous êtes chargé de le surveiller. S'il tente de s'échapper vous le neutraliser. Ne le tuez pas, il pourrait nous être utile !

\- Bien.

Théo hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses amis, qui avaient l'air impressionnés.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien, je trouve que la guerre fait ressortir d'autres aspects de ta personnalité. C'est très intéressant ! Ton côté leader par exemple.

\- Je suis le chef du groupe Bob.

\- Ah oui ? demanda le mage avec une fausse surprise.

Théo s'apprêta à répliquer mais le ciel s'assombrit d'un seul coup. Les aventuriers échangèrent un regard circonspect tandis qu'Icy et Jolce se mirent à trembler violemment.

\- Oh non…Ils arrivent.

Les aventuriers se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Le ciel bleu avait pris une teinte noirâtre et le vent s'était levé brutalement. Ils retrouvèrent Yorkan sur la grande place, celui-ci ordonnait à ses troupes de se tenir en position. Fort heureusement, les enfants étaient tous entrés dans les souterrains où ils seraient à l'abri. Le seigneur de la cité se tourna vers Shin et ses compagnons.

\- Il semblerait que notre temps de répit soit écoulé. Je compte sur vous mes amis !

Théo hocha la tête puis donna une légère tape sur le bras de Bob.

\- Tu viens avec moi !

Puis il se tourna vers Shin.

\- Je reste avec Yorkan ! déclara le demi-élémentaire

Le Paladin ne contesta pas la décision de son ami. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, témoignant de leur soutien respectif. Balthazar déposa une main sur l'épaule de l'archer, qui imita son geste.

\- Sois prudent ! ordonna Bob d'un ton ferme

\- T'en fais pas.

Théo et Bob se dirigèrent vers les remparts. Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Alhana et de nombreux soldats et mages prêts à mourir pour défendre non seulement leur cité mais aussi l'artéfact qu'elle contenait. Les hommes de Yorkan se placèrent derrière lui, ils ne montraient aucun signe de peur ni de doute. La mort ne les effrayait pas. Shin remit son masque ainsi que sa capuche et arbora la même expression de détermination. Icy s'était levé et leva son pouce pour signifier qu'il était prêt lui aussi.

Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel semblait se courroucer. En contemplant le rassemblement de soldats silencieux, l'air sérieux de Théo, et le ciel sombre, Bob ne put réprimer un rictus.

\- Cela me rappelle l'une des histoires que me racontait ma mère. Il ne manque plus que la pluie, l'orage et une dizaine de milliers d'orcs devant la porte et c'est bon.

Théo haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête comme s'il voulait balayer le commentaire de son ami.

Un orage éclata cependant celui-ci n'était pas naturel, les nuages commencèrent à tourbillonner et la terre trembla avec une puissance croissante. Yorkan saisit son épée et commença à prononcer des paroles guerrières.

 _\- Sur le fer devant Dieu, nous jurons à nos pères_

Les soldats récitèrent, en même temps que leur souverain, les paroles de ce chant de guerre si célèbre. Bientôt toutes leurs voix formèrent un chœur et le chant s'éleva dans les airs telle une bourraque prête à tout balayer sur son passage. Leur conviction était grande et leur foi inébranlable.

 _\- A nos épouses, à nos sœurs_

 _A nos représentants, à nos fils, à nos mères_

 _D'anéantir les oppresseurs_

 _En tous lieux, dans la nuit profonde_

 _Notre peuple donnera au monde_

 _Et la Paix et la Liberté_

Soudain, le tourbillon de nuage se dissipa pour dégager un passage pour une créature ailée gigantesque. Elle arriva vers la cité telle un météore mais cessa sa chute dans un mouvement de vrille parfait. Son corps était constitué d'écailles aussi blanches que la neige. Ses ailes se déployèrent avec une force colossale, qui eut l'effet d'un ouragan. Puis elle poussa un cri assourdissant. Théo fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Bob.

\- Tu avais dit une créature aux allures reptiliennes, genre serpent.

\- Hé ce n'est pas de ma faute si Jolce n'est pas foutu de faire la différence entre un serpent et un dragon !

La créature poussa un nouveau cri. Au même moment, des soldats masqués surgirent et s'élancèrent vers les portes de la cité mais également vers l'accès derrière les jardins de la demeure royale. Leurs ennemis avaient lancé une offensive d'une grande ampleur. Cette bataille prenait des ampleurs de partie d'échec, les pions étaient en place. La partie allait pouvoir débuter. Et c'était une partie qui promettait d'être longue et difficile pour les deux camps.

* * *

 _Voilà! Je travaille sur le prochain chapitre en ce moment même! Normalement, si tout va bien et j'espère que ce sera le cas, il devrait sortir le week end prochain. J'espère que malgré tout, ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je m'excuse à nouveau et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite =D_


	6. Chapter 6

**AVENTURES RISE AND SHINE**

 **Chapitre 6**

Un éclair déchira le ciel et marqua le début des hostilités. Les troupes ennemies progressaient à vive allure. Théo leva son épée et prononça d'une voix forte et assurée.

\- Archers en position !

Tous se plièrent à son ordre et d'un geste commun, les archers bandèrent leurs arcs et attendirent de nouvelles instructions. Le Paladin patienta jusqu'au moment propice. Quelques secondes plus tard, les ennemis avaient continué leur marche vers la porte.

\- Feu ! ordonna Théo

Une pluie de flèche vint s'abattre sur les ennemis en marche. La première ligne fut rapidement brisée, les hommes maqués s'effondrèrent sous l'assaut des archers en haut de la muraille. Mais les autres ne se détournèrent pas de leur objectif et accélérèrent leur allure.

Entre temps, le dragon s'éleva un peu plus dans le ciel et vint se placer à quelques mètres au-dessus des soldats ennemis, son long cou prit une teinte rougeoyante et de la fumée s'échappa d'entre sa mâchoire. Alhana ne perdit pas de temps à réagir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot pour se faire comprendre de ses camarades magiciens, qui prirent place à ses côtés. Ils levèrent ensemble leur bâton. Ceux-ci s'illuminèrent et d'immenses filets d'argent apparurent. Ceux-ci s'assemblèrent pour créer un bouclier de plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Le dragon ouvrit sa mâchoire pour laisser passer un torrent de flammes qui se heurta sur le bouclier ésotérique. Les mages usèrent de toute leur volonté pour ne pas céder sous la puissante attaque. Quelques archers décochèrent leurs flèches en direction du dragon. Celui-ci plissa ses yeux dorés, et cessa son attaque.

Les ennemis n'étaient à présent qu'à quelques mètres de la porte, et malgré la contre-offensive dirigée par le Paladin, ils paraissaient toujours aussi nombreux. La créature draconienne fit demi-tour et s'éloigna du futur champ de bataille. Bob parut circonspect et analysa chaque mouvement du dragon. Quand il la vit revenir à toute allure en direction de la grande porte, le mage eut un terrible pressentiment.

\- Théo ! Il revient !

Le Paladin de la Lumière scruta l'horizon et constata la même chose que son ami. Les archers ressentirent tous un frisson leur parcourir l'échine. Certains tirèrent une nouvelle salve de flèches sur la créature qui poussa un rugissement et fonça tout droit vers la porte. N'ayant que peu de temps, Théo se rua sur Bob pour l'entraîner le plus loin possible. La plupart des archers et des mages firent de même. A une vitesse ahurissante, le dragon fit office de bélier et brisa les défenses de la cité. La porte, ainsi qu'une partie de la muraille, vola en éclat dans un vacarme assourdissant. Certains soldats ne furent pas assez rapides et perdirent la vie à cause de la chute vertigineuse. La terre troubla sous le choc, et certaines habitations firent les frais de la démolition de la muraille.

De l'autre côté, Yorkan avait placé ses archers en première ligne, ceux-ci firent office de ligne de défense pour couper la progression des ennemis. Puis une secousse vint perturber leur organisation. Yorkan se retourna pour constater, qu'au loin, sa muraille avait été, en partie, détruite, et que le dragon était posé sur l'une des habitations et poussait de terribles rugissements. Yorkan fut impressionné par cette aura de cruelle bestialité dont la rage destructrice ne connaissait aucune limite. Et cet instant, le seigneur de la cité prit conscience de la puissance de ses ennemis. Il usa alors d'un sortilège qui envoya un orbe lumineux dans le ciel. Profitant de la confusion, les ennemis avaient progressé et croisaient le fer avec les premières lignes de défense. Un des hommes masqués s'apprêta à abattre son épée sur Yorkan mais fort heureusement une flèche de glace transperça le soldat ennemi, qui s'effondra. Le demi-élémentaire se plaça près du seigneur de la cité, qui remarqua l'étrangeté de la flèche de Shin.

\- Merci !

Shin hocha simplement la tête et accompagna Yorkan au front pour couvrir ses arrières.

Le choc avait momentanément assommé le Paladin. Il rouvrit péniblement les yeux et remarqua qu'un épais nuage de fumée l'entourait. Puis une ombre se dessina au-dessus de lui et une lame fendit l'air en deux. Mais elle n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Une boule de feu vint s'abattre sur l'individu, qui menaçait le Paladin de la Lumière. Celui-ci, désormais pleinement conscient, se releva et chercha ses alliés du regard. Il entendit tousser derrière lui. Bob surgit à travers la brume, couvert de poussière mais sans blessure apparente.

\- Tu n'as rien ? demanda le mage

\- Non.

Théo fut chanceux de retrouver son épée à proximité car d'autres ennemis vinrent à leur rencontre.

\- Tu restes près de moi ! ordonna le Paladin

Le Paladin et le Pyromage repoussèrent, ensemble, leurs ennemis grâce à une coopération harmonieuse et redoutablement efficace. Le nuage de fumée se dissipa peu à peu, révélant ainsi l'ampleur des dégâts. La grande porte était au sol, éparpillée en une dizaine de morceaux, et la muraille avait été percée. Les soldats ennemis pouvaient aisément pénétrer dans la forteresse. Théo essaya de rassembler ses troupes. La bataille faisait rage. Le fracas des épées et les cris des victimes de guerre raisonnaient telle une symphonie. Balthazar contemplait d'un œil vide tous ces gens qui prenaient ou perdaient la vie. Il se demanda combien de fois, son ami Paladin, avait-il dû affronter pareille situation. Cependant l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion. Il devait veiller sur Théo et assurer sa propre survie. Les troupes alliées se rassemblèrent. A défaut d'une muraille de pierre, ils deviendraient une muraille humaine, avec leur volonté de fer et cette rage traduisant une insatiable envie de victoire. Alhana soignait les blessés tandis que les autres mages usaient de la puissance de la foudre pour terrasser les assaillants.

La créature draconienne s'envola de nouveau mais se dirigea vers le second champ de bataille. Elle répandit ses flammes sur les troupes de Yorkan, qui périrent dans des cris d'agonie alors que leur chair se faisait consumer par le feu. Le dragon s'éleva un peu plus dans le ciel et toisa ces petits êtres se tordant pour se libérer des flammes. Elle poussa un nouveau rugissement, qui sonna comme un rire provocateur aux oreilles de Shin. Le demi-élémentaire utilisa son saut élémentaire pour se placer sur le toit d'une des habitations. Il courut le long du toit et se hissa sur la cheminée afin de bénéficier d'un meilleur angle de tir. Il cristallisa sa flèche et prépara minutieusement son tir. Alors que le dragon baissa légèrement la tête, Shin décocha sa flèche. Celle-ci fendit l'air dans un sifflement aigu et vint perforer l'un des yeux de la créature, qui rugit de douleur. Icy, toujours présent sur l'épaule de son maître, poussa un petit cri de victoire. Furieux, le dragon repéra son agresseur et se dirigea droit vers lui. Son cou s'illumina une fois de plus. Un signal que Shin ne jugea pas comme bénéfique, si bien qu'il glissa le long du toit et sauta pour franchir une fenêtre de la maison opposée, se protégeant ainsi des flammes. L'archer se releva en vitesse. Soudain, le toit de la maison, dans laquelle il s'était abrité, vola en éclat. La créature tenta avec d'écraser le demi-élémentaire d'un coup de patte. Icy cacha ses petits yeux tandis que son maître se rua vers la maison suivante. Il s'agrippa au bord du toit, puis se hissa sur celui-ci et courut à vive allure vers une autre maison. Shin semblait être devenu la cible prioritaire du dragon. Celui-ci s'élança à la poursuite du jeune archer.

Yorkan remarqua cette course poursuite entre le fils de son meilleur ami et cette invocation cracheuse de feu. Il jeta un coup d'œil frénétique vers la droite et jura entre ses dents en ne voyant rien arriver pour le moment. Le combat prenait une mauvaise tournure car ses troupes essuyaient beaucoup de pertes. Soudain, la terre trembla par intermittence, à un rythme régulier. Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, Yorkan se sentit léger. Enfin, la roue allait tourner.

Shin courait à en perdre haleine, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas maintenir une telle cadence pendant très longtemps. Pourtant, la perspective se voir brûler vif le motiva à poursuivre sa course. Son opposant, lui, voyait cela d'un autre œil. Celui-ci prit son envol, devança le demi-élémentaire et se posa violemment en face de lui. Les fondations de la maison furent réduites à néant. Shin perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement au sol, en même temps que la bâtisse. La créature poussa un rugissement et abattit sa patte en direction de l'archer, qui roula sur le côté pour esquiver l'assaut. Dans un geste fou, Shin saisit la lame de la druidesse elfe et la planta dans la patte de la créature, qui hurla une nouvelle fois de douleur. Le demi-élémentaire profita de cet instant de confusion pour se ruer vers une nouvelle cachette. Le courroux du dragon sembla atteindre son paroxysme et il déchaîna un torrent de flamme sur tout qui se trouvait dans son passage.

Les troupes de Théo tenaient bon mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'épuisement ne les gagne. Au fil du temps, les magiciens faiblissaient, leur énergie magique s'épuisant petit à petit. Et sans leur soutien, Théo savait que leur défense perdrait en efficacité. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Bob. Le pyromage semblait, lui aussi, épuisé. Le Paladin décida de resserrer les rangs. Il s'approcha de son ami.

\- Bob ! Combien de temps penses-tu tenir ?

\- Pas très longtemps. Je n'ai presque plus de mana !

Théo hocha la tête.

\- Economise tes sorts ! Et reste en retrait !

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je fasse la lessive en vous regardant aussi ?

Le Paladin lui lança un regard noir et se confronta à un autre ennemi dans un duel d'épée. A peine quelques parades plus tard, Théo se débarrassa de son opposant. Bob fit de son mieux pour rester auprès de son ami malgré le tumulte.

\- Tu ne serviras à rien sans ta magie ! cria le Paladin

\- Merci Théo ! Tu as toujours su trouver les mots justes ! répliqua Bob avec sarcasme

Une flèche passa juste au-dessus de l'épaule du pyromage, qui sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il tenta de réprimer ses tremblements.

\- Il est hors de question que je ne fasse rien !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Foutre des coups de bâton ?

Un homme masqué se rua sur le Paladin, qui ne prêtait pas attention à son entourage. Celui-ci fut blessé, sans gravité, à l'épaule droite. Mais une certaine confusion s'était créée et ce fut un coup violent porté sur le crâne de l'adversaire qui sauva le Paladin. Le concerné échangea un regard avec Balthazar, qui ne parut pas croire à son exploit.

\- Foutre des coups de bâton, ça me parait bien.

Théo devait admettre que le pyromage ne manquait pas de courage. Malgré ses compétences limitées au corps à corps, Bob était prêt à se donner à fond pour l'aider. Animé par une nouvelle énergie, Théo adressa un signe de tête à son ami, qui se tenait prêt à l'accompagner. Ils reprirent ensemble les hostilités.

Shin essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper aux flammes, sans tomber dans les griffes du dragon, qui le cherchait toujours. L'archer avait retiré son masque pour mieux respirer. Son cœur battait à un rythme terriblement rapide. Cette partie de cache-cache commençait à l'épuiser et il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à venir à bout de cette créature, seul. Icy poussa un léger cri de surprise avant de coller ses mains contre sa bouche. L'archer fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel. Le dragon se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui mais ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Shin déglutit et analysa son entourage. Il se trouvait dans une ruelle, sombre, à environ trois mètres, se trouvait une intersection. Le chemin de droite menait au grand boulevard où il avait une chance de retrouver Yorkan. Le chemin de gauche, lui, conduisait vers le clocher, situé un peu plus à l'ouest de la demeure royale. S'il choisissait d'aller tout droit, son chemin le mènerait droit vers une impasse. N'ayant que peu d'option, l'archer décida de prendre le chemin de droite. Il fit signe à Icy de rester muet et avança discrètement vers sa destination. La présence du dragon était oppressante, le corps tout entier de Shin tremblait mais son instinct de survie lui donnait la force et la volonté de ne pas céder à la panique. Il contrôla ses mouvements, sa respiration et répéta chaque étape de son plan inlassablement dans son esprit. Une fois l'intersection passée, il reprit sa course silencieuse vers Yorkan et ses troupes tout en énumérant les mètres parcourus. Après une dizaine de mètres, le dragon surgit devant lui. Transporté dans son élan, Shin eut du mal à arrêter sa course. Son regard croisa celui plein de haine du dragon qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Jamais l'archer ne s'était jamais senti aussi petit. C'était une sensation étrange et vertigineuse car elle réveillait une impression d'impuissance très désagréable. Le dragon éleva la tête mais son cou ne brilla pas. Shin comprit alors les intentions de la créature et se tint prêt.

\- Icy, souhaite-moi bonne chance ! On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur.

La petite invocation de l'archer s'accrocha aux vêtements de son maître de toutes ses forces. Une goutte de sueur vint perler sur le front de Shin, qui n'entendait que les battements frénétiques de son propre cœur. Quelque part cela le rassura car ils étaient la preuve de son existence. Le dragon plongea la tête la première, les crocs en avant, vers le demi-élémentaire, qui attendit le dernier moment pour utiliser son saut élémentaire afin d'atterrir sur la tête de la créature ailée. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'applaudir pour son action et entama sa course le long du corps du dragon. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la queue, il fut déséquilibré par les mouvements de l'invocation qui refusait de laisser sa proie s'échapper. Il tenta de s'accrocher mais en vain. D'un geste, il fut propulsé sur le côté. L'impact de la chute le fit souffrir et sa vue se troubla durant quelques instants. Et alors qu'il voulut se relever, son corps fut encerclé par des griffes acérées qui l'empêchaient d'aller où que ce soit. La patte ne l'écrasait que pour l'immobiliser mais suffisamment pour rendre sa respiration difficile. Le piège se referma sur lui, lacérant ses épaules ainsi que ses côtes. Il fit de son mieux pour faire fi de la douleur et se concentrer pour trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Dans sa lutte, il remarqua que le sol tremblait avec des temps de pause.

Le dragon approcha sa tête près du visage de l'archer puis dévoila ses crocs monstrueux. L'haleine de la créature empestait le souffre et donnait de violents vertiges au demi-élémentaire, qui tentait de se glisser hors des griffes de l'animal quitte à approfondir ses blessures si nécessaire. Comprenant les intentions de l'humain, le dragon appuya plus fort avec sa patte, comprimant la cage thoracique de sa proie, qui haletait dangereusement. Un souffle à l'odeur nauséabonde s'échappa de la mâchoire du monstre, comme s'il émettait un rictus victorieux.

Soudain, une flèche doré vint se planter dans la patte retenant le demi-élémentaire prisonnier. Le dragon poussa alors un rugissement terrible et tourna la tête pour trouver l'individu parasite, qui osait le déranger en cet instant. Yorkan se dressait devant lui, l'arc bandé et le regard flamboyant d'un instinct bien plus puissant que celui de la bête. C'était une confrontation des plus incroyables. D'un côté, une invocation incarnation de fureur bestiale et de destruction et de l'autre un être humain, possédant pour seule arme son courage et son instinct paternel. Il avait juré de protéger Shin dès sa naissance. Durant de nombreuses années, il avait porté le poids de ce qu'il avait cru comme son échec. Sa culpabilité l'avait rongé à petit feu et avait bien failli avoir raison de lui. Et après cette longue période trouble, Shin était revenu. Il était revenu, ce petit garçon qu'il avait aimé comme s'il avait été le sien. Jamais son soulagement n'avait atteint un tel niveau. Et dès l'instant où son regard avait croisé celui du demi-élémentaire, il s'était juré de tout mettre en œuvre pour le protéger. Même cela impliquait de terrasser un dragon ivre de sang et de carnage.

La créature grogna et plissa son seul œil valide. Souhaitant se débarrasser au plus vite de ce gêneur, il décida d'utiliser l'une de ses meilleures attaques. Malgré l'immensité de son adversaire, Yorkan gardait son sang-froid et patientait. La terre tremblait toujours. Quelque chose se rapprochait. Le cou de la bête prit une teinte rougeoyante. Et des flammes s'échappèrent de la mâchoire du dragon, ravageant le boulevard impitoyablement. Et alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à réduire le seigneur de la cité en poussière. Une force de la nature, fruit d'un dur labeur, vint s'interposer entre l'élément destructeur et Yorkan. Les flammes aveuglèrent même leur propre créateur, qui ne vit pas surgir une lance d'une taille incommensurable. Celle-ci vint perforer l'une des pattes arrière de la créature, qui par réflexe recula. Lorsque les flammes se dissipèrent, elles révélèrent deux géants d'acier, armés comme des soldats. Yorkan reconnut Sigrid à travers les mécanismes sophistiqués d'un des géants. Ils étaient alimentés à l'aide d'une puissance ésotérique bien connue des peuples nains. Les gemmes de pouvoir combinés aux mécanismes conféraient à ces soldats de fer une mobilité plus avantageuse et une puissance de frappe colossale. Des dizaines d'autres géants vinrent s'ajouter aux autres, ils se divisèrent en trois groupes. L'un soutenait les soldats de Yorkan, un autre servirait de renfort pour les troupes du Paladin et un détachement se chargeait d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec le dragon.

Le géant de fer, tenant une épée de sa main gauche et un bouclier de la main droite, contrôlé par Sigrid, s'élança à vive allure en direction de la bête, qui malgré sa confusion cracha, à nouveau ses flammes. Les armes et armures forgés par les nains étaient robustes et offraient une meilleure résistance contre les chocs et les attaques magiques. Si bien qu'une fois le bouclier brandit, les flammes ne purent atteindre l'invention des nains. Celle-ci percuta de plein fouet la créature, qui tomba à la renverse sous le choc, libérant ainsi Shin, qui put enfin reprendre son souffle. Le second golem d'acier se précipita en direction de l'archer afin de l'évacuer de la zone de combat. A travers cet amas de métal, Shin entendit une voix s'élever.

\- Tu vas bien Shin ?

\- Grunlek ?

\- Oui c'est moi ! Je vais te mettre à l'abri ! Puis je vais aider les autres à tuer ce monstre.

Les blessures du demi-élémentaire ne semblaient pas mortelles mais la perte de sang était tout de même importante. L'énergie de l'archer s'étiolait peu à peu et la fatigue brouilla sa vision. Grunlek déposa son ami à proximité de Yorkan, qui servit d'appui au blessé, puis retourna auprès des siens. Un autre golem de métal vint le rejoindre, contrôlé par une copie conforme de Sigrid mais en une version masculine.

\- Sigrid et ses hommes sont la force offensive ! Notre rôle est de les protéger des attaques du monstre ! En aucun cas, ils ne doivent être touchés ! Compris ?

\- Bien Wilhelm ! répondit l'ingénieur sans hésitation

Ils ne perdirent pas une seconde de plus et prirent place aux côtés de leur semblable, prêts à leur offrir toute la protection nécessaire. A chaque attaquant était attribué un protecteur.

Le dragon fit tout son possible pour se dégager des débris, bougeant dans tous les sens, fracassant le sol tout en poussant de terribles cris. Les géants de fer se rassemblèrent et s'armèrent face à leur ennemi redoutable. Sigrid se trouvait en tête de fil, son arme bien en évidence. Les gemmes implantées dans l'automate s'illuminèrent, dessinant sur le corps d'acier des motifs, semblables à des tatouages. La lame brilla, à son tour, de cet éclat vert. Les alliés de la guerrière naine subirent le même traitement et avaient des allures de titans. Le dragon ne se laissa pas impressionné et parvint enfin à se remettre sur ses pattes. Il rugit à en faire trembler les murs et lança un regard de défi aux soldats d'acier. A l'intérieur de cette carcasse créée par les soins de ses semblables, Sigrid esquissa un sourire. Elle pointa la créature avec sa lame, relevant le défi.

Face à tant d'insolence de la part des mortels, le monstre déploya ses ailes, prit son envol et fonça, tête baissée sur ses adversaires. Les défenseurs se préparèrent, pliant l'un des genoux et levant légèrement leur bouclier d'un même geste parfaitement chorégraphié. Les flammes heurtèrent les boucliers, telles des vagues sur les rochers, tandis que le dragon passa au-dessus de ses opposants.

\- Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir ! cria Sigrid

Quatre des compagnons de Sigrid se retournèrent et levèrent leur bras, un mécanisme s'enclencha révélant une arbalète armée. Le carreau était relié à un câble métallique. Lorsque le dragon prit un peu plus d'altitude, ils tirèrent. Les carreaux transpercèrent les pattes arrière, à différents niveaux. Les câbles se tendirent. Pour compenser la différence de force, quatre autres nains, dont Grunlek, vinrent aider leurs semblables à tirer sur les câbles. Leurs forces combinées obligèrent la créature à redescendre mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Le dragon luttait avec la force du désespoir pour faire céder les câbles.

\- Plus fort les gars ! Aller ! encouragea Sigrid. Les autres, tenez-vous prêts ! Nous l'achèverons lorsqu'il sera à terre !

Les encouragements de leur chef leur conférèrent une nouvelle énergie. Grunlek enroula le câble qu'il tenait autour de son bras. Il prit une grande inspiration et attendit le signal de Wilhelm, qui se tenait juste devant lui. Le temps sembla ralentir sa course, alors que l'ingénieur nain eut un aperçu des yeux du dragon, qui avait tourné la tête pour voir ses ennemis. Il repensa à toutes les destructions que cette créature avait pu causer et aux blessures de Shin. Son regard changea, devenant plus ardent. Sa poigne se resserra et des craquements métalliques retentirent, c'était comme si tous ses muscles étaient contractés. Et lorsque le signal fut lancé, jamais Grunlek ne se serait cru aussi puissant. Le temps reprit sa course normale alors que le dragon fut tiré violemment en arrière. Sa chute provoqua un tremblement de terre, qui créa un nuage de poussière. Sigrid ne perdit pas un seul instant et chargea avec ses compagnons. Ils s'élancèrent tous vers le dragon, qui peinait à se remettre sur ses pattes. De sa position, Sigrid pouvait entendre la respiration sifflante du monstre, indiquant qu'elle était à bout de force. Elle se remémora sa première chasse. Sa première rencontre avec un ours, qu'elle avait réussi à piéger avec l'aide de son frère jumeau Wilhelm. Elle avait pris trop d'assurance et avait failli y laisser une jambe. Depuis elle n'avait jamais oublié le regard de l'ours, ce regard plein de haine et de rage bestiale. Elle s'était noyée dedans et n'avait pas pu réagir, fort heureusement son frère était intervenu et avait abattu l'ours. Cette fois, elle menait l'attaque et ne se laisserait plus avoir. A chaque seconde qui passait, elle récitait cette même phrase en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne réalité. _Tue ! Avant d'être tuée !_ Le dragon, même s'il ne put pas se remettre sur ses pattes, parvint tout de même à se mettre sur le ventre. Ses yeux comme ceux de l'ours n'exprimaient qu'une haine soucieuse de tout détruire. Sigrid distingua de la lumière rougeoyante sur le cou du monstre. Le cœur de la guerrière s'accéléra mais elle ne lâcha pas sa proie du regard. L'échec n'était pas une option et cette fois son frère ne pouvait pas l'aider. Ses compagnons étaient sous sa responsabilité et son devoir était de les protéger. Elle avait le contrôle cette fois. Ses gestes étaient méthodiques. La poigne sur son épée était ferme et alors que la créature ouvrit son immense mâchoire pour laisser ses flammes s'échapper, elle lança son arme. Celle-ci fila, telle une flèche et transperça la mâchoire du monstre, qui par réflexe releva la tête pour rugir. Cela permit aux hommes de Sigrid de se rapprocher suffisamment du dragon pour le pourfendre de part en part. Les rugissements de la terrible créature furent étouffés par le flot de sang qui s'échappait de sa mâchoire et bientôt, elle cessa d'émettre le moindre son. Les compagnons de Sigrid s'écartèrent tandis que leur ennemi s'écroula d'un bloc. Un silence s'installa après cette chute. Ce long silence qui survenait après un affrontement à l'ampleur colossal et dont personne n'aurait cru pouvoir s'en sortir. Et le silence fit place à l'euphorie. Les cris de victoire résonnèrent dans toute la cité et chacun fut mis au courant de la défaite du dragon.

Théo et Bob virent les renforts arrivés, les guerriers métalliques balayèrent leurs ennemis sans trop d'effort. Eux aussi avaient eu vent de la mort de la créature ailée et leur soulagement avait été grand. Le Paladin pouvait pleinement se concentrer sur les soldats ennemis et il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Bob, de son côté, était plus qu'impressionné par les automates contrôlés par les nains. Ils étaient d'une force prodigieuse et étaient d'une aide précieuse. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage et il eut une pensée pour son ami Grunlek. _Ne jamais sous-estimer les nains, pas vrai ?_

Yorkan et Shin avaient assisté, de loin, à la chute du dragon. Mais la bataille était loin d'être terminée. Il restait encore des ennemis à combattre et cet instant de flottement avait permis à l'archer de réaliser quelque chose. Il jeta un regard sur son entourage. Les habitations en ruine et en flammes, les morts qui gisaient dans les rues et un ciel sombre au-dessus de leurs têtes. La vision de son ancien foyer se superposa à celle qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il se revit enfant, seul et dévasté par tant de perte. Et alors que son regard se tourna vers les guerriers masqués, quelque chose s'éveilla en lui. Cette force, qu'il avait mise de côté pour cet instant précis, monta progressivement, il la sentait parcourir ses veines. D'un geste léger, il se dégagea de l'emprise de Yorkan, qui tenta de le retenir.

\- Non Shin, tu es blessé ! Je vais te mettre à l'abri.

\- Inutile. Je vais très bien.

L'archer ne laissa pas le temps à Yorkan de le retenir davantage, il s'avança d'un pas assuré vers la mêlé tout en cristallisant une flèche. A peine deux secondes plus tard, il tira et tua un des ennemis. Puis un petit groupe se détacha pour se précipiter sur le demi-élémentaire. Malgré leur nombre, Shin n'eut aucun mal à les mettre en déroute, il esquivait habilement, tel un acrobate, et ripostait impitoyablement. Son agressivité grimpait crescendo au fil des coups reçus. Il sentait peu à peu sa raison disparaître pour laisser place à son côté le plus meurtrier et le plus froid. Yorkan était figé devant le massacre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à quitter Shin des yeux. A la surface, le demi-élémentaire semblait calme presque tranquille mais en réalité Yorkan pouvait sentir toute la haine se dégager à chaque geste effectué. La tunique bleue que portait Shin était pleine de taches de sang. Mais pour Yorkan, le pire était le regard du fils de son meilleur ami. La douceur et l'étincelle de vie avaient totalement disparu. En cet instant, les yeux de Shin étaient uniformément bleus. Un bleu glacial qui dissimulait une rage contenue depuis trop longtemps. Et alors que les cadavres s'accumulaient aux pieds du demi-élémentaire, Yorkan comprit que le petit garçon, qu'il avait jadis aimé, n'existait plus et ce depuis longtemps. Une larme coula le long de sa joue car il n'arrivait pas à accepter cette situation.

Les guerriers de métal firent reculer leurs ennemis, qui virent leur nombre diminuer dangereusement. Ceux-ci décidèrent de battre en retraite face à la puissance écrasante de leurs adversaires. Shin les regarda fuir comme des lapins. Tous ses membres tremblaient, son cœur battait si fort qu'il était difficile d'entendre autre chose. C'était une victoire et il aurait dû se réjouir et pourtant ce n'était pas suffisant. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux dépouilles à ses pieds, au sang sur ses mains et ses vêtements. Non, cela n'allait pas, pas du tout. C'était loin d'être terminé pour lui. Dans un geste précipité, il s'élança à la poursuite de ses ennemis.

\- Shin ! Reviens ! cria Yorkan

Le seigneur de la cité se mit à la poursuite de Shin. Il devait l'empêcher de commettre une erreur qui pourrait lui être fatale. Un de ses gardes le vit et décida de l'accompagner.

Leur poursuite les conduit dans la forêt, Shin essayait d'en éliminer le plus possible tout en continuant de courir. Sa poitrine le faisait extrêmement souffrir mais il ne savait plus si c'était à cause des blessures infligées par le dragon ou si sa souffrance remontait à bien plus longtemps. Son expression calme avait disparu désormais son visage n'arborait qu'une expression de colère intense. A chaque fois qu'il tuait un homme, il voyait un des membres de son clan. Il n'y avait plus de réflexion, plus d'hésitation juste une soif intarissable de sang. Quelques hommes, courageux, décidèrent de rester pour combattre le demi-élémentaire afin de permettre aux autres de s'enfuir avec plus de facilité. L'habilité de Shin, au corps à corps, lui avait été transmise par Grunlek, qui s'était révélé être un excellent professeur. Et sa nature de demi-élémentaire lui octroyait des réflexes plus développés. Ces deux facteurs combinés lui avaient permis de trouver son propre style de combat, qui mêlait agilité et précision. Car s'il n'avait pas la même force que Théo, il savait tout de même où frapper pour que cela soit fatal. Un à un, ses ennemis tombèrent comme des mouches. L'un d'entre eux parvint tout de même à blesser le bras droit de l'archer avant de succomber. Une fois débarrassé de ces gêneurs, Shin reprit sa route mais décida de se montrer moins impétueux. La discrétion était l'un de ses points forts après tout.

Yorkan perdit la trace de l'archer mais suivit les traces de pas laissées par les soldats ennemis. Après quelques minutes de course intensive, il aperçut une lumière au loin, qui disparut quelques secondes plus tard. Il décida de voir ce dont il s'agissait en priant pour que Shin n'ait rien. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la zone où la lumière était apparue, il ne trouva que de la terre brûlée. Aucune trace des ennemis. Il alla plus avant et se retrouva près d'un ruisseau. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon.

\- Shin ! appela Yorkan

Aucune réponse. Il regarda dans toutes les directions mais ne vit absolument rien, excepté des arbres à perte de vue. Après avoir repris son souffle, il décida de faire demi-tour pour être sûr de ne pas s'être trompé. Il revint dans la zone de la terre brûlée. En analysant la zone avec plus d'attention, il pouvait encore sentir la présence de magie autour de lui. Il se rappela les paroles de Jolce sur l'apparition inexpliquée des ennemis au Sanctuaire.

\- Peut-être un portail.

Si son hypothèse s'avérait juste alors ses ennemis avaient fui et ne pourraient pas être retrouvés. Puis il songea à Shin et eut un frisson. Il espérait vraiment que l'archer n'ait pas eu la folle idée de traverser le portail avec eux.

\- Shin ! cria-t-il

Là encore, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Puis il sentit une présence, non loin de lui, cet état d'alerte lui permit d'entre un craquement derrière lui mais lorsqu'il se tourna, une flèche vint se planter dans son épaule gauche. Le choc le fit tomber et il poussa un cri de douleur. A peine remis de cette agression, qu'une seconde flèche fut tirée mais elle le manqua de peu. Il ne perdit pas de temps à se relever pour se cacher derrière un arbre. Il attendit quelques instants et essaya de tourner légèrement la tête pour avoir un aperçu de son adversaire. Une troisième flèche lui frôla la joue et se nicha dans l'arbre juste en face de lui. Il se servit alors de son épée pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière lui, soudain il vit un homme se précipiter vers lui, épée à la main. Ses réflexes lui permirent de rouler sur le côté afin d'esquiver la lame qui était à deux doigts de le décapiter. Il reçut cependant un coup de pieds au visage qui le mit à terre une fois encore. Il tenta de faire fi de la douleur et asséna un coup dans le genou de son agresseur, qui recula de quelques pas, lui donnant ainsi l'opportunité de se relever. Face à lui se tenait un homme portant un masque d'étain. Des chaînes pendaient à son cou et ses poignets. Yorkan examina le regard de son opposant et y trouva quelque chose de familier, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le combat reprit. Les assauts de l'inconnu étaient méthodiques et puissants. Yorkan peinait à esquiver et riposter. Grâce à un tour habile, le seigneur de la cité parvint à aveugler son adversaire et le blessa à la jambe. Celui-ci tomba à genoux mais alors que Yorkan voulut en finir, son opposant esquiva son coup puis bloqua sa lame et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, une lame vint transpercer son flanc droit. Le seigneur de la cité laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur avant d'être poussé violemment en arrière. Sa respiration était difficile et la douleur était intense. Son ennemi le surplomba de toute sa hauteur. Il rangea son épée et prit son arc et une flèche. Yorkan tenta de reprendre son épée mais ses forces l'abandonnaient déjà. Mais la flèche n'eut pas l'opportunité de l'achever. Quelqu'un renversa son agresseur avec la force d'un bélier. En relevant la tête, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Shin et se sentit soulager de le voir.

\- Monseigneur !

Yorkan avait oublié son garde. Le demi-élémentaire se releva en vitesse, esquiva l'attaque du soldat au masque d'étain et se tourna vers le garde.

\- Partez ! Emmenez Yorkan loin d'ici !

Le garde obtempéra. Il plaça Yorkan sur ses épaules, le souleva avec efforts et partit sans tarder. Shin parait les assauts de l'inconnu, avec une dague de glace qu'il avait cristallisé, et ripostait avec une vitesse prodigieuse. Les deux hommes faisaient preuve d'une excellente habilité, et ce malgré leurs blessures respectives. Le guerrier masqué s'élança, lame en avant vers l'archer qui fit un pas de côté, saisit le bras de son adversaire et usa de l'élan de celui-ci pour le renverser. Shin tenta de l'abattre avec sa dague mais son ennemi bloqua son attaque, s'en suivit un combat de force qui ne menait nulle part. Puis l'homme masqué libéra un ses bras et asséna un coup au visage de Shin, qui recula. Le demi-élémentaire reçut un autre coup dans la mâchoire, le faisant tomber sur le ventre. Du sang coulait de son nez et de sa bouche. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre du choc et fit une roulade pour se relever. Il était de nouveau face à son ennemi, qui semblait éprouver de la difficulté à se tenir debout. La blessure que Yorkan avait assénée était profonde. Shin essuya le sang qui s'échappait de son nez d'un revers de main. Son adversaire leva son épée. L'archer se précipita vers l'inconnu, qui se positionna de façon à le couper en deux au niveau du bassin. Profitant de son élan, Shin se mit à genoux et glissa sur quelques mètres et alors qu'il passa à côté de son ennemi, il lui planta sa dague entre deux côtes. L'homme masqué tomba lourdement au sol tandis que Shin se releva lentement. Il reprit son souffle et ramassa l'épée de son ennemi. Malheureusement, à peine eut il le temps de lever la lame, que quelque chose le percuta de plein fouet dans le dos et l'envoya plusieurs mètres plus loin. Icy poussa un petit cri. La chute fut douloureuse et le choc brouilla non seulement sa vision mais également sa respiration. Puis quelque chose de froid vint s'enrouler autour de son corps, comprimant sa cage thoracique et bloquant ses bras et jambes. Quand il reprit un peu plus ses esprits, il constata qu'il était aux prises d'un serpent géant, qui siffla dans sa direction.

\- Eh bien ! Quel affrontement ! s'exclama une voix féminine.

Du coin de l'œil, Shin aperçut une femme qui avançait nonchalamment vers le guerrier masqué.

\- Ce petit t'a salement amoché on dirait ! Je dois te féliciter jeune archer, cela faisait longtemps que mon jouet n'avait pas eu un adversaire à sa taille.

Plus Shin luttait pour se libérer plus l'étreinte du serpent se faisait forte. Une autre personne vint rejoindre l'inconnue. Il s'agissait d'un homme et d'après ce que voyait le demi-élémentaire, ils possédaient tous deux un air de famille.

\- Notre plan a échoué Alessa.

Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de l'homme. La dénommée Alessa déposa une main réconfortante sur la joue de son allié.

\- N'aie crainte mon frère ! Je pense avoir une idée, qui nous ravira tous les deux.

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de Shin. Signe qui fut décodé par son frère, qui s'avança vers l'archer. Il l'examina pendant quelques instants.

\- Je vois.

\- Nous devons partir, déclara Alessa d'une voix ferme.

Le frère d'Alessa acquiesça et asséna un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne de Shin, qui perdit connaissance. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut une brise fraîche sur son épaule. Icy avait disparu en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Le frère et la sœur combinèrent leurs pouvoirs pour matérialiser un portail par lequel ils disparurent, suivis de près par l'homme masqué et le serpent tenant toujours Shin entre ses anneaux.

Théo et ses hommes n'avaient pas laissé aux ennemis l'opportunité de s'enfuir. Ils avaient osé les assiéger et devaient en payer le prix. Bientôt, il ne resta plus aucun ennemi à combattre. Le temps se dégagea, laissant place aux rayons du soleil, qui vinrent illuminer la peau du Paladin. Théo adorait cette sensation, il ne connaissait rien de plus relaxant. Tout le monde autour de lui hurlait de joie face à cette victoire. Et il se surprit lui-même à esquisser un sourire.

Malheureusement, cette victoire n'était qu'un prologue à de nouvelles épreuves, de nouveaux dangers et de nouvelles pertes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voici le septième chapitre ! Votre soutien sans faille est incroyable, je suis extrêmement touchée. Merci à Leelander, à Sauwk et Mikeyran pour vos reviews plus qu'encourageantes. Je remercie également tous ceux qui suivent et lisent cette histoire, oui, vous ô lecteurs et lectrices de l'ombre, je ne vous oublie pas._

 _Encore un grand merci à vous et sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

AVENTURES RISE AND SHINE

Chapitre 7

L'euphorie était le mot d'ordre de cet instant. Tous les survivants hurlaient leur joie et s'enlaçaient après avoir traversé la pire des tempêtes. Des larmes de soulagement étaient versées tandis que des rires et des exclamations de victoire retentissaient dans toute la cité.

Théo observait ces gens fêter leur victoire du haut d'un des innombrables morceaux de la muraille. Les rayons du soleil caressaient sa peau, cet instant de pause lui permit de profiter de la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'atmosphère. Son sourire se fit plus grand et il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Un peu de repos n'était pas de refus. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir, tout comme sa tête d'ailleurs mais il essayait de faire fi de ces désagréables sensations pour se concentrer uniquement sur la chaleur du soleil et la lumière qu'émettait celui-ci.

\- Théo ! appela une voix

Le sourire du Paladin disparut. Cinq minutes de tranquillité étaient apparemment trop demander. Il poussa un soupir las et se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait appelée.

Bob tituba vers le morceau de mur qui servait de podium à son ami en armure. Les forces du mage l'avaient quitté. Il ne tenait debout que grâce à sa fierté et son inébranlable volonté. Fort heureusement, il ne semblait pas souffrir de blessures trop graves, mais l'usage répété de ses sorts et les différents affrontements auxquels il avait dû faire face l'avaient vidé de ses forces. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'endurance de Théo.

\- Ta tête saigne, déclara Bob.

Le Paladin haussa un sourcil et passa une main sur son visage. En effet, du sang coulait le long de sa tempe droite. Lui qui pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple migraine due à la fatigue. Bob en profita pour s'asseoir sur ce piédestal et poussa un long soupir. Le pauvre Pyromage était couvert de poussière et de taches de sang. Tous ses membres tremblaient, signes d'une trop forte sollicitation. Malgré tout, il parvint à garder un air digne propre à son charisme naturel. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant tout le monde et encore moins Théo.

\- Tu devrais peut-être faire examiner ta blessure, proposa le mage

\- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

Balthazar émit un rictus.

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

Théo lui lança un regard noir mais le mage était loin d'être décontenancé.

\- Arrête de jouer les gros durs et va te faire soigner !

\- De la part d'un mec qui tient à peine debout, je trouve ça très ironique.

Touché. Mais la joute verbale était loin d'être terminée.

\- Alors pour ta gouverne, sache que je suis parfaitement capable de tenir debout.

\- Montre-moi ! répliqua le Paladin sur un ton de défi

S'il y avait bien une chose que les deux aventuriers avaient en commun, c'était leur incapacité à résister à un défi. C'en était presque maladif chez eux et cela leur avait valu de nombreux ennuis. Le mage se releva d'une traite, comme si une nouvelle énergie avait déferlé en lui. Il se tint parfaitement droit, face au Paladin, avec la tête haute et un sourire fier. Théo esquissa un sourire, descendit de son perchoir et se mit en face de son ami. Après quelques secondes, le corps du mage commença à trembler plus violemment mais Bob refusait de perdre et continuait de fixer le Paladin avec une détermination sans faille. Le chevalier hocha la tête comme s'il était impressionné puis déposa une main sur l'épaule du mage. Balthazar semblait confus par ce geste, puis, il se sentit soudainement poussé en arrière. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de percuter le sol fut le sourire victorieux de Théo, qui venait de le pousser d'un simple geste de la main. La bousculade n'avait pas été violente rendant ainsi la chute moins douloureuse. Une fois au sol, Balthazar fut incapable de bouger le moindre muscle. Il avait bêtement épuisé ses réserves en tenant tête à Théo, qui semblait ravi de sa victoire sur le Pyromage.

\- T'es un enfoiré ! déclara Bob

Le Paladin émit un rictus et aida son ami à se relever. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Alhana, qui organisait l'évacuation des blessés. Il guida le mage jusqu'à l'intendante, qui fut heureuse et soulagée de les revoir tous les deux. Elle remarqua la blessure de l'Inquisiteur.

\- Vous devriez vous asseoir, messire Paladin. Je vais m'occuper de votre blessure.

\- Oui, Théo ! Laisse la dame s'occuper de toi ! ajouta Bob avec malice

L'inquisiteur renonça à son rôle de soutien et laissa, une nouvelle fois, le Pyromage s'écrouler au sol. Ne s'attendant pas à cette odieuse trahison, Bob poussa un cri peu viril. Les yeux d'Alhana doublèrent de volume en assistant à la chute vertigineuse de ce pauvre mage, qui maudissait Théo entre ses dents.

\- Je crois qu'il en a plus besoin que moi.

La voix de Théo était faussement amicale et trahissait sa jubilation face à cette seconde victoire contre Bob. Sous le commandement d'Alhana, un des soldats releva le mage et l'emmena vers une bâtisse où il pourrait se reposer. Le Paladin vit son compagnon se tourner vers lui en le foudroyant du regard et en le pointant du doigt de manière inquisitrice. Théo secoua sa main pour lui dire au revoir de manière taquine.

\- Messire Paladin, je tiens quand même à examiner votre blessure.

\- Si vous voulez.

Un silence apaisa s'installa. Alhana nettoyait la blessure de Théo, qui profitait de cet instant de paix pour se vider l'esprit. Puis il remarqua l'inquiétude dans le regard de l'intendante. Il comprit le cheminement de sa pensée et songea à ses deux autres amis : Grunlek et Shin allaient-ils bien ? Une petite voix lui souffla que oui, mais c'était précipité. Le doute s'installa dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse y remédier. Il haïssait être la proie du doute et de l'inquiétude. Son cerveau ne connut plus la paix entraînant d'incessants moments de remise en question sur ses décisions. La pose du bandage sur son front lui parut interminable et pendant un instant il maudit cette femme de lui avoir transmis ses préoccupations.

\- J'ai terminé.

 _Enfin !_ pensa l'Inquisiteur. Il soupira et s'efforça à remercier la Grande Dame de la cité. Si l'éthique n'était pas aussi importante pour lui, il aurait volontiers envoyé cette femme au diable pour l'avoir mis de si mauvaise humeur d'un simple regard. Et le fait de savoir que cette colère envers elle était injustifiée redoublait l'ampleur de sa frustration. Il préféra s'éloigner au plus vite avant de s'en prendre à elle de manière totalement gratuite. Il fallait à présent retrouver Grunlek et Shin. Il se dirigea donc vers la grande place en espérant que tout allait pour le mieux. Il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre de mauvaises nouvelles.

Grunlek aidait ses semblables à éteindre les divers incendies qui menaçaient de ravager trop de terrain habitable. Cette armure de fer, qu'il contrôlait, lui offrait un sentiment de puissance comme s'il pouvait tout accomplir grâce à elle. Il jeta un regard vers Sigrid, qui avait mené à bien la création de ces automates. Il était plus qu'honoré d'être aux commandes de cette invention et son cœur se serra tant il ressentait de la fierté pour son peuple. Cette harmonie, cette entre-aide avec les humains pouvait peut-être marquer le début d'une nouvelle ère pour les nains. Cette ouverture d'esprit qu'il avait désespérément attendu semblait être à portée de main.

\- Grunlek ! J'aurais besoin d'aide pour apporter des matériaux pour reconsolider la brèche de la muraille.

\- J'arrive Wilhelm.

Le sol tremblait sous chacun de ses pas, jamais l'ingénieur ne s'était senti aussi grand. Bien qu'il fût conscient de l'immaturité de sa réaction, il ne put empêcher son égo de croître. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait voir le monde de haut. Cependant, il revint rapidement à la réalité en observant tous les miséreux agonisant au sol dans l'attente de recevoir des soins. Il contemplait avec une horrible impuissance ce spectacle funeste se dérouler sous ses yeux. Certains hurlaient à s'en briser les cordes vocales tandis que d'autres versaient des larmes et cherchaient un soutien quelconque auquel se raccrocher pour ignorer la douleur. Les guérisseurs se bousculaient pour tenter de sauver le maximum de personnes. Grunlek pouvait les voir trembler devant leur propre frustration de ne pas être en mesure de tous les soigner à cause du manque d'effectif et d'énergie. Les apprentis tentaient de faire de leur mieux pour apporter un peu de soutien, leurs sorts de soin ne guérissaient pas les brûlures causées par le dragon mais ils apaisaient la douleur ce qui n'était pas rien. L'ingénieur voyait son esprit glissé dans la contemplation, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de Wilhelm à ses côtés.

\- Ce sont les conséquences de la guerre. N'en as-tu jamais été témoin ? demanda le frère jumeau de Sigrid

\- Si, mais je ne m'y suis jamais habitué, répondit Grunlek.

Grunlek parlait d'une voix lointaine, presque lasse.

\- C'est une bonne chose.

L'ingénieur nain ferma les yeux un instant et soupira.

\- Tu ne peux rien pour eux. D'autres, par contre, ont besoin de ton aide et sur cela que tu dois te focaliser.

Les paroles de Wilhelm lui rappelaient beaucoup Théo. Le Paladin aussi refusait de s'apitoyer sur ce qui ne pouvait être changé pour se concentrer sur ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Et en cet instant, Grunlek devait aider à reconsolider la brèche afin de prévenir une nouvelle invasion.

\- C'est vrai. Allons-y !

A travers la carapace d'acier, Grunlek aperçut le sourire bienveillant de Wilhelm qui le guida vers les entrepôts. D'énormes blocs de pierre devaient être transportés vers la muraille pour dresser un mur d'une hauteur respectable, ne serait-ce que pour empêcher toute intrusion qui pourrait nuire à la sécurité des habitants. Ainsi, il chargea toute une cargaison et s'achemina vers la muraille en ruine. Sur le chemin, il croisa d'autres blessés. Un frisson le parcourut et il pria pour de ne pas reconnaître l'un de ses amis parmi les victimes. Machinalement, il tourna son regard à chaque fois qu'il apercevait une personne souffrante. Quand il se concentra de nouveau sur la route, il vit Théo en train de discuter avec l'un des soldats. Apparemment le Paladin ne semblait pas grièvement blessé. Grunlek ne perdit pas un seul instant et se rapprocha de son ami, qui ne lui adressa pas un regard, il ne l'avait probablement pas reconnu à travers la carapace d'acier.

\- Théo ! appela l'ingénieur nain

Le Paladin ne parvint pas à le localiser, si bien que son regard se porta d'abord vers le sol plutôt que vers l'automate. Grunlek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis dans la machine.

Finalement, Théo plissa son regard en direction du guerrier de métal gigantesque et reconnut Grunlek. L'ingénieur ne manqua pas de constater que les traits de l'Inquisiteur s'étaient détendus.

\- Tu n'as rien ? demanda Théo

\- Non, je vais bien. Toi en revanche tu as besoin de soin et de repos. Tu es pâle.

Le Paladin balaya la proposition d'un geste de la main. L'heure n'était pas au repos. Grunlek soupira, son ami n'écoutait jamais lorsque cela concernait sa propre santé. Un trait de caractère qu'il possédait tous plus ou moins.

\- Et Bob ?

\- Il va bien. Il se repose.

Une autre bonne nouvelle qui soulagea Grunlek. Mais il manquait encore quelqu'un.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Shin ? demanda Théo

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu, il était avec Yorkan.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand nous sommes intervenus pour tuer le dragon.

\- Et après ?

Grunlek ne répondit pas. Le Paladin soupira.

\- Bon, je vais aller le chercher. Rejoins-moi dès que tu auras terminé ce que tu as à faire !

\- Bien !

Les deux aventuriers se séparèrent. Grunlek livra son stock de pierre aux nains se trouvant près de la muraille et se dépêcha de rejoindre Théo. En chemin, il croisa Wilhelm, qui fut surpris de le voir si pressé.

\- Wilhelm ! Aurais-tu, par hasard, vu Yorkan ou Shin ?

\- Non, désolé. Demande aux guérisseurs peut-être qu'ils pourront te renseigner.

\- Oui, merci !

Grunlek reprit la route jusqu'à la grande place. Afin de mieux circuler, il se résigna à s'éjecter de l'automate et retrouva enfin Théo, qui s'entretenait avec un des guérisseurs. Le ton de l'Inquisiteur trahissait son empressement.

\- Un archer avec une tenue bleue. Vous l'avez-vu ou pas ?

\- Non…non, je ne crois pas. Je n'en suis pas sûr, ils sont tellement nombreux…je…

L'ingénieur pouvait sentir la colère de son ami grimper crescendo, au train où allaient les choses le guérisseur ne pourrait bientôt plus effectuer sa tâche. Aussi décida-t-il de prendre la parole avant que la situation ne s'envenime.

\- Et Yorkan ? L'avez-vous vu ?

\- Le Seigneur Yorkan ? répéta le guérisseur.

Le pauvre homme tremblait d'épuisement et probablement de peur face à la carrure du Paladin.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Je suis navré.

Théo prit une grande inspiration et tenta de calmer ses nerfs à vifs. Il s'éloigna et reprit ses recherches tout en jurant entre ses dents. Grunlek, quant à lui, semblait réticent à adresser la parole au Paladin dont l'énervement commençait atteindre un pallier important.

De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent et ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace de Yorkan ou de Shin. La migraine de Théo s'était empirée, ce qui n'arrangeait en aucun cas son humeur. Le Paladin se massa les tempes pour apaiser son mal mais rien n'y faisait. Après plusieurs inspirations, il croisa le regard de Grunlek, qui l'observait dans un mutisme qui trahissait son inquiétude.

\- Fais chier ! Il est passé où ce con ?! s'exclama Théo

\- On va le retrouver Théo.

Grunlek ne savait pas s'il s'adressait réellement à son ami. Cette situation ne le rassurait pas du tout mais il préférait rester optimiste et se dire que Yorkan et Shin avaient trouvé refuge ailleurs. L'ingénieur s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose quand il remarqua les tremblements du Paladin dont les poings étaient serrés et le visage affreusement blafard. De là où il était, il pouvait l'entendre murmurer des _Fais chier !_ Ou _Si je le chope…_ ponctués de menaces en tout genre. L'ingénieur continua de chercher tout en gardant un œil sur Théo.

Alors qu'ils approchaient des jardins royaux, ils furent surpris par l'apparition précipitée d'un des soldats portant Yorkan sur son épaule.

\- De l'aide ! Faites quérir un guérisseur sans tarder !

Grunlek fut le premier à réagir et se hâta de ramener une personne capable de soigner le seigneur de la cité. Théo, quant à lui, aida le soldat à poser Yorkan au sol. Il appuya sur la blessure du seigneur de la cité pour ralentir l'hémorragie.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le Paladin

\- Le seigneur Yorkan a été blessé par l'un des hommes masqués. Le jeune archer s'est interposé et m'a ordonné de ramener le seigneur ici.

Théo tiqua en entendant le soldat dire « le jeune archer ».

\- Il avait une tunique bleue cet archer ?

\- Oui et un tatouage sur le bras droit.

Le visage, déjà pâle, du Paladin perdit encore plus de ses couleurs. Il s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Où étais l'archer la dernière fois que vous l'avez-vu ?

\- Près de la rivière.

Grunlek ne tarda pas à revenir avec deux guérisseurs. Ceux-ci se mirent au travail sans tarder. Théo donna un léger coup sur le bras du soldat pour attirer son attention.

\- Guidez-moi jusqu'à l'archer !

Le soldat acquiesça et s'élança une nouvelle fois dans la forêt, suivi de près par le Paladin.

\- Théo ! appela Grunlek

Trop tard, son ami avait déjà entamé sa course.

\- Allez-y maître nain ! Nous gérons la situation.

L'ingénieur hocha la tête et partit à la poursuite de Théo.

Après une course interminable, ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où s'était déroulé l'affrontement entre le guerrier masqué et l'archer. Théo, bien qu'essoufflé, fit appel à toutes ses capacités afin de trouver son ami. Il vit de nombreuses traces de sang au sol et grinça des dents. La terre brûlée formait un cercle parfait, non naturel. _Un sort probablement_ , songea le Paladin. Il fouilla l'endroit en compagnie du soldat mais ne trouva personne.

\- Shin ! appela Théo d'une voix puissante.

Il n'y eut que le silence. Grunlek arriva peu après, lui aussi essoufflé.

\- Shin ! tenta une nouvelle fois Théo

\- Messire Paladin ! Venez voir !

Théo s'approcha du soldat, qui lui tendit un arc fait de bois sombre. Il s'en empara après un léger instant d'hésitation. Il n'y avait pas de doute quant à l'identité du propriétaire de cette arme.

\- Je ne vois aucune signe du guerrier masqué, déclara sombrement le soldat.

L'instant qui suivit cette phrase faisait partie de ces instants suspendus où le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ces moments qui précédaient souvent la prise de conscience d'un évènement. En cet instant, l'évènement en question se résumait dans ce simple fait : Shin avait disparu. La première conclusion qui émergea dans l'esprit de chacun fut que le demi-élémentaire avait été enlevé.

La poigne de Théo sur l'arc se fit plus forte. Il contenait à peine sa rage. _Quel con !_ répéta-t-il inlassablement dans sa tête. Il fit les cent pas pendant quelques instants puis se tourna vers Grunlek.

\- Il faut que je parle à Yorkan. On doit en savoir plus. Il faut aussi organiser des recherches. Si on a de la chance, Shin est toujours dans cette saloperie de forêt.

\- Je peux me charger de mener une expédition avec quelques hommes Messire, répondit le soldat d'une voix assurée.

Le Paladin hocha la tête en guise de reconnaissance. Quand il passa près de l'ingénieur, il lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits. Ils rentrèrent tous à la cité. Le soldat ne perdit pas un seul instant et commença à former un groupe de sauvetage tandis que les deux aventuriers se dépêchèrent à retrouver Yorkan. Ils tombèrent sur l'un des guérisseurs, qui avaient pris en charge le seigneur de la cité.

\- Il est vivant ? demanda Théo

\- Grâce au ciel, oui. Nous avons pu intervenir à temps.

\- Ok ! On peut le voir ? On doit lui parler !

Avec son teint de fantôme, sa respiration haletante et son empressement, le Paladin ressemblait à un hystérique.

\- Je…Je crains que cela soit impossible pour le moment. Le seigneur Yorkan n'a pas encore repris connaissance.

Théo passa une main sur son visage et empoigna le guérisseur sous le regard réprobateur de Grunlek.

\- Quand ? Quand reprendra-t-il connaissance ?

\- Difficile à dire, ses blessures étaient plutôt importantes. Peut-être dans quelques heures, peut-être dans quelques jours.

La poigne de l'Inquisiteur se resserra ce qui fit grimacer le guérisseur.

\- C'est bon Théo, lâche-le !

Grunlek parvint à faire céder son ami, qui s'éloigna légèrement. Le nain s'excusa du comportement de son compagnon et se renseigna sur l'endroit où Yorkan avait été emmené pour se reposer.

\- Vous le trouverez dans sa chambre. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois en informer Dame Alhana.

\- Merci encore.

Lorsque Grunlek se retrouva seul avec Théo, il hésita entre le sermonner et le convaincre d'aller se reposer. Le Paladin faisait vraiment peur et son empressement mettait sa santé en danger. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de trancher, l'Inquisiteur se rendait déjà vers la chambre de Yorkan. La chambre où il reposait se trouvait non loin de celle de Jolce. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs gardée par Eden, qui fut heureuse de retrouver son ami nain. La présence de la louve apporta un grand réconfort dans le cœur troublé de l'ingénieur. Théo entra dans la chambre, suivi par Grunlek et sa grande amie, qui n'osait pas approcher le Paladin.

Yorkan dormait à point fermé, son armure avait été retirée et remplacée par des bandages. Il possédait le teint blafard de ceux qui avaient survécu de justesse. Et sa respiration semblait normale, bien qu'un peu plus faible. La phase la plus insoutenable débutait, ici, dans cette chambre. Devant le seigneur inconscient, les deux aventuriers prenaient leur mal en patience, dans l'attente de réponses à leurs questions. Grunlek s'assit à même le sol, juste en face du lit, tandis que Théo prenait place sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre, en tenant toujours l'arc de Shin dans sa main. Le Paladin bascula la tête en arrière, prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

\- C'est vraiment une journée de merde, déclara le Paladin avec une faible voix, presque mélancolique.

Dans un autre lieu, d'autres évènements avaient lieu. Un homme, prisonnier de son esprit, faisait de nouveau face à son passé. Tel qu'il se voyait, il s'agissait en fait d'un jeune garçon. Il portait une tunique, à la base aussi blanche que la neige sous ses pieds nus, sauf que celle-ci avait été déchirée à plusieurs endroits, des taches de sang, de terre et de poussière lui donnaient un aspect misérable. Pourtant, le garçon possédait une beauté singulière, qui ne manquait pas d'attirer le regard. Un visage fin, une peau très claire, des yeux bleus scintillants et une chevelure noire lui arrivant jusqu'aux côtes, sans parler d'un corps svelte et élancé, des traits qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Malgré la légèreté de sa tenue, le jeune garçon ne souffrait pas du froid mordant, il le sentait à peine à vrai dire. Il ne faisait même plus attention à ses blessures. Non, sa concentration se portait sur autre chose. D'un pas, il se retrouva sur un sentier qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La dernière fois, il l'avait emprunté pour se lancer à la découverte d'un monde encore inconnu. Désormais, il le parcourait pour rentrer chez lui. La perspective de retrouver son foyer après tant d'épreuves et d'émotions accélérait son rythme cardiaque.

 _Non…_

Le jouvenceau se mit à courir aussi vite que ses faibles jambes lui permirent. Il trébucha de nombreuses fois à cause du manque d'énergie.

 _Non…je ne veux pas…_

Il y était presque. Il allait rentrer chez lui, après tout ce temps, retrouver ses parents, la chaleur de sa mère, son regard tendre et son doux sourire. Il redoutait les retrouvailles avec son père. Comment allait-il réagir ? Lui en voudra-t-il ? Le prendra-t-il dans ses bras comme il le faisait si souvent autrefois ?

 _Arrête ! Je ne veux pas y retourner…je ne veux pas revoir tout ça…_

Il tomba une nouvelle fois, le souffle court et les membres endoloris. Il errait depuis des jours, n'avait que peu dormi et mangé pourtant il trouva la force de se remettre une nouvelle fois debout comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne restait que quelques mètres à parcourir. Animé par une nouvelle énergie, il courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à son foyer.

 _Assez ! Ça suffit !_

Shin se réveilla en sursaut dans un endroit totalement inconnu. Il était allongé dans une cellule, peu éclairée, et enchaîné au mur derrière lui. Quand il tenta de s'asseoir, une vive douleur à l'arrière du crâne lui fit tourner la tête et l'obligea à se rallonger. Soudain, il entendit quelque chose teinter sur sa gauche. Il éprouva quelques difficultés à distinguer quoi que ce soit à cause de l'obscurité et de son réveil brutal. Peu à peu, il comprit que quelqu'un se tenait à ses côtés. Une personne, elle aussi prisonnière à en juger par les chaînes qui entouraient ses poignets. Après une période d'adaptation, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une femme du même âge que lui ou peut-être un peu plus jeune. Celle-ci déposa une main sur sa tête pour dégager son visage.

\- Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? murmura-t-elle

Elle possédait une voix claire mais trop triste pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

\- Où suis-je ? demanda Shin

\- Dans les oubliettes.

\- Comment suis-je...

Il n'eut pas besoin de poser sa question, les souvenirs revinrent d'eux-mêmes. Il se remémora le dragon, son affrontement contre le guerrier au masque d'étain, sa capture par le serpent gigantesque et ces deux personnes qui semblaient avoir un lien avec la bataille dans la cité de Yorkan.

\- Les hommes d'Alessa vous ont amené ici tout à l'heure.

L'intonation de la jeune femme dissimulait très mal sa colère envers celle qu'elle appelait « Alessa ». Cela rassura l'archer, ils avaient tous deux une ennemie en commun.

\- J'ai soigné le plus gros de vos blessures tout à l'heure. Ce ne sont plus que des cicatrices.

Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, le demi-élémentaire ne ressentait plus de douleur au niveau des épaules et du torse.

\- Merci.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et l'aida à s'asseoir tout en laissant sa main posée sur le bras de l'archer, elle essaya de faire fi de l'étrange froideur de sa peau. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de contact avec quelqu'un. C'était à peine si elle y croyait.

\- Je m'appelle Dawn.

\- Shinddha Kory.

Elle écarquilla les yeux pour mieux les baisser juste après. L'archer ne comprit pas cette réaction. La jeune femme sembler hésiter à prendre la parole.

\- Je croyais que le clan Kory avait été massacré.

Shin ne répondit pas. Décidemment, il croisait de plus en plus de personnes connaissant sa défunte famille.

\- Comment avez-vous survécu ?

Là non plus, il ne répondit pas. Dawn déglutit et s'humecta les lèvres. Elle se sentait gênée par sa propre indiscrétion.

\- Je suis désolée.

Le demi-élémentaire secoua la tête et examina ses chaînes pour penser à autre chose. La main de Dawn reposait toujours sur son bras. Il put donc sentir les tremblements de la jeune femme.

\- Ils ont pris l'artéfact de ma famille.

Shin releva rapidement la tête. Dawn fixait l'horizon comme si une autre réalité se dessinait devant elle.

\- Arrivés de nulle part, ils ont assassiné tout le monde et ont pris l'artéfact pour mieux disparaître par la suite.

\- Et vous ?

\- Samaël rapporte toujours un trophée de ses parties de chasse. Il épargne un seul membre de la famille et le ramène à sa sœur pour qu'elle puisse « s'amuser » avec. Après quoi, il devient un esclave obéissant à ses moindres désirs.

Le dégoût et la colère brillèrent dans le regard de Dawn alors qu'elle expliquait la raison de sa présence ici. Des larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de ses yeux, elle préféra les balayer en vitesse.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Elle acquiesça et le remercia. Puis la frayeur s'empara de son esprit.

\- La dernière fois que je les ai entendus, ils disaient posséder quatre artéfacts. Ont-ils réussi à s'emparer du dernier ?

\- Non, Yorkan et ses hommes sont parvenus à les mettre en déroute.

Cette déclaration eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Pour la première fois depuis des années de captivité, elle émit un petit rire triomphant. Rien n'était perdu, l'espoir subsistait. Le poids sur ses épaules parut s'alléger, comme si ses années de souffrance et de lutte prenaient enfin tout leur sens. Les larmes tombèrent malgré elle, et sans réfléchir, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'archer.

\- C'est déjà ça, déclara-t-elle entre deux rictus.

\- Maintenant, il faut juste trouver un moyen de sortir de là.

Dawn releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de l'archer. Il semblait si sûr de lui. Cette détermination lui fut transmise et renforça sa volonté de se battre et de triompher de ses bourreaux. Elle avait bien conscience que la patience allait être nécessaire mais elle conservait l'espoir. C'était tout ce qui lui restait après tout.

La nuit avait obscurci le ciel de son rideau étoilé. Les hommes de Yorkan mettaient de l'ordre dans la cité. Un inventaire fut dressé et l'on nota tous les noms des défunts afin de leur offrir de décentes sépultures plus tard. L'heure n'était pas au deuil mais à la reconstruction. Cela occupait l'esprit de chacun en ces heures troubles. Tout le monde était au courant de l'état incertain du seigneur de la cité et le doute commençait à s'installer dans le cœur de tous, y compris les aventuriers.

Grunlek, toujours assis par terre avec Eden à ses côtés, gardait un œil sur Théo, qui s'était finalement endormi. Bob les avait rejoints une heure plus tôt et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. En réalité, il fixait l'arc que tenait le Paladin. Alhana entra dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard. L'épuisement et l'inquiétude se lisaient clairement sur son visage. Elle avait les traits tirés si bien qu'elle paraissait un peu plus âgée. D'un signe de tête, elle salua les aventuriers réveillés. Puis elle ouvrit un tiroir d'une commode, placée près de l'ingénieur, qui l'observait faire en silence. Après avoir saisi le matériel nécessaire, elle créa une braise sur le bout de l'allumette et transmit la flamme de bougies en bougies. Puis un gémissement retenti, tous les visages se tournèrent vers Yorkan, qui commençait à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Yorkan, appela Alhana.

A l'entente de ce nom, Théo s'éveilla d'un seul coup. Bob et Grunlek s'étaient déjà approchés du lit du seigneur de la cité. Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, il semblait éprouver de la difficulté à se réveiller pleinement. Le Paladin grinça des dents, le temps était compté aussi se plaça-t-il près de Yorkan, la paume sur son front. Alhana comprit ses intentions et posa sa main par-dessus celle de l'aventurier.

\- Je vais vous aider.

Une vive lueur argentée entoura leurs mains tandis qu'ils puisaient tous deux dans leur énergie vitale. Les yeux de Yorkan s'ouvrirent pleinement, il sentit ses forces revenir peu à peu. La magie se dissipa peu à peu. Grunlek aida Alhana à tenir debout tandis que Théo s'adossa au mur derrière lui.

\- Alhana ! Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Calme-toi Yorkan, tu es sain et sauf, chez toi.

\- Où est Shin ? s'empressa de demander Théo

Pour une fois, aucun de ses amis ne prit la peine de le réprimander sur son intonation ou son manque de tact.

\- Shin ? Il…il n'est pas ici ?

\- Non, il a disparu, répondit Alhana la gorge nouée.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie lorsque j'étais en difficulté contre cet homme…ce guerrier au masque d'étain. Je crois m'être évanoui peu après.

Le Paladin jura entre ses dents. Tout ce temps perdu pour ne rien obtenir de concret.

\- A-t-on mené des recherches dans la forêt ?

\- Oui, mon amour. Nos hommes n'ont encore rien trouvé.

Le seigneur de la cité enfoui son visage entre ses mains.

\- C'est de ma faute…j'aurais dû l'empêcher d'y aller.

 _Il ne manquait plus que ça !_ Théo n'avait guère envie d'entendre les lamentations de Yorkan et il aurait volontiers révéler sa façon de penser si Balthazar ne l'avait pas arrêté d'un regard ardent chargé de colère. Le mage comprenait le ressenti de son ami mais son impatience atteignait un seuil inacceptable. Une connexion mentale s'établit entre eux.

 _Reprend-toi ! Tu es un chevalier bordel !_ s'exclama le Pyromage

Les mots de Bob résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Théo. Son comportement n'était effectivement pas digne de son titre. Son calme revint lentement, très lentement. Le visage de Yorkan s'assombrit soudainement et son regard parut lointain.

\- Shin…qu'est-il en réalité ?

Cette question surprit tout le monde, y compris Théo. Yorkan examina chacun des aventuriers, son regard se fit perçant, à l'affût de la moindre faille.

\- J'ai senti une étrange magie planer autour de lui. Et pendant un instant il ne m'a pas paru…humain. Alors dites-moi, qu'est-il en réalité ?

Les aventuriers échangèrent un regard. Devaient-ils tout révéler au couple royal ? Ils pensèrent à Shin. Leur ami aurait-il accepté qu'ils révèlent la vérité sur sa nature ? Grunlek secoua la tête afin de montrer son refus. Théo, quant à lui, garda un visage impassible mais il jeta un coup d'œil au mage afin d'examiner sa réaction. Bob, lui, fixait Yorkan droit dans les yeux, si cet homme prétendait aimer Shin comme un fils alors il méritait d'entendre la vérité et une chance de pouvoir l'accepter.

\- Shin est un Fils de l'Eau, répondit finalement le mage.

Yorkan fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Un demi-élémentaire d'eau si vous préférez.

Alhana ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Manifestement, elle savait ce qu'était un demi-élémentaire contrairement à son mari, qui, même s'il avait appris quelques rudiments à force de côtoyer des mages, ne possédait pas les mêmes connaissances ésotériques.

\- Shin est revenu à la vie grâce à la fusion de son âme avec un élémentaire d'Eau.

\- « Revenu à la vie » ? répéta Yorkan totalement bouleversé

Alhana se plaça près du mage, ses yeux larmoyants firent de la peine à Bob, qui s'efforça de la regarder.

\- Quand – commença-t-elle avec une petite voix – Quand est-il mort ? Et comment ?

\- Il ne nous l'a jamais dit.

\- Etait-il déjà comme ça quand vous l'avez rencontré ?

\- Oui.

Yorkan déglutit péniblement et observa, une nouvelle fois, les aventuriers un à un.

\- Alors Shin n'est plus humain, n'est-ce pas ?

Balthazar n'apprécia pas cette interrogation. Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir quant à l'humanité de Shin ou de n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Peut-être que Yorkan n'était pas prêt finalement.

\- Vous le voyez comme un monstre ?

Le ton du mage était impérial et laissait place à la réflexion. Mais le seigneur de la cité se vexa, il considéra l'intonation comme condescendante. Il n'acceptait pas les insinuations de l'aventurier. Mais ce fut Alhana qui parla pour lui.

\- Prenez garde à ce que vous dites Mage ! Nous aimons Shin comme s'il avait été notre fils, je ne vous permets pas de douter de notre sincérité !

Grunlek préféra prendre la parole pour calmer le jeu. Il s'adressa d'abord au couple.

\- Ce n'était pas l'intention de Bob. Shin voyage avec nous depuis longtemps maintenant, sa nature est devenue très secondaire et nous l'avons accepté comme n'importe qui.

Puis il se tourna vers le mage.

\- Shin a probablement fait plus appel à sa partie élémentaire lors de cette bataille après tout…les enjeux étaient personnels.

\- Je l'ai vu exécuté ses ennemis sans aucune forme de pitié et avec une violence comme je n'en avais jamais vu.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Ce sont les types qui ont massacré sa famille je vous rappelle.

Cette fois, ce fut Théo qui daigna prendre la parole. Et il soulevait un point très pertinent.

\- Il n'est pas possédé si c'est ce que vous pensez. Son comportement n'est en aucun cas influencé par une force surnaturelle. N'importe quel être humain aurait agi de la même façon.

 _Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé._

 _La ferme Bob ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur._

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que chacun méditait sur leurs états d'âme respectifs. Soudainement, quelque chose vint cogner contre la fenêtre. Il s'agissait d'un aigle au plumage sombre, tenant dans son bec ce qui pourrait bien être un message. Alhana ouvrit la fenêtre et, avec méfiance, s'empara du morceau de parchemin. Eden gronda en direction du rapace. Grunlek prit cela comme un signe avant-coureur de mauvaise nouvelle. Le visage de l'intendante fut déformé par une grimace de rage, d'un geste vif, elle lança une dague, dissimulée entre les plis de ses vêtements, vers le rapace, qui n'eut aucune chance d'esquiver. Elle tendit ensuite le message au Paladin, qui s'empressa de le lire. Celui-ci froissa le parchemin et sortit de la pièce en jurant.

\- Alhana, que se passe-t-il ?

Le regard de l'intendante brûlait de colère.

\- Nous avons la confirmation que nos ennemis détiennent Shin. Ils proposent un échange entre lui et l'artéfact.

Grunlek et Bob comprirent la raison de la sortie de Théo et partirent le rejoindre. Le couple se retrouva seul. Alhana laissa son désarroi se manifester. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues et l'intégralité de son corps tremblait. Yorkan saisit la main de son épouse. Beaucoup de choses avaient été dites, il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre, il restait encore de nombreuses questions sans réponses et seul Shin pouvait en apporter. Or celui-ci se trouvait dans une situation plus que critique. Le seigneur de la cité n'avait pas envie de s'accaparer l'esprit avec ses interrogations, sa priorité restait de retrouver le fils de son meilleur ami et presque frère. Il força, tendrement, sa femme à se tourner vers lui. Il renforça son emprise sur la main de celle qui partageait sa vie depuis tant d'années.

\- Rien n'est encore perdu, tu te rappelles ?

Alhana ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Ses propres mots venaient d'être utilisés par son mari pour la rassurer, quelle ironie.

\- Les aventuriers vont avoir besoin de notre aide.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas quitter la cité Yorkan.

\- Je ne pensais pas à nous.

Balthazar et Grunlek retrouvèrent Théo dans la chambre de Jolce, qui surveillait attentivement le traître. Le Paladin venait d'entrer dans un nouvel état d'esprit, bien au-delà de la fatigue physique et de la colère. Il paraissait impassible, calme presque tranquille. Pour les personnes entourant l'Inquisiteur, cela ne présageait en général rien de bon. Le traître tremblait sous le regard terriblement froid de Théo, qui s'approcha lentement de lui.

\- Je vais être très clair avec toi. Un de mes amis vient de se faire enlever par les types qui t'ont engagé. Alors tu vas très gentiment nous conduire jusqu'à eux ou je te jure que je fais griller ta pauvre cervelle avec mon sort de foudre et je te file à bouffer à la louve, t'as compris ?

Pour appuyer les menaces du Paladin, Eden émit de terribles grognements à l'encontre du traître, qui pâlit et acquiesça vivement, sans une once d'hésitation. Le sourire de Théo relatait plus du malsain que de la gratitude. L'inquisiteur se tourna vers ses amis.

\- Préparez-vous ! Nous partons sans attendre !

Il adressa ensuite un signe de reconnaissance en direction de Jolce, qui leur souhaita bonne chance dans leur quête. Les aventuriers rassemblèrent quelques affaires ainsi que des provisions pour la route. Théo avait demandé à un des guérisseurs de soigner la cheville du traître afin qu'il ne devienne pas un frein dans leur mission. Grunlek avait réussi à convaincre Eden de l'aider à garder un œil sur leur guide peu fiable. Les aventuriers retrouvèrent leurs montures et furent rejoints par Alhana accompagnée par les jumeaux Sigrid et Wilhelm.

\- Sigrid et Wilhelm ont accepté de vous aider à sauver Shin. Leur efficacité n'est plus à prouver, il me semble.

Grunlek ne put réprimer un sourire en repensant au guerrier de métal. Dressé sur Lumière, le Paladin dévisagea les jumeaux.

\- Vous êtes prêts à partir immédiatement ?

\- Quand vous voulez Messire Paladin, répondit Sigrid.

Théo fit un signe du menton pour leur donner son autorisation. Sans attendre, les jumeaux scellèrent deux autres montures. Le groupe s'organisait de la façon suivante, le traître, ligoté, était avec Théo sur Lumière, Bob et Grunlek sur Brasier et Sigrid et Wilhelm sur leur monture respective. Alhana tenta rester digne en cet instant fatidique.

\- Je prierai pour votre réussite. Que la Lumière guide vos pas et vous permette de sauver Shin !

Théo hocha la tête puis donna un léger coup dans les flancs de son destrier, qui se mit à galoper à vive allure. Il fut rapidement suivi par les autres membres du groupe. Le temps poursuivait sa course et chaque minute écoulée les rapprochait de leur objectif. Restait à savoir s'ils parviendraient à arriver à temps pour sauver leur ami.

* * *

 _Et voilà! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, vos remarques et vos questions si vous en avez. Je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre =D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Il est enfin là, ce nouveau chapitre! Je vous implore de me pardonner pour cette longue attente, je ne vous dévoilerai pas les raisons de celui-ci car je ne veux pas vous ennuyer. Sachez simplement que je suis sincèrement désolée et qu'à l'avenir j'essaierai d'être plus régulière. Un grand merci à dry1410, NightmareDragon FB, fiction-mikana, Aliane pour leurs reviews très touchantes et très agréables. Pardon Aliane de ne pas avoir pu te répondre ='( Un grand merci à Leelanders pour son soutien sans faille et ses encouragements. Tu es géniale, je t'adore ! Et merci à tous ceux qui suivent et lisent cette histoire dans la plus grande discrétion. Je vous aime aussi =D **Je tiens quand même à vous avertir**. **Ce chapitre est plus sombre que les précédents!**_

 _Barzac :_ _Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil à toi. Je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas de ship dans cette histoire. Non pas parce que je n'aime pas ça mais parce que je suis plus centrée sur certains enjeux personnels des personnages. Et en plus, je ne sais pas écrire du romantisme, qu'il soit entre deux personnages homosexuels ou hétérosexuels. L'amitié et les relations familiales sont plus faciles à écrire pour moi. Voilà, encore navrée, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu et que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches dans d'autres écrits car la fanbase regorge d'auteur talentueux._

* * *

AVENTURES RISE AND SHINE

Chapitre 8

Comme le temps pouvait être une notion abstraite et relative. Sa fluctuation variait en fonction des personnes présentes autour de nous ou des endroits dans lesquels nous nous trouvons. En cet instant, Shin méditait, allongé sur le sol, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, sur la relativité du temps. Il lui était difficile d'estimer la durée de son emprisonnement. Un jour ? Deux ? Une semaine ? Il n'y avait pas de vue sur l'extérieur, pas même un faisceau lumineux pour lui indiquer la période de la journée. Cette perte de repère le dérangeait. Sans parler de ces chaînes et de cette prison qui le maintenaient enfermé. Lui qui avait vécu de nombreuses années à l'extérieur, parcourant les diverses régions du Cratère sous le ciel changeant au gré des heures passées et des saisons, se retrouver enfermé dans un endroit inconnu, enchaîné comme un animal, constituait l'un des pires affronts que l'on pouvait faire subir à quelqu'un.

Les conditions dans lesquelles sa colocataire et lui vivaient ne garantissaient guère leur confort. L'obscurité dominait une grande partie de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de lit, juste des dalles de pierre surélevées sur lesquelles était posée une vieille couverture déchirée ici et là. Les rations apportées, s'il y en avait, étaient moindres et n'apaisaient pas la faim de deux personnes. Dawn avait souvent essayé de le persuader de prendre une plus grosse ration pour garder ses forces. Il avait toujours refusé et faisait souvent l'inverse.

La pauvre Dawn faisait peine à voir. Elle flottait dans ce qui lui restait de vêtements. Et son corps semblait si frêle comme s'il pouvait se briser au moindre choc. Pourtant malgré cet état de faiblesse, elle conservait une beauté raffinée, ses yeux verts reflétaient un certain optimisme combiné à un peu de malice. Elle essayait de sourire le plus souvent possible, non seulement pour ne pas sombrer dans la tristesse mais aussi pour offrir un peu de légèreté au demi-élémentaire avec qui elle partageait une certaine complicité. Elle lui demandait des nouvelles du monde extérieur et se plaisait à imaginer les endroits que l'archer lui décrivait avec le plus de précision possible. Ayant souffert d'une effroyable solitude, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tenir tout près de Shin, déposant de temps à autre, avec une extrême délicatesse, une main sur le bras de l'archer juste pour se convaincre de sa présence auprès d'elle. La peau froide qu'elle rencontrait à chaque toucher la perturbait car si les conditions étaient loin d'être idéales, le froid ne représentait pas un danger pour eux. Et l'étrange marque sur le bras droit de son compagnon de cellule l'intriguait. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable auparavant.

\- Que signifie ce tatouage ?

Elle effleura le bras droit de Shin du bout des doigts tout en posant sa question. La peau de l'archer lui paraissait différente à cet endroit précis, comme si elle se craquelait. Ses doigts traçaient ce qu'elle pensait être un tatouage tout en attendant patiemment une réponse à sa question.

\- Ce n'est pas un tatouage, répondit simplement Shin.

\- Ah non ?

\- Non, répéta l'archer.

Dawn ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, elle percevait le malaise dans le regard de son compagnon de cellule et ne souhaitait pas créer de tensions entre eux. Shin se mit en position assise, de façon à être face à la porte. Ces derniers temps, avec l'aide d'Icy, il avait tenté d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui se trouvait en dehors de cette cellule et de mémoriser les passages de gardes. Malheureusement, ses tentatives furent rapidement mises en déroute car son invocation ne pouvait parcourir qu'une certaine distance et les rondes des gardes étaient irrégulières. Il avait également eu l'idée de geler ses chaînes mais son dernier essai, au puits de la prison située en dessous du manoir de l'intendant Bragg, ne lui laissait guère de très bons souvenirs. S'il échouait dans cette tentative, il pourrait perdre encore plus d'énergie et devenir inefficace. Il en était absolument hors de question. Lors de son apprentissage avec Aztragoz, celui-ci avait souvent fait mention de l'importance de la patience, et ce peu importe la situation. Shin avait respecté le conseil de cet homme, qui occupait une certaine place dans son cœur, et s'était montré patient. Durant de longues années, il avait cherché des réponses à ses questions et aujourd'hui, il semblait afin approcher de la vérité. Son sang bouillait en songeant à son but personnel, cette quête qui lui avait permis d'avancer malgré les obstacles et l'avait maintenu en vie. Ses poings se serrèrent d'eux-mêmes puis la température sembla chuter.

Dawn avait appris les arcanes de la magie blanche et possédait de ce fait une certaine connexion avec les forces ésotériques. Et celles-ci créaient des variations dans la température ambiante, la faisant chuter rapidement. Son regard se tourna vers Shin, qui ne semblait aucunement perturbé par ce qui se déroulait. La peau qu'elle touchait se fit plus froide encore et par réflexe, elle retira sa main d'un geste brusque. Son comportement alerta l'archer, qui sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il revint à la réalité.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il

La jeune femme scruta le demi-élémentaire. Après quelques instants, elle comprit qu'il était la source de cette variation ésotérique et alors que les secondes s'écoulaient, la magie se dissipa peu à peu. Dawn plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon de cellule, qui réservait décidément plein de surprises. Entre son invocation de glace et cette manipulation magique, il ne manquait pas de singularité. Shin plissa les yeux puis jeta un œil aux alentours, il ne comprenait pas ce qui perturbait Dawn à ce point. Elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa avec hésitation sa main sur son bras. Une part de lui se trouva vexée de son hésitation mais le sourire qu'elle afficha quelques secondes après le rassura.

\- Eh bien, vous êtes décidément un étrange personnage.

Elle déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Shin et ferma les yeux.

\- Essayez tout de même de ne pas trop faire baisser la température de cette pièce, je suis frileuse de nature.

\- J'ai fait ça ?

\- Il semblerait.

Shin jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient manifestés sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Aztragoz lui avait souvent répété que ses émotions influençaient ses capacités et qu'il devait se montrer très prudent. Des émotions trop fortes pourraient le conduire à des situations dangereuses non seulement pour lui-même mais également pour les autres. Son attention se porta alors sur Dawn, qui somnolait contre son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé.

Dawn s'appuya un peu plus sur Shin et émit un rictus avant de s'assoupir. De par sa nature, l'archer ne craignait pas les effets du froid, il pouvait le sentir certes mais ses morsures ne l'atteignaient guère du moins pas en termes de douleur. Tout son être était conditionné à ne faire qu'un avec le froid. Pendant longtemps il avait craint de devenir le prisonnier de cette prison de glace, ses dons de demi-élémentaires, bien qu'ayant une grande utilité, n'étaient en aucun gratuits. D'une certaine manière, sa révolte contre cette chose vivant en lui n'avait jamais perdu de sa vigueur. Il la tolérait tout simplement. Mais de temps à autre, il maudissait cette sensation de froid qui régnait dans son corps, comme si un hiver éternel s'était installé. Il éprouvait toujours un certain malaise lorsque l'on démontrait de l'affection mais jamais il n'avait pu refuser ces contacts affectifs. La chaleur qu'ils transmettaient lui mettait du baume au cœur et apaisait cette sensation de froid constante. C'était une chose précieuse qu'il avait appris à apprécier malgré la gêne.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir, Dawn se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'elle les entendit. Elle s'agrippa à la tunique de Shin, qui déposa une main rassurante sur le dos de la jeune femme. Il pouvait la sentir trembler alors que quelqu'un déverrouillait la porte. Quatre personnes entrèrent dans la cellule. L'archer reconnut la femme qui lui avait parlé dans la forêt, celle qui se nommait Alessa. Lors de leur dernière rencontre, il ne lui avait prêté que peu d'attention mais cette fois, leurs regards se croisèrent. Alessa possédait le regard de ceux qui observaient le genre humain avec condescendance et mépris. Il n'était plus question d'humanité mais d'outils promettant du divertissement et de l'utilité. Elle semblait âgée de plus de quarante ans, possédait des cheveux châtains foncés et des yeux marron. Elle portait une tenue de mage d'une couleur bleutée avec un serpent noir brodé à chaque manche. Trois hommes l'accompagnaient dont l'homme au masque d'étain.

\- Oh ! Voilà un spectacle des plus attendrissants ! - dit Alessa avec sarcasme - Je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre mais certains événements nous ont contraints de changer nos plans. Bref, peu importe, ce n'est pas important. Pour l'instant cher maître archer je vous invite à m'accompagner.

S'il n'avait pas été entravé par ces chaînes, Shin lui aurait volontiers détruit sa dentition. Deux des hommes s'avancèrent vers lui. Dawn trembla de plus belle et serra la tunique de son compagnon si fort qu'elle en fit pâlir ses phalanges déjà très blanches. Le demi-élémentaire l'entendit murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à des prières avant qu'elle ne se fasse violemment éloigner de lui pat le troisième homme d'Alessa. Celui-ci menaça la jeune femme de sa dague afin de faire comprendre à l'archer qu'au moindre geste brusque, il la tuerait sans hésiter. Shin tenta de garder un maximum de sang-froid et de ne pas céder à sa propre violence lorsque le guerrier au masque d'étain retira ses chaînes pour lui en mettre des plus petites. L'archer ne quittait pas des yeux Alessa, qui continuait de sourire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Après vous ! invita Alessa d'un geste poli

Tenu fermement par les deux hommes de cette femme, Shin n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier regard vers Dawn, qui lui adressa un regard larmoyant. La jeune femme retenait avec un effort surhumain ses larmes afin de garder un air digne malgré la peur. Elle refusait de perdre la face devant Alessa, qui serait trop ravie de la voir dans cet état de faiblesse. Même si pour l'instant, celle-ci semblait plus concentrée sur Shin. L'archer hocha simplement la tête de façon à lui assurer que tout irait pour le mieux. Après quoi, il se résigna à suivre Alessa. Il se concentra un maximum et enregistra chaque virage, chaque trappe, le nombre de marches qu'on lui faisait gravir, le nombre de personnes qu'il croisait et chaque porte qu'il franchissait. Après dix minutes de marche, ils entrèrent tous dans une immense salle remplie de divers instruments destinés à toutes sortes de châtiments corporels. L'archer ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant tous les ustensiles.

\- Mettez-le là-bas ! Et attachez-le solidement ! ordonna Alessa d'une voix ferme

Shin se débattit, en faisant fi de la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours. Le guerrier au masque d'étain le frappa, d'un geste vif du genou, à l'estomac. La sensation de douleur se propagea dans tout son être et une violente quinte de toux s'échappa de sa gorge. Les gardes profitèrent de cet instant de faiblesse pour l'enchaîner là où Alessa le désirait. Le guerrier au masque d'étain utilisa une manivelle qui souleva les chaînes, qui entravaient les poignets de Shin. Celui-ci s'éleva à quelques centimètres du sol, les bras en extension. Alessa se posta ensuite en face de lui, un air très sérieux sur le visage.

\- Bien, avant de commencer j'aimerai vous dire deux ou trois choses importantes. Mon frère et moi avions pour objectif de nous emparer de l'artéfact de Yorkan. C'était simple, clair et concis. Nous l'avions déjà fait quatre fois.

Elle marqua une pause. Son regard scrutait le demi-élémentaire avec une étrange nostalgie.

\- J'avais deux fils autrefois, deux magnifiques garçons, fiers, intrépides et dévoués. A en juger par votre physique, ils auraient pu avoir votre âge. Mais voilà, les choses changent et le monde est fait de déséquilibres qui nous menacent constamment de destruction. Nous nous sommes battus pour restaurer un semblant d'équilibre. Nous avons affronté quatre familles redoutables, qui, elles aussi et ça je le respecte possédaient des convictions. L'une d'elle vivait dans une région reculée, près d'un lac où les rayons du soleil pouvaient se refléter comme au travers d'un miroir. Je me souviens encore de ma stupéfaction lorsque j'ai aperçu ces immenses montagnes se dresser sur des kilomètres. Les arbres aussi différaient de ceux que j'avais l'habitude de voir dans ma contrée natale. Je n'oublierai jamais la beauté de cette région ni le peuple qui y habitait.

Elle déglutit. Shin, quant à lui, serrait les mâchoires au maximum. Son estomac le faisait encore souffrir et l'extension de ses bras le rendait inconfortable.

\- Ils ont fait preuve d'une incroyable dextérité. Même les plus jeunes savaient manier les armes. Notre attaque surprise leur a fait l'effet d'une pichenette. Nos effectifs ont été réduits de plus de la moitié en une nuit.

Le regard d'Alessa se fit plus sombre et son sourire disparut.

\- Mes deux garçons ont été tués par le couple régent.

Elle se leva et s'approcha à quelques centimètres de l'archer. Son regard était voilé par les larmes qui commençaient à se former.

\- Quand notre espion nous a prévenus au dernier moment qu'il existait un survivant de cette famille et qu'il s'agissait en plus du fils de ce couple, j'avoue avoir été…totalement abasourdie.

Elle baissa les yeux un instant comme si elle réfléchissait puis croisa à nouveau le regard de Shin.

\- Je connais votre regard. J'ai arboré le même lorsque j'ai vu mes fils mourir de la main de vos parents. Moi aussi, je sais ce que ça fait lorsque l'on réclame vengeance. Et j'ai pu l'exercer, du moins en partie, lorsque j'ai abattu ma lame sur votre mère. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il me fallait deux vies pour venger mes deux fils. Une fois débarrassé du couple, notre victoire a été plus facile. En quelques minutes, tout était terminé. Puis des cris ont retenti, des cris de nourrisson.

Shin se mit trembler, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, un peu plus vite chaque fois qu'Alessa poursuivait son récit. Il serrait les poings, si fort que ses ongles perforaient sa peau.

\- Je me suis dirigée vers la source des cris, qui en l'occurrence venaient de la résidence principale. Je suis montée à l'étage puis j'ai trouvé la chambre de l'enfant qui pleurait. C'était une petite fille, âgée d'environ sept ou huit mois. Je l'ai observé durant de longues minutes et plus je la regardais, plus la vision de mes fils décédés me revenait en mémoire. Et il me manquait une vie à prendre.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de l'archer et prononça d'une voix remplie à la fois de rage et de satisfaction.

\- Alors j'ai pris la sienne.

Shin ne tint plus. Un hurlement d'une ampleur sans précédent franchit sa bouche. Il asséna ensuite un violent coup de tête au visage d'Alessa, qui s'écrasa à plusieurs mètres plus loin. L'archer se débattait tel un animal enragé, mettant à l'épreuve ses entraves. Les deux hommes d'Alessa intervinrent et assénèrent chacun leur tour de terribles coups au demi-élémentaire.

\- Arrêtez ! ordonna-t-elle tout en se relevant avec un nez ensanglanté

L'archer ne parvenait pas à calmer sa respiration, tout son être lui sommait de se libérer et de pulvériser cette femme. Quelque chose parcourait ses veines avec une terrible vigueur. Cela lui faisait l'effet d'un fer rouge collé contre sa peau. Il voulait hurler. Hurler à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Alessa, essuya le sang d'un revers de la main.

\- Je ne vous tuerai pas. Cependant, une de mes connaissances m'a parlé de vous et de votre nature un peu spéciale. Et je dois avouer que je suis particulièrement curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur votre partie élémentaire. Qui sait ? Peut-être que lorsque celle-ci sera pleinement réveillée, elle pourra être exploitable. Après tout, un demi-élémentaire dans nos rangs ne serait pas de refus.

Elle adressa un signe à ses deux hommes et leur donna pour consigne de ne pas frapper Shin au visage. Les coups s'enchaînèrent les uns après les autres sur l'intégralité du corps de l'archer, qui réprimait des gémissements de douleur. Quinze longues minutes plus tard, les coups cessèrent. Shin avait l'impression de s'être fait piétiner par des dizaines de chevaux. Respirer lui coûtait de terribles efforts tant ses côtes étaient meurtries. Il sentait à peine ses bras et ses jambes. Et toute son énergie semblait l'avoir quitté. Pourtant, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Alessa. Un regard qui lui promettait le prix du sang pour sa défunte famille.

\- Attachez-le à la table !

Les muscles de ses bras purent enfin se détendre lorsqu'il s'écrasa de tout son long au sol. Malheureusement son répit fut de courte durée car les gardes le relevèrent et le basculèrent brutalement sur une table en bois solide, reliée par quatre chaînes épaisses, situées à chaque coin, au plafond et où il fut de nouveau attaché par des sangles au niveau de ses poignets, ses chevilles, sa taille et son cou. Un bassin, rempli d'eau, se trouvait en dessous de cette table. Un des hommes masqués approcha plusieurs seaux remplis d'eau tandis que l'autre recouvrait le visage de l'archer avec un morceau de tissu. Shin se débattit une nouvelle fois avec force mais ses efforts furent vains. Il sentit l'eau s'abattre sur son visage, pour se frayer un chemin à travers ses voies respiratoires. Son corps fut pris de spasmes alors qu'il luttait pour pouvoir respirer.

Il se sentait une nouvelle fois trahi par cet élément. L'Eau, qui l'avait fait renaître sans qu'il sache pourquoi, qui l'avait condamné à devenir un paria ou un objet de convoitise aux yeux de certaines personnes mais qui lui avait aussi donné la puissance nécessaire pour pouvoir survivre dans un monde hostile, causait en ce moment même sa perte. Une partie de lui la haïssait. Mais surtout, il se haïssait lui-même, il se maudissait d'être si impuissant, d'être si vulnérable, de ne pouvoir que subir cette terrible souffrance, qui brûlait sa gorge alors que l'eau pénétrait en lui pour le détruire de l'intérieur.

Après une éternité, l'eau cessa de couler et le tissu fut retiré. Shin tenta de recracher afin de débloquer ses voies respiratoires. Le guerrier au masque d'étain agrippa ses cheveux et lui releva la tête. Il put alors évacuer toute cette eau. Chaque bouffée d'air enflammait sa gorge à vif mais l'oxygène lui paraissait tellement doux qu'il préféra ignorer sa souffrance pour se concentrer sur sa respiration. Ses bourreaux ne tardèrent pas à répéter leur ignoble procédé. Il obligea donc son esprit à ne pas céder sous le poids de la panique et de la souffrance. Mais à force de répétition, il supportait à peine les sensations de brûlure au niveau de sa gorge à force d'éjecter l'eau accumulée dans ses poumons. Ses muscles étaient tellement contractés que tout mouvement lui paraissait difficile. Il entendit vaguement des applaudissements retentir non loin de sa position.

\- Vous faites preuve d'une impressionnante résistance ! déclara Alessa. Mais il ne s'agit que d'une première phase et il me reste tant de chose à tester. Voyons si un demi-élémentaire d'eau est capable de tenir plus longtemps qu'un mortel lorsqu'il est en apnée.

Shin sentit la table s'abaisser peu à peu. Comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver, il essaya de se débattre une nouvelle fois et de faire appel à ses pouvoirs. Malheureusement, ceux-ci ne se manifestèrent pas. L'épuisement et la douleur l'empêchait de les contrôler correctement. Son corps commençait à être immergé dans l'eau. De terribles souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire amenant avec eux cette peur qu'il avait ressentie jadis. Ses battements de cœur faisaient écho dans son crâne, tels des tambours de guerre. Cette incessante symphonie le rendait fou et elle fit que s'amplifier lorsqu'on le plongea totalement dans l'eau.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il aimait l'eau. Lorsqu'il vivait encore avec ses parents, il s'éclipsait souvent entre deux entraînements pour se rendre près des petites cascades situées dans la forêt. La mélodie que créait le léger courant l'apaisait. Chaque année, il se rendait au lac, mentionné par Alessa, afin de collecter les plus belles pierres de couleur qu'il trouvait pour en faire cadeau à sa mère. Souvent, il restait plus longtemps que prévu admirant le vaste étendu aquatique, s'imaginant parfois à bord d'un bateau, voguant au loin à la découverte de nouveaux horizons. Ou il appréciait simplement nager dans l'eau fraîche pour se détendre. L'eau était quelque part sa manière de se couper de son monde, encore plus depuis sa renaissance. Aujourd'hui, ses rapports avec cet élément étaient plus controversés. Il n'avait jamais réellement réalisé que l'eau au-delà d'être un élément naturel, était aussi une divinité idolâtrée par une partie de la population du Cratère. Et aujourd'hui, elle faisait partie intégrante de lui-même. Deux moitiés indissociables contraintes de vivre ensemble à jamais. Et pour l'instant, Shin avait surtout vu les aspects négatifs de cette cohabitation forcée, basée sur un équilibre entre l'amour et la haine. Il avait besoin de sa partie élémentaire pour vivre et elle avait besoin de lui. Alors pourquoi, alors qu'il avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle, ne l'aidait-elle pas ? Ce sentiment de trahison semblait plus terrible à ses yeux que le manque d'oxygène, qui comprimait sa cage thoracique et lui supprimait toute son énergie. Un rideau obscur couvrait sa vision, il n'entendait plus rien et un sommeil lourd s'emparait de lui peu à peu.

A la surface, Alessa observait le demi-élémentaire avec le plus grand sérieux. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle s'était confiée sur ses ressentiments causés par la perte de ses enfants à un de ses ennemis. Le fils des meurtriers de ses enfants et par le principe de cause à effet l'orphelin que son frère et elle avait créé. Elle prit conscience de la vérité que comportait la phrase : « On n'échappe pas à son passé. »

Le destin les avait placés sur le même chemin et aujourd'hui elle possédait l'avantage. Allait-elle le conserver ? De cela, elle n'en avait pas la certitude mais une chose était sûre, elle refusait de perdre, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et accompli ces dernières années. Elle ressentait une certaine empathie pour ce jeune homme qui fut privé de ceux qu'il avait aimé mais rien n'arrêterai ses plans. Pas même un demi-élémentaire à l'esprit vengeur. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la surface de l'eau ne regagne un calme parfait. La porte de son atelier s'ouvrit dans un fracas et Samaël entra. La venue de son frère aîné ne l'enchanta guère.

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangée !

\- J'ai à te parler ! Tout de suite ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton très calme

Alessa voulut insister mais l'expression sur le visage de son frère indiquait clairement l'urgence de la situation. Elle soupira et adressa un signe du menton à ses deux hommes pour qu'ils remontent le jeune archer. Shin fut ramené à l'air libre, à peine conscient. Son instinct de survie obligea son corps épuisé à se débarrasser de l'eau obstruant ses voies respiratoires.

\- Ramenez-le dans sa cellule ! Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard.

Alessa suivit sans tarder son frère, qui adressa un bref regard en direction de l'archer.

Les deux gardes détachèrent avec prudence le demi-élémentaire, qui n'avait plus réellement conscience de la réalité, puis ils le transportèrent jusque dans sa cellule où il fut de nouveau enchaîné sans aucune délicatesse. Lorsqu'ils partirent, Dawn se précipita vers le demi-élémentaire.

\- Shinddha ! appela-t-elle

Son compagnon de cellule était trempé de la tête aux pieds, d'importants hématomes dominaient une grande partie de son corps et la jeune femme se demanda même s'il ne souffrait pas de plusieurs fractures. Son souffle rauque indiquait en tout cas une forte inflammation de la gorge. Usant de sa force physique, elle installa Shin en position semi-allongée afin de faciliter sa respiration. Puis elle se servit de ses pouvoirs dans le but de soigner l'archer, ou au moins apaiser ses souffrances. Elle l'obligea ensuite à la regarder.

\- Tout va bien se passer Shinddha. Je veille sur vous. Tout va bien.

Elle caressa ses cheveux d'une manière tendre et apaisante qui le fit tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait assis dans un salon vide, obscur et silencieux pourtant familier. Il tendit les mains et constata que son corps avait une apparence juvénile. Il portait une tunique blanche, déchirée, tachée de sang et poussière. Cette même tunique qu'il avait lors de son premier rêve. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce vêtement. Des cris de nourrisson retentirent du premier étage. Son corps se tendit puis il se mit à trembler violemment. L'ampleur des cris augmenta au fil du temps. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de froid et d'humide sous ses pieds. Lorsqu'il jeta un œil par terre, il remarqua que tout le sol était inondé. Et un vague visage humanoïde se dessina dans l'eau. Un autre vint s'ajouter au premier, puis un autre et encore un autre. Bientôt, il vit des dizaines de visages morts dans l'eau et au milieu de cet étendu il reconnut les visages de ses parents. Le niveau de l'eau grimpa pour lui arriver aux genoux. Tous les visages s'animèrent au même instant, ils ouvrirent les yeux et la bouche comme s'ils voulaient crier. Puis ils s'assemblèrent et tourbillonnèrent pour se transformer en une masse noire qui prit peu à peu forme humaine. A la fin de sa transformation, cette silhouette entièrement noire avait l'apparence d'un homme adulte. Il se leva très lentement et tourna son visage, dépourvu d'yeux, nez et bouche, vers un Shin à peine adolescent, totalement effrayé et bouleversé par les cris du nourrisson. La silhouette s'approcha en titubant, comme si elle marchait pour la première fois et le niveau de l'eau continuait d'augmenter. Le jeune Shin n'osait plus bouger, les cris de l'enfant résonnaient dans son esprit et des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et la silhouette s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Celle-ci tendit le bras vers lui pour tenter de l'attraper, c'en fut trop pour le jeune garçon qui se précipita vers les escaliers. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et arriva à toute vitesse au premier étage, seule une porte était ouverte. Une porte qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Un bruit sourd retentit, la silhouette noirâtre tentait de gravir les marches en rampant. Shin traversa le couloir et franchit la porte en prenant bien garde à la refermer derrière lui. Il se retrouva dans une chambre destinée à une petite fille. Une petite fille de bas âge à en juger par les décorations enfantines qui ornaient la pièce et le berceau situé à quelques mètres en face de Shin, qui pleurait et tremblait comme s'il était gelé. Le jeune garçon tentait de calmer ses émotions mais elles étaient bien trop fortes pour qu'il puisse les retenir. Il ne voulait pas s'approcher du berceau mais les cris de la petite fille étaient insupportables. Il voulait que cela cesse. Il entendit de nouveau des bruits sourds dans le couloir, comme si quelqu'un cognait le sol. Laissant parler sa peur, il barricada la porte afin d'empêcher toute intrusion. Puis il se tourna vers le berceau. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire. Alors il se dirigea vers le berceau, lentement. Et chaque pas qu'il faisait représentait un nouveau coup de poignard en plein cœur. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, à savoir lorsque son bassin toucha le bord du berceau, il détourna les yeux, les ferma et tendit la main à l'intérieur du lit pour enfant. Les cris faiblirent tandis que la silhouette frappait la porte pour dégager l'entrée. Shin serra les mâchoires et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour regagner un minimum de sang-froid. Il sentit quelque chose de doux lui caresser le bout des doigts. C'était chaud et ce simple contact suffit à l'apaiser. Il trouva le courage de rouvrir les yeux et de voir ce qui essayait d'attraper ses doigts. Il fut subjugué par cette petite fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un bleu semblable au sien. Elle ne pleurait plus mais poussait de léger gémissements d'effort car elle peinait encore à attraper la main tendue vers elle. Par réflexe, le jeune garçon s'approcha un peu plus pour l'aider dans sa tâche. La petite put enfin saisir l'objet de ses convoitises et en fut très heureuse. Elle offrit son plus beau sourire au jeune garçon, qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Il se sentait bien et en sécurité auprès de cet enfant. La petite serra fort ses doigts et tira légèrement dessus comme si elle formulait une demande d'attention particulière. Shin comprit immédiatement le message et prit la petite fille dans ses bras. Il la positionna bien en face de lui pour pouvoir admirer son visage souriant. Son cœur fut submergé par une sensation agréable de chaleur si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rendre le sourire à cet enfant. Puis il l'enlaça avec une tendresse fraternelle, caressant doucement sa chevelure. L'émotion le fit glisser au sol et il trembla de nouveau, pas de peur cette fois-ci mais de soulagement. Cette chaleureuse sensation il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis des années. Il avait l'impression de retrouver quelque chose qu'il croyait perdu à jamais. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite fille, qui gazouillait joyeusement.

\- Natsumi, murmura le jeune Shin.

Soudain, quelque chose le saisit au bras et le fit tourner violemment. La silhouette noire avait réussi à entrer dans la chambre. Elle arracha la petite fille des bras de Shin et l'absorba. Elle plaqua ensuite le jeune garçon au sol, celui-ci hurlait de douleur devant la perte de l'enfant et de peur. Il se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir mais rien ne fit céder la silhouette noire, qui approcha son visage du sien. Avec un geste habile, le jeune garçon parvint à se dégager et à éjecter cette créature étrange. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et prit la fuite. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il remarqua une vive lueur sous le pas de la porte d'entrée. L'heure n'était plus à la réflexion alors il se précipita vers cette porte et sortit du salon afin de rejoindre la lumière.

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans les bras de Dawn, qui imita son geste. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte et il posa son regard sur tout ce qui l'entourait de façon frénétique. Toujours sous l'emprise de sa peur, il lutta pour s'extirper de l'étreinte de la jeune femme, qui tentait de le calmer.

\- Shinddha ! Calmez-vous ! Tout va bien !

Une violente douleur au niveau de ses côtes se manifesta lorsque l'archer tenta de se relever. Les paroles de Dawn dissipèrent peu à peu la confusion de l'esprit de l'archer, qui croisa enfin le regard de la jeune femme. Le pauvre semblait en proie à un tourment intérieur sans nom mais il se calma après quelques minutes. La jeune femme utilisa un nouveau sort de soin à l'effet peu concluant malheureusement. La pauvre avait veillé durant de longues heures afin de s'assurer du bien-être de Shin. Elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

\- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, déclara-t-elle.

Shin ne répondit pas. Son esprit peinait à se remettre des émotions qui l'avaient traversées lors de son cauchemar. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de la petite fille, qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras, sur son torse. Machinalement, il posa ses mains sur celui-ci pour tenter de conserver cette sensation le plus longtemps possible. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de ses parents ou de Natsumi. Et pour cause, il luttait tous les jours pour ne pas les voir revenir dans son esprit. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il revoyait le sourire de sa mère ou lorsqu'il tenait cette petite fille, liée à lui par le sang, dans ses bras lors de ses rêves, il ne pouvait réprimer ce sentiment de soulagement intense qui l'envahissait. Mais la réalité le rattrapait toujours, et le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti alors volait en éclat en l'espace d'un instant. Et un vide terrible s'installait en lui, rongeant à petit feu tous les souvenirs qu'il chérissait.

Souvent dans ses moments les plus sombres, il pensait qu'il était préférable d'être animé par la rage et la haine plutôt que de laisser ce vide s'étendre dans tout son être. Au moins, il ressentait quelque chose. Cette façon de penser lui avait valu de nombreuses querelles avec Aztragoz. Le Fils de l'Air avait passé de nombreux mois auprès de lui pour tenter de canaliser sa colère mais rien n'y faisait. Au contraire celle-ci ne faisait que croître au fil du temps, il avait simplement appris à la dissimuler, à la passer sous silence pour mieux la ressortir au moment propice.

L'archer se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Dawn, qui accompagna chacun de ses mouvements. Puis il remarqua un hématome assez important sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il l'effleura du bout de l'index.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu cassée

Dawn, par réflexe, dissimula cette marque par une mèche de cheveux et secoua la tête.

\- Rien de grave.

Sa pauvre compagne de cellule peinait à se maintenir éveillée, l'archer le voyait bien. Elle tremblait beaucoup et ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se focaliser sur un objectif précis. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle comprit son message et s'allongea à ses côtés.

\- C'est l'homme d'Alessa qui vous a frappé ?

La jeune femme émit un rictus et un sourire fier éclaira son visage.

\- J'ai suffisamment détourné son attention pour lui voler ceci.

Elle saisit deux tiges fines en métal, qu'elle fit légèrement tournoyer. Son regard se fit malicieux et son sourire doubla de taille.

\- Bon, cela n'a pas été gratuit mais ça en valait la peine.

\- Pardon mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

Dawn s'apprêta à lui expliquer son plan mais elle se figea net lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Animée par une nouvelle énergie, elle se redressa en un éclair. Peu de temps après, Alessa, accompagnée des mêmes hommes que la dernière fois, entra dans la cellule. Elle n'eut pas besoin de donner un ordre pour que ses hommes de main se mettent au travail. Deux d'entre eux relevèrent Shin avec brutalité tandis que l'autre s'occupait d'éloigner Dawn et de se servir d'elle comme moyen de pression.

Le demi-élémentaire ravala difficilement sa fureur. Mille et une manières de tuer Alessa lui traversèrent l'esprit et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour les réaliser une à une. Malheureusement sa volonté, elle seule, ne suffisait pas. La vérité se présentait à lui d'une affreuse façon. Il était trop faible, trop faible pour se défendre, pour protéger Dawn et la ramener dans un monde qui pourrait l'accueillir et lui offrir la vie qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Il était trop faible pour venger sa famille et son clan. Cette impuissance le rendait fou, il avait perdu des couleurs et sa respiration était entravée tant il voulait contenir ses émotions.

\- Prêt pour une nouvelle session ? demanda Alessa avec une pointe d'ironie

Dawn se dégagea de l'emprise du garde et s'élança vers Alessa sous l'effet de la colère. La fatigue avait altéré son jugement, d'habitude elle gardait son sang-froid face au sarcasme d'Alessa. Imaginer qu'elle puisse perdre l'unique personne, qui avait rompu sa solitude, la terrifiait. Alors, elle préféra tenter l'impossible pour protéger ce qu'elle possédait plutôt que d'attendre dans le noir toute seule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle fut hélas rattrapée par le guerrier masqué, qui la saisit par les cheveux et la tira violemment en arrière. La jeune femme laissa un cri de douleur lui échapper. Shin ne resta pas impassible et souhaita intervenir mais ce fut sans compter sur l'homme au masque d'étain qui lui asséna un coup à l'estomac. Le choc se propagea dans tout son corps affaibli. Sans le soutien de l'autre homme, il serait probablement tombé.

\- Eh bien Dawn ? Calme donc tes ardeurs ou je serais obligée de te sanctionner !

Malgré l'avertissement d'Alessa, la jeune femme continua de résister envers et contre tout. La poigne sur son cuir chevelu se fit plus forte, ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle aperçut une lame face à son visage qu'elle se calma. Sa respiration était rapide et tout son corps tremblait sous l'impulsion de ses émotions trop fortes. Elle croisa le regard de celle qu'elle haïssait plus que tout.

\- Vous allez le tuer !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il est bien trop important pour nous.

Alessa adressa un regard intéressé au jeune archer.

\- Non, je vais simplement essayer quelque chose.

Elle donna un signal à ses hommes de main, qui traînèrent Shin à l'extérieur de la cellule. Avant de les rejoindre, Alessa adressa un regard à son dernier homme, son visage devint grave.

\- Donne-lui une correction ! ordonna-t-elle en désignant Dawn

Puis elle referma la porte de la cellule derrière elle. Dans le couloir, des bruits sourds retentirent ainsi que des sanglots étouffés. Son ordre avait été entendu.

Les gardes l'emmenèrent dans une pièce située dans le couloir nord, du premier étage, de l'aile Ouest. La salle était plus grande et plus éclairée que celle de la dernière fois. Un immense cercle, aux motifs ésotériques inconnus, ornait le sol et au centre se trouvait une table, disposée à la verticale, celle-ci devait probablement servir lors d'étranges rituels magiques. Quatre hommes, encapuchonnés et portant des masques dissimulant la moitié supérieure de leur visage, se tenaient hors du cercle dessiné. Shin eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Il fut solidement attaché à la table, comme la dernière fois. Alessa fit son entrée, elle salua d'abord les hommes encapuchonnés, qui s'inclinèrent respectueusement, puis se posta face à l'archer. Elle l'observa longuement avant de s'humecter les lèvres.

\- Je tiens à vous adresser mes excuses pour mon comportement d'hier. J'avoue m'être emportée et j'ai agis de manière irréfléchie. Je n'aurais pas dû vous faire battre.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

\- Vous serez ravis d'apprendre que nos espions nous ont informés de la venue imminente de vos amis pour vous secourir.

Le regard de Shin s'illumina. Ses compagnons étaient en chemin. Un profond sentiment de soulagement l'envahit et un poids se retira de ses épaules.

\- A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas qu'ils réagiraient si vite. Cela complique un peu mes plans. Vous affaiblir trop radicalement n'apporterait rien de bon et avec la chance que j'ai, je risque de vous tuer par accident. Mais je ne peux pas non plus le faire à petit feu puisque vos amis sont en route et devraient arriver rapidement puisqu'ils sont guidés par l'un des hommes de mon frère. J'ai donc trouvé une autre solution.

Elle hocha la tête en direction de l'un des hommes encapuchonnés. Les quatre se placèrent, de manière coordonnée, dans le cercle, qui s'illumina. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un expert dans l'art de la magie comme son ami Bob, Shin put sentir une ancienne force ésotérique envahir la pièce. Il déglutit. Alessa recula pour se trouver elle aussi dans le cercle, qui brilla d'une lueur verdâtre plus intense.

\- Puisque je ne peux vous infliger de dommages physiques, je m'attaquerai directement à votre esprit et votre âme.

A tour de rôle, les bourreaux de l'archer prononcèrent des paroles dans une langue inconnue, pourtant il eut l'impression que chaque mot transperçait son âme, tels des poignards. Le demi-élémentaire sentit comme une étrange lourdeur au niveau de ses membres. Alessa et ces hommes aux allures de mage, levèrent chacun leur bras gauche vers lui et un silence s'installa. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Shin éprouva de la difficulté à respirer. Puis la magie présente dans la pièce se mit à tournoyer, celle-ci n'était pas visible mais il pouvait la sentir. Et comme une vague colossale, elle déferla sur lui, le plaquant au fond de la table. Soudain, il entendit un bruit affreusement strident et continu retentir dans sa tête et une violente douleur, sous la forme de décharges électriques, le traversa. Sa vue se troubla et le monde se mit à tanguer violemment. Les corps de ses bourreaux prirent des formes abstraites, leurs silhouettes devinrent totalement blanches et s'allongèrent, les transformant ainsi en des créatures dignes d'un folklore fantastique. La lumière qu'émanait le cercle l'éblouit et brouilla sa vue. Le bruit se fit plus fort encore puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il eut une sensation de ballottement comme s'il flottait sur quelque chose. Quelque chose d'humide et de froid. Il ouvrit les yeux et comprit qu'il se trouvait allongé à la surface de l'eau. Il se releva, déposant ainsi ses pieds à la surface comme s'il s'agissait d'un sol quelconque, et tourna son regard à droite puis à gauche. Il constata alors l'absence totale de paysage. Seule une immensité aquatique s'étendait à l'horizon. Une légère brume planait au-dessus de l'eau rendant l'atmosphère inquiétante. En jetant un regard dans l'eau, il se vit lui-même sous les traits d'un frêle enfant de onze ans portant une tunique blanche, déchirée, tachée de sang et de poussière. Sa contemplation dura jusqu'à ce que des vibrations fassent trembler ce lieu étrange tout droit sorti d'un rêve. L'eau changea brusquement de couleur, prenant une teinte bien plus sombre. Les ondes sismiques gagnèrent en puissance lui faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre. Les yeux rivés vers le fond, il distinguait à peine ce qui se dessinait dans ce milieu aquatique. Après un temps d'adaptation, il vit quelque chose se déplacer furtivement, s'approchant de plus en plus. D'autres choses vinrent s'ajouter à la première, virevoltant dans l'espace marin.

Il sentit une soudaine pression, sur sa cheville gauche, qui le tirait vers le bas. D'un geste vif, il se dégagea et se releva. Des bras, squelettiques, à la peau grisâtre et aux mains griffus surgirent de l'eau, cherchant à l'aveuglette quelque chose à saisir. Il en esquiva deux avec agilité mais un troisième parvint à attraper sa tunique pour le retarder. Profitant de cette confusion, une main agrippa son mollet, tout en plantant ses griffes dans la chair du jeune garçon, qui laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur. D'un revers de la main, il se dégagea de l'emprise de la main, qui le retenait par son unique vêtement. Puis, usa de ses deux bras et de son agilité pour briser le poignet de la chose qui avait planté ses griffes dans son mollet. Le bras eut des spasmes et se rétracta dans l'eau. Le jeune garçon se mit à courir, avec difficulté à cause de sa blessure, pour échapper à ces étranges créatures. En scrutant un peu mieux les profondeurs, il les aperçut entièrement. Elles possédaient de grandes silhouettes humanoïdes, à la maigreur cadavérique et aux yeux d'un vert luisant. L'eau agissait comme une barrière et les empêchait de se frayer un chemin vers la surface. Seuls leurs bras pouvaient émerger hors de l'eau. Trop concentré à observer ce qui le poursuivait, il ne remarqua pas l'obstacle colossal qui se dressait devant lui. Il redressa sa tête trop tard et ne put qu'encaisser le coup que cette espèce de queue ou de tentacule lui asséna. Le coup le projeta à quelques mètres en arrière. Le choc fut violent pour son corps d'enfant mais il s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits rapidement. Malheureusement, toute sa bonne volonté ne suffit pas. Les bras surgirent de nouveau et le griffèrent à plusieurs reprises et un peu partout sur le corps. Animé par le désespoir, il se releva et avança. Des morceaux de tissus imbibés de sang tombèrent à la surface de l'eau, telles des feuilles en plein automne. La douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait un peu partout faisait vibrer son être comme s'il était la proie d'un froid extrême. Il frissonna. Un nouveau tremblement de terre se manifesta, plus violent que le précédent. Le jeune Shin perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux. Sous lui, les créatures se rassemblaient en vitesse et foncèrent ensemble vers la surface. Elles pouvaient désormais passer leur tête et une partie de leur buste hors de l'eau, leur conférant ainsi un champ d'action plus vaste. Il esquiva un bras, qui avait tenté de l'attraper par la droite, et fit une roulade sur le côté.

La fuite paraissait inutile en cet instant puisqu'il n'avait nulle part où se réfugier. Mais le combat lui paraissait également difficile après tout, il possédait un corps d'enfant et était désarmé. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur ses séances d'entraînements avec Grunlek. L'efficacité des techniques au corps à corps de l'ingénieur nain n'était plus à prouver. Beaucoup d'ennemis avaient fait les frais des combos redoutables de son ami. Le jeune garçon priait pour être à la hauteur des enseignements de son compagnon d'arme et pour se sortir vivant de ce guêpier. Il inspira et expira lentement avant de se mettre en position de combat, les bras pliés presque en angle droit, l'un portant un rôle défensif, l'autre celui d'attaquant. Son bassin pivota légèrement faisant ainsi de lui une cible plus petite. Et enfin, il avança sa jambe gauche et la plia légèrement. Quand une créature élança son bras pour le saisir, il pivota légèrement et lui asséna un coup de pied au visage. Elle recula sous l'impact et replongea dans l'eau. Une autre passa à l'attaque et visa ses jambes. Fort heureusement, il fut assez vif pour s'en rendre compte. Il bloqua le bras entre ses deux genoux et fit un violent mouvement rotatif. Un craquement retentit ainsi qu'un cri d'agonie. La créature recula en tenant son bras cassé. Il devait absolument se débarrasser des deux créatures restantes, la perte de sang commençait à l'affaiblir.

La troisième créature émergea, tendit sa main griffue et l'empoigna. Il lutta contre elle afin de ne pas se laisser entraîner vers les profondeurs. Puis il leva la jambe dans un angle de cent quatre-vingt degrés, grâce à une extraordinaire souplesse, et frappa violemment le sommet du crâne de son ennemi, qui le lâcha instantanément. Son quatrième opposant le toisait de haut en bas, comme s'il réfléchissait à un plan d'attaque. Finalement, il plongea dans l'eau et disparut dans les profondeurs. Le jeune Shin jeta des coups d'œil frénétiques autour de lui pour retrouver cette créature mais entre-temps la couleur de l'eau s'était un peu plus obscurcie empêchant ainsi toute reconnaissance. Il jugea préférable de rester en mouvement. Il tituba longtemps, errant dans cette étendue aquatique, déserte et silencieuse. En cet instant de calme suspendu, il ne put réprimer ce sentiment de victoire alors qu'il avait réussi à repousser ses ennemis. Il jeta un regard sur ses mains tremblantes, souillées par son sang et sourit. Il se jura de remercier Grunlek dès qu'il le reverrait.

La terre trembla pour la troisième fois, créant un vacarme assourdissant. L'eau devint totalement noire et la brume s'épaissit. Le jeune garçon poursuivit sa route malgré les secousses qui l'empêchaient de suivre une trajectoire correcte. Mais son instinct mettait tous ses sens en alerte, il n'était pas en sécurité ici. Il devait absolument sortir de cet endroit. _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !_ pensa-t-il. Les ondes sismiques cessèrent. A travers la brume, il distingua quelque chose ressemblant à une bâtisse. Un fort sentiment d'hésitation le submergea. C'était trop facile. La terre vibra encore une fois mais avec moins d'intensité. L'eau présente devant le garçon se fissura en deux et s'écarta pour laisser paraître un ponton s'étendant sur plusieurs mètres, à la fin de celui-ci se dessinait un sentier menant vers la bâtisse dissimulée par la brume. Le jeune garçon regarda tour à tour l'eau noire puis la bâtisse et décida finalement d'emprunter le chemin dessiné par le ponton et le sentier. A peine les premiers pas effectués, qu'il fut brusquement tiré en arrière par quelque chose d'organique enroulée autour de sa cheville. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux planches du ponton, qui craquèrent une à une sous l'effort. Il parvint à se rattraper sur l'un des piliers, qui maintenaient le ponton au-dessus de l'eau, et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces. Plus de la moitié de son corps était immergée dans l'eau et il pouvait sentir quelque chose le frôler à plusieurs reprises. Une vive douleur se répandit sur l'intégralité de son dos, il entendit sa tunique être mise en charpie par une force extérieure qu'il ne pouvait voir. Il lutta pour dégager sa cheville mais en vain. La douleur lui supprimait peu à peu ses forces. Un bras squelettique s'enroula autour de sa gorge, obstruant ainsi ses voies respiratoires. Il reconnut la créature de tout à l'heure, elle tentait de l'entraîner vers le fond. Le jeune garçon serra les dents, avança sa tête et la fit reculer brusquement et précipitamment. L'impact écrasa le nez et la mâchoire supérieure de la créature, qui relâcha son prisonnier et perdit l'équilibre. Aveuglée par la souffrance, elle essaya de s'agripper aux épaules de l'orphelin. Elle lui lacéra le dos sans le vouloir et s'appuya un peu plus sur lui. Entraîné par le poids de la créature, il lâcha le pilier. Mais alors qu'il sombra dans les profondeurs obscures, totalement à la merci des deux créatures qui le retenaient prisonnier, il sentit une puissante pulsation se propageant telle une onde de choc. L'eau, à l'origine si calme, se réveilla. Le courant se déchaîna et éjecta les créatures loin de l'enfant, qui fut, de manière inexpliquée, ramené sur le ponton à moitié conscient. Une main vint doucement se déposer sur sa joue. Une main possédant l'étrange particularité d'être palmée. Le jeune Shin se sentit soulever et encercler par des bras puissants mais terriblement froids. Le choc thermique entre les deux peaux le fit frissonner et une partie de lui souhaitait vraiment s'éloigner de cette froideur. Pourtant il ne parvint pas à s'y résoudre. Cette étreinte le rassurait. Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit en sécurité. Ce sentiment de quiétude raviva le souvenir de son père, qui, lui aussi, avait l'habitude de l'étreindre de cette manière. Son cœur se serra sous le coup de cette réminiscence. Et de nouveau il put sentir ce vide terrible qui régnait en lui. Il enlaça à son tour l'individu à la peau d'un bleu presque noir, dont la présence lui semblait à la fois familière et étrangère. Désireux de sentir quelqu'un à ses côtés, comme pour combler le vide présent en lui, il épuisa ses dernières forces dans cette étreinte avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

De son côté, l'individu, à la peau d'un bleu obscur, observait le jeune garçon qu'il tenait dans les bras. Son visage, bien que dépourvu de bouche et de nez, semblait refléter une profonde réflexion. Il caressait tendrement les cheveux de ce petit être fragile, à la manière d'un père aimant. Cela faisait des années qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour cet orphelin à la tragique histoire. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris d'où cette affection pouvait bien provenir. Après tout, il n'était pas familier avec les sentiments et émotions humaines. De même qu'il s'étonnait de souffrir autant lorsque l'enfant le rejetait. Ne formaient-ils pas, à eux deux, un être à part entière ? Ne lui avait-il pas offert des capacités transcendant la nature humaine ? Mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant. Bon nombre de ses semblables avaient mentionné l'insatisfaction constante des êtres humains, les menant à trouver des moyens, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, d'apaiser cette insatiable insatisfaction, qui générait un creux dans leur être. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être la proie d'un tel tourment. Il pouvait le sentir, ce vide présent dans son âme qui le rongeait à petit feu. Mais ce n'était que lorsque ce petit orphelin le rejetait que la douleur devenait insoutenable. Dans ses moments les plus intimes et les plus sombres, l'enfant se considérait parfois comme un monstre, il manifestait une extrême amertume et blâmait de tout son être cette « chose », comme il l'appelait souvent, qui l'avait ramené à la vie. Ce genre de moment était particulièrement difficile à affronter. Lui qui ne faisait désormais qu'un avec ce jeune garçon à l'esprit vengeur, agonisait face à de tels rejets. Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas dans leur intérêt à tous les deux de se dissocier totalement. Mais il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Son affection pour le jeune garçon l'empêchait de vouloir le quitter. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un et de ce fait l'un formait la moitié de l'autre et inversement. Alors il s'était juré de patienter, de laisser le temps à son protégé de l'accepter et ce même s'il devait attendre une éternité. Cela ne l'effrayait aucunement, le temps ne l'affectait pas après tout.

Quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsque son autre moitié avait répondu, certes de manière inconsciente car il n'était pas sûr que l'enfant l'ait reconnu, à son étreinte. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il s'était enfin senti accepté. Et l'espoir de voir un jour ce vide rongeant son être de manière impitoyable disparaître naquit dans son esprit.

Il enlaça plus fermement le jeune garçon et s'apprêta à rejoindre la bâtisse dissimulée par la brume lorsque soudain, un serpent géant aux écailles noires émergea de l'eau. Celui-ci poussa un terrible sifflement. L'individu lié à Shin posa ses yeux, d'un bleu glacial, sur le reptile. Une étrange aura, aussi puissante qu'ancienne, l'enveloppa. La pluie s'abattit sur l'ensemble du lieu. Le serpent se dressa de tout son long comme s'il le défiait. Le protecteur de l'enfant trouva l'arrogance de la créature très insultante et déplacée. Ses yeux glacials s'illuminèrent. Le reptile s'élança à toute vitesse afin de l'engloutir, son protégé et lui. La course du serpent fut soudainement stoppée par de gigantesques entraves de glace, créées grâce à l'eau de pluie. L'individu dépourvu de nom déposa le jeune garçon un peu plus loin, s'approcha de la créature et déposa une main sur celle-ci. Le serpent eut des spasmes violents à ce contact, comme s'il souffrait. L'être magique contrôlant l'eau cristallisa un épais pique de glace, il croisa le regard avec le reptile et perfora l'un des yeux de celui-ci avec son arme. Il délaissa totalement la créature en proie à une terrible souffrance, à en juger par les sifflements sans fin qu'elle poussait, pour récupérer le jeune Shin et l'emmener dans un endroit sûr.

Dans le monde réel, Alessa fut violemment éjectée du cercle, qui se brisa. Elle poussa un hurlement terrible et se couvrit l'œil gauche. Dans sa souffrance, elle effectua des gestes brusques et incontrôlés, se tordant dans tous les sens. Les quatre hommes masqués, qui l'avaient aidé dans l'application de ce rituel, ne se trouvaient pas dans un meilleur état. La plupart avait même perdu connaissance. Le guerrier au masque d'étain et l'autre garde ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Samaël arriva en trombe dans la pièce. Le demi-élémentaire était inconscient tout comme les quatre mages situés de part et d'autre de la salle et sa sœur agonisait. Il se précipita vers elle.

\- Alessa !

Celle-ci continuait de se tordre dans tous les sens tout en hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Le frère aîné ne perdit pas un instant. Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et se tourna vers les deux gardes masqués.

\- Ramenez le prisonnier dans sa cellule ! ordonna-t-il.

Il s'occuperait du demi-élémentaire plus tard. Sa priorité était de faire soigner sa sœur.

Dans sa cellule, Dawn se demanda combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son châtiment pour avoir tenté d'attaquer Alessa. Le garde l'avait frappé durant ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité. Son corps était meurtri et la faisait souffrir atrocement. Pourtant cette souffrance physique n'était rien comparée à l'insoutenable solitude qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle songea à Shin et priait de tout son cœur pour son retour. Elle voulait le revoir, elle voulait l'entendre raconter des histoires sur le monde extérieur, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Elle souhaitait en apprendre plus sur cet homme aux étranges pouvoirs, le voir sourire encore une fois et être rassuré par son regard déterminé, plein de promesse d'espoir de survie. Sa peur de se retrouver à nouveau seule noua son estomac si bien qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle implora toutes les forces supérieures existantes de lui accorder le droit de revoir son unique ami. Elle dut se couvrir la bouche pour empêcher ses gémissements plaintifs et désespérés de retentir à travers la pièce. Mais les larmes coulaient à flot. La jeune femme continua de supplier durant de très, très longues heures et finalement elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Le temps sembla se suspendre, tout comme son souffle d'ailleurs. Les bruits de pas faisaient écho dans son esprit et son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit avec fracas. Deux hommes transportèrent Shin, inconscient, et l'enchaînèrent avant de sortir. Dawn poussa un long soupir et pleura de plus bel mais cette fois de soulagement. Elle rejoint avec beaucoup de difficulté l'archer inconscient et déposa ses mains sur le visage de celui-ci. Fort heureusement, il ne semblait pas souffrir de graves blessures. Elle déposa alors sa tête sur son torse afin d'entendre les battements de son cœur. Le rythme cardiaque de son compagnon de cellule résonnait telle une symphonie à ses oreilles. Heureuse et soulagée de retrouver son seul et unique ami, elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle essuya ses larmes, s'allongea tout près de Shin et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je vais nous sortir de là, murmura-t-elle. Je vous le promets.

* * *

Une petite review?


End file.
